


Ink.

by Mars00135



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Kenny's awesome, Art Professor Mike, Artist Mike, Based in California, Bromance, Changed my mind Levi's parents are alive, College Student Eren, Drag Queen Eren, Drag Queen Erwin, Drag Queens, Engineering Student Connie, Eren is a minx in Drag, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Film Student Mikasa, Firefighter Ymir, Fluff, Get Ready For The FEELS!, Get Ready Freddie!, Glasses Levi, Graffiti Artist Jean, I blame SimplyTsun, Inspired in part by Freddie Mercury, JPL Intern Armin, JPL Intern Connie, Jean and Eren are partners-in-crime, Late Night Conversations Over Coffee, Levi's grandparents suck, M/M, Marco and Ymir are Twins, Mikasa is Levi's cousin, Modern AU, Museum Curator Erwin, Nervous Normal Eren, Paramedic Moblit, Pediatric Surgeon Hitch, Physics Student Armin, Piercings, Police Officer Marco, Police Officer Marlo, Public Relations/Communications Student Sasha, Romance, Sasha with short hair, Slow Burn, So much flirting, Surgical Intern Krista, Tasteful Smut, Tattoo Artist Hanji, Tattoo Parlors and Drag Shows, Tattoo artist Levi, Tattoos, West Hollywood, art student jean, artist Eren, drag kings, long hair eren, realistic romance, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars00135/pseuds/Mars00135
Summary: Just one night and a chance meeting can change your world.Eren's an art student with a hobby that's out of the ordinary. Levi is an overworked tattoo artist that just wants to relax with a good drink and forget all his bookings. They're worlds apart and yet so near.





	1. Sugar Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/gifts).



............... _one night in mid-May_...............

"Thank fucking _God_ it's Saturday!" Sasha groaned in relief as she entered the club behind Mikasa and Armin, tuckering her ID into bra then giving her bust a little push to straighten things out. "I am getting hammered tonight and no one can stop me. I've been dealing with casting directors all day and I need to forget all their bullshit."

"Let's hope your liver can keep up with your enthusiasm Sash," Armin chuckled as they navigated the growing crowd inside The Abbey. It was Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Saturday--the most popular night of the week and, same as last week, it was packed to the gills with patrons and performers done up in their elaborate costumes as they waited for their turn on the stage.

"You're down for shots right Mika," Sasha asked Mikasa as she ignored every word Armin had said while slinging herself onto the shoulders of her classmate; her heft causing the unsuspecting woman to wobble on her heels as they pulled up to the bar.

Much to Sasha's dismay, Mikasa wasn't in the same mindset that night. "Sorry but I have an early shift tomorrow. I shouldn't even be out tonight but Eren wouldn't forgive me if I missed tonight."

"Boo, you suck. You're just like Connie, abandoning me when I need you most."

"Connie's at a launch tonight Sasha. It's not like he did it on purpose," Armin noted before placing their order. They went out so often now that he had memorized everyone's drink and any little changes they made like Mika preferring her White Russian with extra cream and Connie's revolting take on a gin and tonic with pickle juice whenever he accompanied them out. "He also said he would facetime you later so don't be a brat about it."

Pouting as she leaned against the bar--accepting her drink when the muscled bartender set it down, she sipped at it through the straw. "Traitors," she muttered.

Ignoring her, Mika and Armin slid in close together with his arm around her slim waist and her free hand combing through his long blonde hair as they surveyed the space for their friend. The club was alive with a kind of vibrancy that was iconic and isolated to West Hollywood. A place where there was zero judgement and anything flew, the people packing the club that spilled out onto the sidewalk and the garden lounges was distinctly different from the crowd anywhere else. Mingling together were furries, kink queens and kings, people in tight leather harnesses over their netted tops and black jeans, and the occasional straight man and woman. It was the hottest place to be for three years in a row after The Palm closed four blocks down. Now it was all about The Abbey, Mickey's, and Flamin' Saddles.

"I don't see him anywhere," Armin said to Mikasa; leaning in close so she could hear him over the music blasting through the stereos. "Maybe he's backstage."

"Probably. He did say he was the third performer. Who's on stage right now?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he took a long look at the queen on the stage strutting down the catwalk in neon orange fishnets and white go-go boots, destroyed white short shorts, and hair picked into the most voluminous fro that swished every so often to expose her massive hoop earrings. After attending nearly every show for the past year, they had all become familiar with the performers though it took them a while to remember the new faces.

"I think that's Kiki Mombasa," Armin answered though he wasn't sure until he got a good look at her face. "Yeah that's Kiki. So he's next."

"Okay, good. Should we move closer so he can see us?"

"I think we're fine here unless there's a table closer to the stage."

"I don't think there is."

"Then let's just stay here. He can see us from here. He's tall enough," Armin joked with a playful smirk.

Before Mikasa could respond, the crowd cheered as Kiki Mombasa took a final bow before blowing a kiss and exiting the stage. Lights changing to a combination of pink, white, and royal purple as the patrons went wild with their cheers, the MC of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang took the stage. Her Majesty, Glorimama was a amazonian blonde that was all legs with devastating allure, wit sharper than her embellished black stiletto nails, and more charisma than a Kennedy. Dressed to the nines in a body hugging glittering white strapless gown with a silt that extended far past her thighs, a trailing cape much like the one's worn by British royals at their coronations, and a crown atop her wavy platinum blonde hair, Glorimama relished the applause as she stood at center stage--mic in hand as she looked about. 

Smokey blue eyes darting about the club as she scanned the crowd, her plump dark violet lips curled into a wicked little smile. Everyone loved when she made her appearances. After all, it was her that took what RuPaul and Todrick Hall had started and streamlined it into something that was easily integratable with mainstream media. An international sensation in the fashion world and one of the first drag queens to be signed as a model to a major fashion house, no one knew who she was beyond the makeup and wigs. She was a paradox of mystery and extroversion which made her all the more intriguing. And tonight, much to everyone's excitement, was the night she introduced the newest edition to West Hollywood's most glamorous line-up.

"Hello my freaky darlings," Glorimama called out to the sea of bodies as the cheered in response. Eyes glinting in the light, she flashed a brilliant smile. "I hope you're all having a fabulous evening. If not, bitch you may want to loosen up that weave because honey the night's just getting started." Pausing as a man shouted to her from the crowd--Glorimama leaning in a little to hear his request, her eyes flew wide open and her jaw dropped. "Oh darling, I'm flattered but this gorgeous piece is already spoken for and my hubby never did learn how to share."

The club erupted into laughter and more cheering with wolf whistles as Glorimama stuttered down the catwalk with a satisfied almost cocky smile on her face. She was in complete control of the audience and she knew it. Revelled in it in fact as she basked in the light illuminating the stage. She was there queen and she loved it. Lived for it even as she lifted a hand in quiet command--everyone responding with their silence.

"Tonight is a very special night. Performing tonight is a new queen and darlings, this bitch can werk," Glorimama said, her words emphasized with a snap of her fingers. "I've watched her backstage and baby can drop it low in her daisy dukes. Watch out for her high kicks or you might getcha wig snatched. Taking center stage for the first time--Freddie Mercury's wet dream, it's Venus Lamarr."

Lights dimming to dark blue and purple with the outline of the stage glowing fuschia, the room went wild when the tall slim figure of the highly anticipated queen took center stage--their cheers growing louder when "Nails, Hair, Hips, Heels" by Todrick Hall began to play. Long lean arms draped in a boxy studded denim jacket cuffed at the elbows stretched out to either side--moving in serpentine waves as the strobes picked up in the back before stilling to highlight the queen commanding the room. 

When the lights lit up the stage in full, standing at a cool six-two in her black patent leather booties was Venus Lamarr. Tan with deep wide emerald eyes, pillowy lips coated in a sheer gloss, and silken chocolate brown hair down past her shoulders, she every bit the dream they had fantasied her to be. Perfect legs wrapped in black fishnets that turned and snapped to the music, her leather clad hips swayed and her chest popped with the beat of the bass. Dropping down into a spread eagle before slipping down even further to grind against the stage, Venus flipped over with her back arched and a leg stretched to the sky before swinging it around to bounce back up to her feet with a mischievous smile appling her cheeks.

But midway through her performance, Armin, who'd been cheering her on, caught the shift in her gaze toward the other end of the bar opposite of him and his group. Chancing a glance, he looked to the side to see what had stolen his friend's attention.

Snorting a laugh, he shook his head. "Figures."

\---x---x---x---x---x---

"Levi!" Glorimama called as she rushed her old friend at the bar just before the music started. Bending down to hug him--their height difference exaggerated by the five inch pumps Glori was sporting--she kissed both of his cheeks; her smudge-proof lipstick not leaving so much as a spec on his fair skin. "I didn't think you'd make it. Sugar told me you had an appointment that was going to go past closing tonight."

Smiling--dimples punctuating the simple joy of seeing his friend in their element, he leaned back against the bar with the pony neck of his bottle pinched between his slender fingers. "I did but it took only an hour more to finish the outlining for their piece than I expected."

"That's convenient."

"Mmm," Levi hummed as he took a sig from his bottle. "So who's the new girl on stage? I thought you had slated Baby Mama to debut third tonight."

"She was supposed to be third but she came down with food poisoning at the last minute. So I shifted things around."

Gaze following the green-eyed enchantress as she worked the stage, leaving the audience panting for more, Levi found himself mesmerized; lost in not the movement of her hips or the roll of her chest but the fluttering of her lashes, the quirk of her brows when she spotted him, and the fire in those gemstone eyes. Like a snake hypnotizing their prey, he fell into her gaze. Felt a shiver roll down his spine--shooting through his fingers, legs, toes, and back to the top of his head.

Levi knew Glorimama had an eye for talent, beauty, and attitude, but rarely could even she find someone that possessed all three. Well, naturally at least. Most of her girls had to be taught one thing or another but Venus Lamarr seemed to have been born with it all. The lovechild of punk rock and high glamour, she was a beautiful contradiction. A blend of posh sophistication and raw sex appeal with an air of challenge as her eyes found his again. Breaking the trance when he heard Glori chuckling off to the side, Levi rolled his eyes; ready for whatever snarky comment was coming his way.

"I can introduce you if you want."

Levi shook his head. "I'm too old for her. She belongs with someone younger who'll look good next to her."

"God, not this again," Glorimama groaned. Pivoting to the side, she ordered herself a brandy--neat and tidy--then turned back to glare at her friend with a single brow arched in stern protest. "If I hear you talk down about yourself one more time I'll have to slap it out of you. You'll sour my liquer you know with that kind of attitude."

Again, Levi could only laugh. Glorimama had always been this way since they met in his freshman year of college. Him the calm collected introvert and she the charismatic smooth talker that could sell a trash bag to the Queen of England and have her wearing it as a dress. They were perfect mirrored opposites which was why they got along so well. They balanced each other and gave one another what the other was missing. Now, thirteen years later and a world of change between them, they had remained the same to one another.

"Well," Glorimama sighed as she lifted the crystal lowball glass to her lips, "even if you don't ask her for a drink you should at least introduce yourself since she's now officially part of the shows line-up. And maybe hang up that self-deprecating attitude. Just a suggestion," she winked before sauntering off toward the backstage entrance that led to the dressing rooms. "Night Levi."

\---x---x---x---x---x---

After greeting his friends and knocking back a few shots in between drags from the cigarette he shared with Mikasa, Eren navigated his way through the lively crowd--still done up in his makeup though wearing more comfortable heels, ripped up boyfriend jeans and a his favorite netted crop top the showed of his Honey Birdette leather bralette. Smiling as he was praised by men and women alike, some getting a little too friendly with him as he passed them by, a sigh of relief escaped him as he finally reached the bar.

Swallowing back the nerves as they came rolling back in from where they'd been buried for the first half of the evening, he pressed his palms into the solid oak of the bar counter, closed his eyes, and counted to fifteen, then ten, five, then three before exhaling. He could handle the attention when he was on stage. Could take the feverish calls and the lusting howls, the reaching and grabbing and longing to touch him. When he was on stage he could take being in the spotlight--something that, at any other given point in the day would have him hanging on the walls like a shrinking violet. He could take it because the stage was a world separated from reality. When he was up there nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered except for the music and floor as it lit up beneath his feet.

Yet once he stepped down from the high gloss platform and wandered back into the dressing room, he was no longer Venus Lamarr the vixen. He was just his same awkward self that actively sought out the least lively spot in a party and hid there until the gathering came to its close. But Glorimama wanted him to try breaking past his boundaries. To open up a little--bit by bit--and try socializing more. Eren was an official addition to the Kiss Kiss Bang Bang line-up which meant he had to get more acquainted with the people around him--especially the big wigs in the crowd--and become more extroverted since his new title meant he'd be joining the other Babydolls as Glori called them on tour to Vegas and New York.

"You know I could be wrong," said a smooth voice with a strange gentleness to it, "but you look like death warmed up."

Frozen in place with eyes fixed on the counter, Eren turned, the breath quietly catching in his throat when he saw the handsome man he had spotted while on stage. Skin milky and luminous with eyes the color of starlight and features both delicate and angular, he felt his stomach knot and his hands clam up.

"You okay?"

Swallowing again, this time so that he didn't throw up, or worse, say something ridiculous to embarrass himself, Eren smiled. "Yeah," he breathed out; his voice a little rough from the exertion of the performance coupled with his crippling anxiety. "Just coming down from the performance."

"Ahh," was all the man said. Eren knew he could see right through him but was too polite to say anything.

Gnawing on his lip, his gaze darted between the wall of liquor bottles and his fingers as they fidgeted with the tips of his acrylic nails. "I'm not good with handling crowds," he admitted. Didn't know why he was disclosing this to a perfect stranger especially when Glorimama told him to try to be more outgoing. But he felt compelled to tell the truth. "It's hard being around this many people when they only know one side of you and all want a piece of you. They talk as if they know me and say things that... I don't know. I just...I just feel so out of place I guess."

There was silence between them as the words settled in. Oddly enough, it was a comfortable peace that Eren hadn't expected to find when speaking with someone he didn't know from Adam. But there they stood, both awkwardly yet comfortably as he waited for his drink and the stranger sipped his beer. When the bartender brought over his cocktail--a Sazerac with a candied slice of orange peel--he heard a soft chuckle as he brought the glass to his lips.

Sipping the spicy sweet cocktail, Eren looked to the stranger. "What?"

"Nothing," the man smiled to himself. "It's just that drink suits you."

Heart pounding and skin alight as he felt the liquid courage work its way through his veins, Eren licked his lips then bit the corner of his lip as he hesitated for a brief moment. "What's your name?" _Damn it, why did my voice have to crack? Now I sound like an idiot!_ he thought to himself.

"Levi. You?" There wasn't a hint of snark or teasing in his voice as he answered. Just an honest reply with a gentle expression.

 _God, he's so my type. Fuck, I'm in trouble._ "Which name?" he asked, trying to shake his nerves with a playful response. It didn't work thought. It never did when Eren tried to flirt. It just made him cringe at his own awkwardness more. "Sorry, I was ju--"

"Why are you apologizing?" Levi chuckled. Again, the sound was smooth and soft; not mocking or assaulting in its insensitivity to the atmosphere. Looking more closely at the brunette as he shied away from eye contact--likely to hide his embarrassment--Levi offered him a reprieve. "Well, on stage I know you're Venus Lamarr who's one hell of a performer and knows her way around a pair of heels. But you," he said as the young man looked up at him with eyes so deep he could fall into them. "You're a mystery."

Staring at him a moment longer as he found the will to speak, Eren found himself smiling back. "Eren," he said, extending a hand to Levi--his heart soaring when the man took it and gave it a shake. "I saw you talking to Mama," he continued, their hands still touching as their fingers mindlessly wove together. "You know each other?"

"Mhmm," he nodded; gaze dancing to their hands--smirking when Eren smoothed the pad of his thumb of the knuckle of Levi's. "We're old college friends."

"Was she the same back then as she is now?"

"Pretty much. A little bit more feisty and calculating but pretty much the same. The only thing that's really changed with time is her taste in jewelry."

"Really?"

Levi nodded. "She used to be way more outlandish and gaudy."

"What?" Eren gawked with a humored expression of disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"I've got the pictures to prove it. She'd probably skin me alive if I showed you though."

"Probably," Eren laughed; the sound dying off though not the smile it left burning on his cheeks as he looked at the liquor bottles stacked on the wall in front of them. 

The pleasant silence came again. It settling around them easily without struggle as they slid closer still to each other. What was this? Was it the alcohol that made it easier to talk to him? Or maybe it was the safety the seclusion offered them as they sat hidden away on the far end of the bar--in the corner where the light was dimmer and the music was less jarring. Perhaps it was both or maybe neither of the two. Maybe Levi was an alien sent to save him from the frightening crowd that had gathered around him that night. He certainly looked otherworldly. Features sharp yet elegant with hair as dark as spilled ink framing his face and intricate geometric tattoos of animals and forests and celestial skies decorating his arms, collarbone, and likely more than what the eye could see, he didn't fit into this mixture of people. Of all the groups and cliches and subgroups that were represented at The Abbey that night, none could be applied to him. He was truly without label.

Eyes fearlessly lingering in their admiration even when Levi turned and caught him staring, Eren felt little shame. Rather yet, he was spurred on. Bewitched by the music and the powerful tidal force of his gaze pulling him in. Shoulders touching with breath mingling, Eren wanted so badly to kiss him. Would have as their noses brushed with the gentle ghosting of lips skimming over his set off a fire within him. But just as he tilted his head to the side Levi pulled away a fraction of an inch; lifting a hand to cup the side of Eren's face--his thumb tenderly smoothing the line of his jaw. It was so sweet; so familiar and gentle. Eren hardly knew this man yet he was already melting. Falling to pieces without a care, he could have stayed that way all night. 

"Kiss me," he whispered. "Please?"

Watching his lips as they spoke, Levi quietly took in a breath; his thumb moving to gently toy with the brunette's bottom lip. "I can't."

"Are you taken?"

Levi snorted a laugh. "Hardly."

"Then why?"

He could only smile when he saw the look of disappointment paint Eren's beautiful face. "You're out of my league brat."

"Says the ten."

"I'm not a ten."

Moving closer until he was in Levi's space and their breath was mingling once more, Eren whispered, "Kiss me Levi."

Shocked by the sudden display of boldness as if they'd known each other longer than the short time they'd been talking, Levi's lips curled into a lopsided grin that conjured his dimples into existence. Bumping noses with the plucky brunette as their gazes locked, he smoothed a hand up the nape of Eren's neck while the other looped around his slim toned waist. He really was beautiful beyond words. Eyes like gemstones with pops of gold flickering in the depths of untamed green lined with thick feathery lashes and a mouth that could enchant even the most hardened of hearts, he was disarming and engaging. Destructive and commanding yet in a way more subtle than his alter-ego Venus Lamarr. Boyish charm melded with feminine wit and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, there was far more to Eren than what could be seen.

"Levi..."

The words were silenced by the press of lips and tangling of fingers in his long soft chestnut hair as Levi gave into temptation and Eren along with him. It was soft at first--sweet and pensive as they tested the feeling of their lips together. Mouth opening in silent invitation, Eren felt his knees buckle slightly when he felt Levi's tongue slid over his--it warm, slick, and tasting of sour apples and vodka. Drinking in the shared warmth while simultaneously casting his cares to the wind, the brunette let his hands wander freely over the tantalizing form beneath them wrapped in lean muscle and skin soft to the touch. He moaned into the embrace as Levi bit and suckled his bottom lip; their bodies pressing closer together as if they melt and become one complete person.

This wasn't who he was. Eren didn't make a habit of kissing strangers at bars or jumping into bed with them. But there was something about Levi that he couldn't wrestle himself free from. Call it magic. Call it chemistry. Eren didn't care what its name was. Only cared about the molding of their bodies as they fitted together with Levi shifting so that Eren was pressed against the wall with both arms looped around his neck--his fingers twisting and toying with his silky jet black hair. Didn't think as he rolled his hips into Levi's; loving the guttural growl it earned him in return. Eren could feel him getting hard. Was on his way there himself.

Kissing a trail from Levi's lips, up his jaw to his pierced ear, Eren flicked the earlobe with the tip of his tongue before pressing a sweet almost innocent kiss to the shell of his ear. "Take me home."

"We can't Eren."

"Why?" he whined in protest. He was so deep in his lust he couldn't think straight. "You think I just sleep around with anyone?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why?"

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not," Eren insisted as he brought Levi in closer, their lips coming together once more. Despite his rebuttal, he had to acknowledge the slight dizziness he felt as well as the tingling throughout his arms and legs. "I only had a few drinks. I promise."

"I'm not having sex when we've both been drinking. That's my final answer." Placing a soft peck on his lips, Levi gave him a weak smile as he brought both hands up to frames Eren's lovely countenance as if his own words had wounded him too. "I'm sorry. You deserve better than a drunk fuck."

As much as Eren wanted to be angry at him, he couldn't; not when Levi was looking at him with adoration. They hardly knew each other and yet the way he was looking at him made him feel as if he was the only one in Levi's world. As if he truly were something beautiful; something precious and treasured.

"Can I still kiss you?" the brunette asked more meekly now. He didn't want to let go. Didn't want to separate from him. "I like kissing you."

Levi just smiled and leaned back in for another kiss; them both laughing into the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to my Drag Queen Scene fanfic! I've been contemplating writing this fic because I have so many friends in the community but I wasn't sure if I could do it just. But after talking to them I decided to release this because it's something near and dear to me and I wanted to share this world with my readers. This beautiful glamorous world that's all sass, glitter, hairspray, and fearlessness. So here, from me to you, is Ink., a love letter to every queen out there. You are gorgeous. You are powerful. And you are my hero(ine)s. Love you always.
> 
> XoXoXo
> 
> -Mars


	2. Again

............... _early Sunday morning_...............

Jolting awake at what was supposed to be a gentle close of the apartment front door, Eren face planted into his pillow with a groan. Mind still in a haze from his dreams while his body fought to catch up with the rising of the morning sun, he was stuck in the events that transpired the night before. Quietly lifting his head to sigh the brunette rolled onto his back--his deep emerald eyes watching the blades on the ceiling fan for a moment before closing them as he imagined Levi's hands wandering down his back, hips, and thighs.

Shiving at the memory of his warm breath on his neck--the man smelling distinctly of mint and sweet lemon--Eren could feel the fabric of his boxers stretching taut as his half-gone morningwood revived itself. He hadn't lied when he told Levi the night before that he didn't make it a habit of jumping into bed with any guy he saw at the club. It had been several years since his past relationship and it had left a rather foul taste lingering in him. And it been almost as long since anyone had touched him the way Levi had yet there was something different in the way the man's hands held him. Something subtle yet ever present whenever they touched or kissed--as if Levi were touching something sacred and precious. The pressure of his fingers as they pressed into his hip and ass. The tenderness in his kiss and the feather soft brush of his cheek against Eren's when he ducked to the side to trail kisses from his ear to his throat which still bore his mark.

Glancing to the alarm clock on his nightstand, Eren bit his lip. He knew there wasn't a lot of time to indulge that morning. He'd finally managed to schedule an appointment with the elusive yet wildly talented head tattoo artist at Bonobo and it was required that he show up thirty minutes early so that they could take care of the paperwork and review the stencil before application. He'd never met the head artist before. Had only seen the man in passing with his black surgical mask on while the co-owner and second senior artist Hanji helped him with scheduling during their one hour consultation. If he was late then he'd forfeit his appointment and have to reschedule--something that could land him an appointment at the very end of the year knowing their busy schedules.

He knew all of this and understood the consequences and yet couldn't get the heat of Levi's kiss out of his head. Couldn't stop himself from fantasizing about what it'd be like if his lips had kissed more than just his lips, cheeks, and neck. Reaching down past the band of his boxers, Eren gasped as he took hold of his member; his back already arching with impatience as he began to stroke himself. Breaths heavy and level at the beginning, they soon fell into a more ragged pace as he tightened his grip and smoothed his free hand up and under his shirt, toying with his chest in a way that had him moaning into the pillows. Toes curling as he neared his peak, Eren could have sworn he heard Levi's playful velvet rich voice cooing in his ear. Could have sworn he felt his chest pressing into his and a hand gripping his waist with a thumb rubbing gentle circles into the skin of his hip. 

Lips quivering as his untamed imagination took the scene one step further with him being stripped of his clothes and thrust into, Eren choked on a gasp as he came. Smiling lazily as his vision went in and out of focus, he rolled his head to the side; his heart skipping when he saw the faint ghost of Levi laying there beside him with that charming lopsided grin. His mood shifted little by little like sunlight turning to shade as the figment vanished and he was once again alone in his room.

Eyes watching the pillow, he smirked weakly though the light never met his eyes. "God I'm a freak."

\---x---x---x---x---x---

"Come on monster, you're going to miss breakfast if you don't come down stairs," Levi called from the kitchen where he was busy poaching four eggs while simultaneously toasting honey wheat bread in the pan and mashing avocados. Humming along to Chicano Batman's "A Hundred Dead and Loving Souls" as it played on the sound system, he ceased in his actions when he didn't hear footsteps on the stairs but instead groaning coming from the hallway on the second floor. "Kamali?" he called again. Wiping his hands clean, he wandered to the stairs. "Hey, Mali, did you hear me?"

A string of small cries and whimpers sounded from the second floor bathroom before there came the pattering of small feet on the wood floor. Rounding the corner with tears in her blue eyes and streaking her freckled caramel skin was Kamali. Dressed in her father's worn out faded black Unknown Pleasures tee shirt with her plaid sleeping shorts poking out from underneath, she stood there with a comb tangled in her black curls and a pout puffing out her bottom lip as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's stuck," she murmured with a sniffle.

"Oh sprout," he tried to say without laughing as he climbed the stairs. Collecting her into a hug, Levi was careful not to tug on the brush. He'd seen this happen once with her mother when the two of them were getting ready to go out years ago; she had put too much honey mimosa pomade in her hair. Pulling away, Levi surveyed the damage. "Doesn't look too bad even though you got it tangled in there pretty good. What were you doing Mali?"

"I w-was trying to d-do my hair in braids," she explained, every other word punctuated with a sniffle or a whimper when she reached up to see if she could loosen the comb. Breaking out into a shrill yelp when it tugged too hard, the tears began to flow again. "Dad," she cried.

Lovingly shushing as hugged her, Levi kissed the top of her head.

"Y-You're not gonna c-cut it out, right?" Kamali sobbed.

"No sprout, I'm not going to cut it out. Let's go downstairs and I'll fix it while you eat your breakfast, 'kay. Sound good?"

Nodding her silent agreeance, Kamali rubbed the tears from her eyes while walking down the stairs with her other hand holding her fathers. Taking her usual spot at the dinner table next to her favorite succulent--a small potted ball cactus she had put a hat on and named Alfred--she waited patiently for him to finish making her breakfast; the sniffles still sounding every few minutes or so until he set down her avocado toast with poached eggs and fruit. Picking up the toast that was half the size of her head, the girl nibbled on it as the music changed to something she knew.

Waiting until Kamali took the first few bites, Levi changed over to the newest BTS album available on his streaming service. She had gotten a taste for the boy band when her mother took Kamali to Seoul to visit her grandfather's side of the family. Since then it'd been nothing but BTS this and BTS that. She was particularly fond of Namjoon who she had sworn to marry when she was older much to Levi's humor. Now that the ten year old was distracted he could further assess the extent of the tangle.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Kamali had once gotten two chewed up blocks of watermelon-strawberry Hubba Bubba stuck in her hair right before picture day two years ago leading to an impromptu trip to the salon. Thankfully they were able to salvage most of her hair but had to cut off an inch much to his daughters dismay. It was why she hated going to the salon and prefered it when her father did her hair or her mother when she stayed with her on weekdays. Exhaling a sigh, Levi jogged back up the flight of stairs to the second floor where he grabbed the shea butter detangler, the parting comb, and a few violet hair bands. Returning to the breakfast table, he set the items on the kitchen island then opened the floor to ceiling sliding glass door that let out onto the patio where Ladybird, their Finnish Spitz and Chifoo, their long haired black cat were lounging.

With the fresh summer air rolling in, Levi took a few bites of his breakfast to fill his cheeks before he got to work fixing his daughters hair. First was the detangler which he applied generously though not enough to make her hair oily. Free hand pressed to the base of her hair, he gently worked the comb back and forth with eyes tracking it carefully--Levi pausing one or two times when Kamali yelped or reached up with a muffled whine. Waiting until she huffed out a few breaths through her button nose then gave him the thumbs up, he got back to work. Freeing the comb a moment later, he shoved it into the back pocket of his black jeans then reached for the wide toothed comb to separate any parts that may have still been knotted.

"What hairdo are we doing today monster?" he asked while gently raking his fingers through her dark bouncy curls. Looking over her shoulder as she dipped into the folder in the picture library on his phone that was filled with hairstyles she liked, he waited until Kamali settled on one. Smirking when she lifted it to his eye level as he bent over, Levi nodded. "So half big braids and then the rest in a ponytail? 'Kay. After this you got to finish getting dressed so we can head to the shop. 'Kay kiddo?"

"Yup yup."

Getting to work, Levi quickly and painlessly separated her hair into three sections--working the detangler into each portion if it hadn't been applied prior. He had learned a thing or two during the trips to the salon. He'd often ask to watch the stylist as she worked so that he could replicate a few of the easier hairdos at home when Kamali was in between haircuts. Taken by his interest and devotion to his daughter, the women always gave him a seat next to their station so that he could not only see what they were doing and what products were best for Mali's hair but also provide support if the stylist tugged to hard on her sensitive scalp or applied too much heat with the styling tools.

"How's the toast?" he asked in jest as she cleaned her fingertips with a smack of her lips for each one.

"Awesome."

"One or two thumbs?" Chuckling when she gave it two big thumbs up with an enthusiastic smile, he got back to work. "Sorry that we got to go into the store today monster," Levi said as he braided the third section of hair. "It shouldn't take too long though. Well, I hope."

"Is it a big tattoo today?"

"Yeah. The customer has been waiting a few months for this so I had to schedule it on a Sunday when I had some free time. But I'll make it up to you munchin." Finishing her do by collecting the curly ends into a fluffy ponytail which he tied with a single purple hair band, Levi kissed the top of her head then slumped against her; laughing to himself when she pushed back with a whine saying he was too big and heavy. "So what do you want to do when I finish up at the shop?"

"Mmmmm," she hummed; her head cocking to the side while she cupped her chin as if she were thinking deeply on what there was for them to do. "Could we get the spicy ramen again?"

"Can you finish it this time?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a cheeky grin; her dimples showing as it grew.

"You sure? I'm not going to save you and finish it for you if you can't this time."

"Yeah. I can do it."

"Swear?" he asked holding up his pinky.

"I swear," she assured when she linked her small finger with his.

"Alright. We'll get the spicy ramen. Anything else?"

"New pink chopsticks."

Levi snorted a laugh. "And new pink chopsticks."

"With flowers and cats on them."

"Okay, okay. Go get dressed monster and we'll head out."

"'Kay!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It had nearly cost him a moving violation ticket and his peace of mind but Eren had made it to Bonobo at twelve-thirty on the dot. Jean had caught him in the bathroom when he was brushing his teeth after his shower--those ever vigilant amber eyes finding the numerous faint hickies that had been left on him from the night before. From there their conversation had turned into a game of twenty questions; veiled answers given in response to the blonde's questions because Eren didn't know what to say or how to explain himself when half of the evening had turned into a hazy yet beautiful blur. He had gone out, performed as usual, had a few drinks, and then made out with the most perfect man he'd ever seen. Then, as to be expected of Eren, he let the man get away after which the brunette returned home to mope about it.

That was just his luck too, Eren thought to himself with a pitiful smile as he parked his car in the lot behind the tattoo parlor. The good men never stayed and worst ones always did. ' _At least I got to kiss him,_ ' he mused; feeling a little bit happier at the pondering as he recalled for the upteenth time that afternoon the heat of Levi's lips and how smooth and supple they were. How perfectly they formed to his and the way he tasted more like mint than alcohol.

Rounding the corner to the front of the street where the main entrance was, he took a deep breath then another to calm himself before reaching for the handle. This wasn't his first tattoo; had countless smaller pieces scattered here and there with varying meaning and worth to them. His favorite was the blind piece his friend Emmanuel did for him on the inside of his thighs. On the right was a beautiful galaxy watercolor whale falling through the sky to match the pot of petunias on the left leg with the text "Oh no, not again" scrawled in a thought bubble above. He had loved Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy since he was a child and appreciated it even more as an adult so naturally it had found its way into his tattoo collection. However, the piece he'd have started that afternoon was something even more dear to him.

Not wasting another moment outside, he entered Bonobo where the usual scene played out. Plotted throughout the sitting area where patrons waited for their artist to call them into the back were a mishmash of hipster twenty-something year olds reading magazines or scrolling through their social media pages. There were baby boomers with full sleeves, a few women that looked like the typical "influencer" models on Instagram with airbrushed tan skin, and the occasional sore thumb wearing a button-down polo and khakis as if they were a gnarc snitching on the lot of them. After checking in with Annie, the quiet blonde at the front counter, he sat down next to an older woman far into her golden years though still young at heart. Pushing his earbuds in and turning the volume up, he filled out the rest of the paperwork he'd been handed.

Head bobbing along as he checked No on the allergens box and followed it up with the medications he took--one for his ADHD and one temporarily for his back pain, he stopped every so often to look up in case they had called his name and he hadn't heard. It had occurred to him before when he had first visited the shop for his consultation but again as he scanned the place now that it was beautifully designed with nothing out of place. Less like the typical tattoo parlors one would imagine and more like a hybrid of Japanese spa meets a traditional Minka home, it was a relaxing place to be--soothing any anxious patrons before their appointments were called. Blonde wood floors mixed with the soaring ceilings, geometric dark woodwork on the ceiling and the paper panelled separators that sectioned off each artists station. At the far end of it all were two doors that opened up to larger private rooms where they took clients who were getting more extensive pieces done.

Eren hadn't glanced back downward to his finished paperwork for longer than a moment when a muffled voice called his name. Gaze darting to the counter, he had expected to see Annie or Hanji there along with the Lee, the always-masked head artist he had only seen once and for less than a moment. Instead he was greeted by familiar starlight blue eyes that stared back at him with disbelief. Standing there with his black surgical mask pulled down and secured beneath his gently pointed chin was Levi. _His_ Levi. The man he had been thinking of all night and all morning long. There was still the slight possibility that he wouldn't recognize him; especially without his makeup and drag on. But something in the way Levi watched Eren told the brunette otherwise.

Standing up, Eren collected his messenger bag and put his headphones away while attempting to not drop anything. Hands trembling and heart racing as if he'd just ran a half mile uphill, he was a mess. He needed to look up so that he wouldn't trip over his feet but looking up meant seeing him--seeing Levi and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Not when his arms felt like they were about to break and legs turning traitor as they trudged along like blocks of lead. A sickening brew of nausea, embarrassment, and self-loathing for his actions earlier that morning loomed over him as if the man in front of him knew he had been used as fapping material not once but twice.

Thankfully, whether Levi remembered him or not, he was merciful and helped Eren with his things--taking the bag and the clipboard as he told Hanji he was heading to backroom number two. Not a single thing gave him away. Not the way he smiled that loose lopsided smile as opened the door for the brunette or the way he dove into conversation about the tattooing process and that they'd likely need to do it in sections. It was only when Eren began to remove his shirt after being told to do so that he caught Levi staring at him for the briefest moment. The look in his eyes--the one of memory and thirst. It was that faint flicker in his steely gaze was what gave him away.

"You don't have to be so anxious you know," Levi said casually as he set up the tray on his cart with the various needles and pods of ink he'd need. Setting down the spare pair of black rubber gloves and the jar of vaseline he'd use later to cover the tattoo before bandaging, he turned around on his stool with a humored look as he watched Eren blush and awkwardly turn away. "I'm not a gossip if that's what you're worried about."

"W-What?" Eren managed much to his surprise. He hadn't been entirely sure if he'd be able to talk if Levi started speaking to him.

"The stage performance?"

"O-Oh, that." Of course that's what he was talking about. Why would he mention the various other things they had done or the fact that Eren had practically clung to him near the end asking for one more kiss? "Right, that..."

There came an ensuing silence as Levi finished assembling what he'd need while Eren put his hair up into a loose bun and laid down on the cushioned table on the flat of his stomach with arms folded beneath his chin. Face angled away from artist to hide his wandering gaze, he truly did feel guilty for how he had used Levi that morning even if it was only for a moment and all in his head no less. Felt wretched for how he had taken that lovely face and air of elegance and sullied it with his own unmanageable desires. Levi had been nothing but kind, understanding, and cordial and there Eren was again wondering--despite his embarrassment--what the man looked like without his black tank top on and how much more of his body was covered in the intricate tattoo work painting his fair skin.

"Sorry, I know this is gonna be awkward but I gotta shave your back," Levi said as he spun around to face the brunette; his voice effectively bringing Eren back to the present and away from where his mind had wandered off to. 

Watching as he silently nodded his response with the same embarrassed expression a child would wear, Levi bit back a laugh; the corner of his lip quirking in amusement. The brat was so easy to read when he was "Eren" and not "Venus." Like the night before, he was an open book cracked at the spine with pages fluttering about for him to decipher. It was endearing. Charming in how he flinched just barely as Levi ran a gloved hand along the slope of his back, skimming the smooth caramel skin before lightly dragging the razor across the area he'd be applying the stencil to. And just like last night, Levi was once again entranced by the strange bewildering beauty he possessed.

Both Eren and Venus had their traits--their points--that elevated their allure. Fiery, unpredictable, and domineering, Venus Lamarr was a siren that dared the men who beheld her not to fall under her spell. The way her body snaked and snapped. The roll of her hips and arching of her back. How her hair cascaded down to her shoulders and fell in front of her face before she'd toss the audience a wink. She truly was the embodiment of seduction. 

But when the nails came off and the makeup was washed away, there was something just as beautiful beneath. Awkward and clumsy with his words, Eren was a far departure from Venus. Levi could already tell he preferred to be somewhere quiet and sometimes needed to be alone to recharge. It was why he had snuck away to the corner of the bar rather than staying with his friends in the middle of the action. He was embarrassed easily and often put himself down but there was a sense of honesty in his smile. An acceptance of himself that one rarely found in someone his age. He knew who he was and didn't seek to hide it.

Hard pressed to keep control of his hands as they worked, Levi finished his task before he was sucked back into last nights dream and tossed the razor in the red hazardous waste container off to the side where all the razors and needles went. Reaching for the stick of clear deodorant, he warned the brunette again of what he was going to do; another smile threatening to appear when Eren's back curved away from the cold touch of the deodorant stick as it was applied to the left side. Eyeballing the space once more to make sure the placement was correct, Levi applied the transfer paper to the skin, smoothed his hands up and down it to ensure a clean crisp application, then carefully removed the paper. It was only after Eren had looked at it in the body length mirror on the door and gave his approval that they moved on to the main event.

Lowering the table before the brunette laid back down, Levi unwrapped a new ink needle and slid it into his machine then adjusted the knobs until it was secure. Pressing on the foot pedal with the tip of his shoe, he listened to the buzz to make sure one everything was put together the way it should be. It was a habit of his. Something he had carried over from his apprenticeship days when he had neglected to tighten the securing knob enough. As expected, the needle began to bounce half way through the appointment causing muddled blown out lines that his mentor later had to go back over and fix for him. Luckily the person being inked was another artist that had volunteered and found the whole incident funnier than it ought to have been.

"You have any music you prefer listening to?" he asked; looking away from his set up with his mask now on but eyes still friendly and open as they turned toward Eren. "I usually have a playlist running in the background to help with pacing but if you have something you'd like to listen to, let me know now, 'kay?"

Staring up at him from where he was laying, Eren had to take a long moment before he could find the words he needed. "Nothing in particular," he said, clearing his throat as the words left him. "So long as it's not heavy metal or anything I'm alright."

"Not a fan of metal huh?"

"It's alright. I just don't like listening to it when I'm already on edge and getting stabbed with a needle."

Levi couldn't help but snort a laugh. "Guess Marilyn Manson's out," he dead-panned.

"I-I mean if it's what you want to listen to then you should--"

"I'm fucking with you brat. Relax." Removing the glove of his left hand, Levi scrolled through the music library on his phone and selected the classical playlist. Moments later, 'Venus, Bringer of Peace' by Holst began to play. Glancing back to Eren over the rim of his mask, he arched a brow. "Good?"

Eren nodded, unable to stop the warm smile he offered in return. "Yeah."

"Perfect. Just try not to fall asleep and if the pain gets to be too intense tell me and I'll stop immediately. 'Kay?"

Eren only nodded as his eyes closed and the smile on his face grew. He loved classical music, even more so Holst. The planetary suite the instrumental piece had been taken from was one of his favorites and was, in part, what had inspired the tattoo he had drawn and was now having inked onto his back as Levi set to work with the first set of lines that represented the astronomical length each planet was from the sun. Blending modernist minimalism and pointillism with finer details around the planets, he wanted to wear his love--his obsession--for space and the stars. 

"So you drew this, huh?" Levi commented when he saw that Eren was getting a little too comfy and had begun to drift asleep to the music. "You're very talented. Do you go to school for it?"

Eyes lazily opening, Eren took in a breath then sighed it out with a faint smile. "Yeah, I'm in the art program at UCLA but I'm not really all that talented. I'm not diverse like everyone else is and I can't draw people accurately to save my life."

"Is drawing people accurately that big of a deal though? I mean, is it going to make that much of a difference or stop you from getting your degree?"

"No, not really. It just sucks because I'd like to be better at it. I don't know how people like you do it. How you can take animals or people that you see and just draw them."

"People like me..." Levi murmured more to himself as he pondered Eren's words.

Glancing to Levi from the corner of his eye, Eren pressed his chin into the fold of his arms again. "Yeah, people like you. I looked through your portfolio online before I booked my consultation and it was amazing. I couldn't believe all of that was done on skin and not canvas or paper. Your lines are so clean and precise with nothing wasted and you don't just draw people. It's like you're capturing them in that moment and imbuing them into the tattoo. It was amazing."

Clearing his throat, Levi quietly thanked Eren then returned to his work. He couldn't think of anything else to say in response because his mind was reeling from the honest flattery he'd just been blindsided by. Although again, he could not help but notice the way Eren spoke down about himself. True, Levi may have more years of experience and a few degrees to show for it but the brats art was nothing to sneeze at. Rather, it was something so unique and beautiful and mesmerizing that he felt a rush of excitement when Hanji first showed him the scanned image Eren had attached to his appointment request. It was why he had come in on a Sunday when he should have been out with his daughter. He was excited to meet the individual who had drawn such a thing and asked for him, by name, to tattoo it for them.

With the change in music came a change in needles as Levi prepped to do the shading and linework for the terrestrial planets. They had decided to do the tattoo in three pieces. First would be the establishing lines, circles for the planets and moons, and the primary layer of shading. The next appointment would be the detail work with the dotting, finer lines, adding in the asteroid belt, Kuiper belt, and the details for the planet surfaces. The last appointment would be the sun which was going to be situated right below Eren's shoulder blade. It was likely to hurt the most since the skin there was tender and carried more nerves than the lower back so he saved it for last so they could take their time and move slow if need be.

Turning back to the table after changing out the needles, Levi was ensnared once more by the beauty of Eren's form--it laid before him glowing warmly under the lights above. Skin smooth and soft with wisps of hair that had escaped from his bun dusting the nape of his neck and shoulder. The way in which his back flexed with each motion and how his lungs gently expanded his ribs whenever he breathed. Levi wanted to put his machine down and touch him. To take his gloves off and just feel that warm flesh beneath his hands one last time. To reach up, undo the hair band, and comb his fingers through the silken chestnut strands. But just as Levi had suspected, Eren was too good for him. Not only was he out of his league but he was likely to be far too young. And no one that young and full of life had any business being with someone half a decade or so older than them. That was what Levi believed as he cleared his head and returned to his work.

Hand pausing when Eren jolted beneath him, Levi looked to the brunette. "Too much?"

Hiding his blush in the crook of his arm as his gaze met Levi's, Eren murmured, "No. It just tickles."

Quietly observing how flushed the brats cheeks became when he mumbled his answer, Levi made a mental note to be careful near the curve of Eren's back--specifically near the base where his spine met the twin dimples that deepened whenever the brunette moved or tensed his body. It was strange to think of it in that moment, but Levi never experienced this sort of difficulty at work before. Had never had to restrain and compose himself so many times in the course of a single hour and they still had one more to go. Levi had never been as tempted as he was then and he hated himself for being so easily drawn in. What was this magnetism that attracted him to Eren? And why couldn't he break free from it?

"So you've been friends with Glor--I mean Erwin since college," Eren asked, trying to make small talk as best as he could. Communication had never been his strong suit but talking right now was better than staying silent. "How come I never saw you at any of the other drag shows?"

Processing the words as he multitasked, Levi wiped away the beads of blood from the line he had just completed. "I usually work the nights he has his shows. The shop is open until nine-thirty on weekdays so it's hard to make it in time."

"And the weekends?"

"I'm with my daughter on the weekends." 

Levi had considered keeping that tidbit to himself a little longer. Likely shouldn't have told Eren at all because it was to much too soon but, despite himself, he had opened his mouth and let go of the information because he was interested. So interested in the brunette that he had to know the brats opinion on matter so that he could decide whether to pursue him or not. Patiently, he waited for him to process the information; for Eren to understand that there was something else-- _someone_ else in his life that took priority and it wasn't just the shop and its client base.

"You know," Eren began, his pensive tone causing Levi to tense as the rest of the sentence dangled from the brunette's tongue. "I wasn't expecting that but I can see you with a kid." Breathing a laugh, Eren closed his eyes with his chin resting atop his folded arms. "I wonder if they're anything like you."

Beside himself with relief, Levi swallowed back the newfound excitement swelling up inside him. "A little. She's more like her mother though."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing because you make it sound like she's a troublemaker."

"It's both. Last week I got a call from her elementary school to tell me that she couldn't walk the stage at her graduation ceremony because she had gotten into a fight with two other girls." Snorting a laugh as he recounted the incident, Levi shook his head. "I couldn't be too upset with her though. She was standing up for a friend that was being bullied."

"They wouldn't let her walk the stage just for that? That's a little harsh."

"It's a private school so they can do whatever they want. I tried to fight it but they wouldn't budge."

Huffing a breath, Eren remembered his childhood when he had been suspended for doing the same thing. "Administrators are all the same. They do the minimal amount of work required of them and let the popular kids slide while making everyone else's life difficult."

"Something tells me there's a story behind that statement."

Biting his lip, Eren mustered what little courage he could find while being half-naked on a tattoo table. "Come to the show on Tuesday night and I'll tell you all about it."

Peeking to the brunette from the corner of his eye--noting how horribly nervous he looked, Levi fought to keep his himself in check. "I'm working late Tuesday. You may end up waiting until after the show."

"I can be patient," Eren said; his pulse loud in his ears while his palms began to sweat and his fingers tensed--the nails biting into his biceps. "It's not like I'll be free before then."

"You know, I usually don't make a habit of going out on dates with my clients."

In an instant, Eren's heart had plummeted from the lofty place it had fluttered to moments before. Just a client. That's all he was; no more, no less. Despite the kiss, the smiles and glances shared throughout their conversation the night before... Despite of the undeniable chemistry that sparked the strange flirtation brewing between them the moment he had laid down on that table Eren was still just a client; nobody of consequence or importance. Chest aching, he ducked his head back into the crook of his arms where he could hide his embarrassment and the expression of dejection he knew would be visible on his face.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly. "I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable." Briefly looking between the tattoo and Eren's face, Levi quickly put two and two together when he saw the sullen form he'd assumed; face tilted away from him and hidden in his arms. "And I said _usually_ Eren, not never."

Eren didn't move. Didn't speak even because he did not dare get his hopes up only to have the rug yanked out from beneath him. He'd been played a fool too many times to do that to himself a third time. It was when Levi set the tattoo machine down on the tray next to him and sat there in silence that Eren shifted his head to the left and peeked at the man sitting beside him. Emerald green meeting beautiful glittering blue, all his thoughts--his fears and anxieties--fell away the same way they had the night before. Breath catching when Levi pulled down his mask--revealing the small knowing smile beneath--Eren fought the urge to reach out and kiss him.

Leaning in so that they were only a breath apart, Levi told him "You shouldn't fill in blanks you know" before pressing a soft kiss to Eren's lips. "It causes all sorts of misunderstandings."

Gaze still holding Levi's as their noses brushed with breath mingling together, Eren could have sworn he'd collapse from his nerves had he been standing. "S-So...you'll come?" Eren hated how timid he sounded. Hated how anxious he was when what he needed more than anything in that moment was the courage not to throw himself off a cliff.

Levi smirked, his eyes wandering over Eren's face as they drank in every detail. "Yeah," he answered; his voice low and gentle as if he were telling Eren a secret. "I'll be there."

"L-Levi...?"

"Mmm?"

Every inch of Eren felt as if it were on fire the longer he held the man's gaze. He was so handsome--so cool yet kind in his words and actions that Eren could not have stopped himself from wanting more. Such a thing was impossible when the atmosphere between them was as electric as it was in that moment. Closing the gap separating them, Eren kissed him. It was an innocent kiss. One that lasted for only a minute and left his lips tingling with heat as they parted. Heart stuttering when Levi smiled back at him, Eren returned the gesture; not even caring how goofy his lopsided grin may have looked when he saw the dimples in Levi's cheeks.

"Now that that's sorted out," Levi announced with a teasing lilt to his tone, "I need you to lay back down so I can wrap this up."

"'Kay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Levi's a daddy and also yes, he's a food hipster that likes avocado toast. Fight me. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, Kamali "Mali" is actually based off of a real person. My former boss had this adorable little girl named Benni who had the sweetest little smile but was mischievous as heck so of course I had to pay homage to her. Originally she was going to be Hanji's daughter but I decided to switch it up and make Levi a dad. Idk, I'm really digging it.


	3. Moondance

............... _Tuesday, late afternoon_...............

Curled up on the bench next to the window in the dressing room that looked out over the lush gardens surrounding the dressing rooms of the Bardot Room at the Avalon, Eren was lost in thought with his phone cupped in both hands. He and Levi had exchanged numbers on Sunday after the appointment--the artist walking him to his car so that they could talk a little longer. It was so different than what Eren was used to. A stark contrast to the others that played hard to get and gave him the cold shoulder because they didn't want to look desperate. Those guys who had played it cool. His first ex had been one of those guys. Waiting until he had completely changed out of his drag because he "wasn't used to seeing people like that." The second was the opposite and by far the worst. So it was frightening meeting someone who was not only different than any of the other people he had met but considerate, genuine, and honest.

Eyes leaving the late afternoon view outside the window, Eren looked at his phone--pressed his thumb to the small circle at the bottom, unlocked the screen, then went to his messages for the upteenth time that afternoon. They had been texting each other throughout the day and, like a teenager screaming into their pillow with glee whenever their crush messaged back, the replies from Levi had Eren smiling within moments. Even the few short responses that he had typed out before signing off so that he could start in on a tattoo were littered with fondness. They had agreed to take things slow. Had decided that it'd be best to not get ahead of themselves and just let things progress naturally. Yet the more Eren read and re-read the texts the more he wished that they could fast-forward a few months because he was already starry eyed for the artist.

"Dude, you aren't even dressed?!" Jean snapped from across the dressing room when he opened the door to find his friend sitting on the bench wearing his stockings, lacey girdle, underwear, and nothing else. Setting his large makeup box down on the vanity with a slam, he folded his arms across his chest; watching as Eren slowly and quiet shamelessly got up and sauntered over to the chair. Not moving until Eren settled in with his long chestnut hair falling neatly around his shoulders, Jean opened the case he'd sat down and pulled out the wide spaced boars hair brush. "So," he started as he began combing through Eren's hair just to make sure there weren't any tangles when he began to style it, "who's the guy?"

Looking at Jean through the mirror, Eren didn't say a word. Could only turn away with embarrassment painting his face as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Really Eren, you thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"How the hell does that make any sense dude?" Sighing his frustration when he saw the apologetic look on his friends face, Jean just rolled his eyes and got back to work. "Is he coming tonight? You won't stop looking at your messages so I assume he is."

"Yeah," the brunette said with with a small smile. "I'm really nervous though. He's way out of my league and I don't want to embarrass myself or put him off or anything."

"Any guy that would be put off by you messing up on stage isn't worth your time."

"I know."

"Do you?" Jean arched an inquisitive brow with bobby pins pursed between his lips as he began to style Eren's hair in sections. "I'm not playing dude. If this guy is anything like Kent, I'll kick his ass before he even tries to shake my hand."

Snorting a laugh, Eren smirked. "I know but you can trust me this time. He's different. I don't even know why he's into me. Guess I'll just have to wait and find out right?"

Looking at the brunette in the mirror with a less than pleased expression, Jean gave a short sigh. "Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being a fucking tree."

Eren just laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're sure it's okay?" Levi asked Hanji as he finished cleaning up backroom one where he'd finished the detail work on a massive Japanese inspired back piece. There were two more sessions to go and they had gotten less done today than last time but that was to be expected when they were doing the sections right above the ribs. Pulling off his gloves and tossing them into the waste bin as they left the room, he tucked his mask beneath his chin. "I can handle Rosie's appointment since I'm her primary artist."

"And I'm telling you I've got it since I'm the watercolor artist here. Her and I already said we'd be sitting and doing some color on the shoulder tonight so it's fine."

"But--"

"Levi, it's fine," she asserted once again, this time more sternly, as they entered the manager's office. "Look, it's been a long time since you've had a night to yourself and even longer since you last went out and just had some fun. So go. Jump some fences, scrape your knees, go skinny dipping--the world's your oyster so get goin'."

Grabbing his worn and faded black leather rucksack, he shrugged it over one shoulder. "Thanks Hanji. I owe you."

"You don't owe me jack. If anything this'll be a blessing since you'll be less cranky tomorrow when you come in."

Levi could only laugh. She was right and they both knew it. He hadn't had a real day off in years. Between being a parent and running a business, he'd lost more sleep than he cared to admit and hadn't slept in or had a leisurely morning to himself for almost a decade. So, it was with a thankful smile that he slipped on his aviators and left for the evening. If traffic was kind, he'd be able to make it to the Avalon before Eren went on stage. Even with the worse case scenario he'd still be there in time for the closing performance. Had hanji not stepped in--she had overheard him talking with Jinn about how he had plans afterwards--he would have been closing that night which meant Eren would be waiting for him well after the show had ended.

The drive back home was shorter than it usually was. Or perhaps it felt that way because he was leaving at an hour that was foreign to him and everything seemed different--from the streets that should have been familiar but felt alien in the early evening summer sunlight to the bustling of people walking around with their friends and those who had sat down for dinner on the verandas of numerous restaurants. Were Tuesday's the new date night or was he that detached from the world that he had forgotten about "friend's night"? 

Pulling up to 12120 Exposition Boulevard, he reached up to the clicker attached to his sun visor to open the gate. Once in, Levi quickly parked, grabbed his things, and headed inside--his brain moving faster with his thoughts than his fingers as they fumbled with the keys in the lock. There were a million things he needed to do before leaving, one of which was calm himself down. He couldn't be entirely sure from their conversation outside the shop, but Levi was pretty sure that tonight was a date. ' _Date?_ ' he parroted to himself quietly. What should they do if it was? What should _he_ do if it wasn't? What if this was just a casual thing for Eren? Levi doubted it was. He didn't seem like the type of person to just go and hook up with anyone. But what if what they fizzled out after a week or two or maybe a month? Could he keep someone's attention for any longer than that when he was constantly working and had a kid to worry about?

Groaning into his hands as they smoothed over his face then swept up to rake through his hair, Levi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried counting down from thirty. He had never been so anxious in all his life. Had never experienced this sickening concoction of excitement and dread. Even when he had to tell his parents that he and his ex were pregnant just days after his twenty-second birthday. Or that time he, Erwin, and Hanji had all gotten chased down by the cops when they had snuck into the Linda Vista on Halloween when they were college freshmans and managed to escape with only a few cuts on their arms and legs from the chain link fence. All of that he could handle. But this? This was something far outside of his realm. Yet despite his insecurity he knew he had to go. Not had to, no, he wanted to go. Wanted to see Eren again. Wanted to see him smile and hear him talk passionately about the planets and the stars the same way he did during their last session.

Head perking up as inspiration struck him, Levi rushed up the stairs to his room after feeding Chifoo and Ladybird--turning on the shower for a moment and letting it run as he stripped down. Not wasting anymore time than was necessary, he washed his hair, face, and body; foregoing shaving since his stubble hadn't come in. It likely wouldn't until morning or tomorrow afternoon. Levi had always had an issue growing out his facial hair but it didn't phase him much. Not anymore it didn't now that he and Mali's mother had broken up.

Hopping out less than ten minutes later, Levi dried his hair with a towel as he wandered into the bedroom and made a beeline for the closet. He didn't want to wear the basic tee shirt and jeans the way he had the last time he'd gone out on Sunday and he wasn't about to wear a tank top. If this was a date he had to put some effort into his clothes. But he didn't want to look like a tool either. Again, his hands found their way to his hair where they combed through the damp jet black tresses once then twice and then again for good measure. Levi was a mess and he knew it.

Looking down at his leg when he felt the cat rub up against his calf, Levi offered her a weak smile. "I am seriously not cut out for this Chi." Attention returning to the clothing hanging in front of him, he swallowed back the nerves building up in his throat. "Was it always this stressful? Or did I just not care as much then as I do now?"

The words hung in the air accompanied only by the blissful purring as Chi danced figure eights around her person--her head nudging and nuzzling at him for affection. Forcing them to the back of his mind for now, Levi turned on the music to bring him down from the extreme high he'd been driven into. Silently singing along to "We Are The People" by Empire of the Sun, he drifted far from his worries and anxieties while getting dressed. Skipping the cologne because he didn't want to over do it, he fastened his watch to his left wrist with the face facing down and the leather strap secured at the top. Slipping on his newish black lowtops then grabbed his leather jacket on the way out just in case the marine layer came in early that night.

With Chifoo hot on his heels as he went down stairs then ran back up the stairs to grab his glasses because he had taken his contacts out, Levi was muttering to himself by the time he had made it to the front door. Looking at his reflection in the small round mirror by the foyer before leaving, he just sneered his frustration because it was too late to change his outfit. Petting the cat once more then giving Ladybird a kiss on the head, he told them to wish him luck. Door closing behind him, he locked it and hurried to the jeep. So long as traffic held up he'd make it there just in time for the first set of the night. Shifting gears after backing out of the driveway, Levi did a sharp u-turn and headed toward the freeway--his music still playing on his phone now just to help him keep track of how much time had passed.

Smiling to himself as he merged onto the I-10 heading east toward West Hollywood, a thought occurred to him. True, he was a nervous wreck and was likely overdressed for the Avalon but it was the first time in a long time he had been this excited to see someone outside of work. He had grown so accustomed to the repetition--the monotony of his everyday life in which he woke up, went to work, came home, ate, and ate, and then woke up and did it all over again. Not only was it the first time he had left work early on a Tuesday in over a year but it was to go out on what was likely a date with someone who seemed to be interested. Catching himself as the car began to drift into the other lane, Levi laughed aloud; the sound breathy and disbelieving of how unlike himself he was behaving.

"Jesus, pull yourself together Ackerman," he commanded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday nights were the best of nights in Glorimama's opinion because it was a night of spectacle, old Hollywood glamour, and pazzazz as the queens drew inspiration from big name musicals for their acts and performances. KiKi Mombasa channeled Billie Holiday and blew the socks off everyone in the front rows with her impressive vocals. Following suit was Cherry Spice with her on-the-nose impersonation of the venerable yet wildly witty Barbara Streisand. Using her southern charm to her advantage along with her voice acting background, she slipped into the skin of the comedy queen as she performed the roller skating bit Bab's had made famous in Funny Girl. After two more ladies it was time for the intermission before the second act at eight-thirty which, as everyone knew, was when the real fun started.

"Look at you," Glorimama grinned like the family cat that had eaten the canary when she saw Levi stride over to the bar where she was sipping her Old Fashion. "Stealing hearts tonight are we Levi?"

Ordering his drink, Levi smiled though his gaze wandered throughout the establishment. "This is how I usually dress," he lied. He knew it was a lie and so did she but there wasn't any malice to it. "Which act are you on?"

"You made it just in time for the second act."

"Really?"

Rolling her princess blue eyes at his feigned disinterest, Glori just shook her head. She was well aware of the sudden development between him and Venus. After all, she had gotten a front seat to their snogging on Sunday and couldn't not notice young queens' giddy behavior in the dressing room as she fixed the garters holding up her stockings. Maybe Levi's presence would make for a more impressive performance. Glorimama could only hope as her eyes flickered to the discreet light near the backstage door as it changed from red to orange.

Smirking, Glori knocked back her drink with a satisfied smack at the end. "Well then," she said to Levi as she touched up her blonde bob and fixed her bra with a small bumped of the wrists. "If you'll excuse me, I have a show to run. Remember to look sharp Ackerman. You're going to want a front row seat for this one."

Tilting his head as he stretched out an arm in gesture as if he were making way for the actual queen of England, Levi smiled back. "After you, milady."

Snorting a laugh, she gave him a playful punch to the shoulder before heading to the dressing rooms to check in on her queens. This next set was going to be the real party starter and she wanted to make sure her star that was going to perform the opener was ready and without distraction. She knew it would be a hopeless case the moment they saw each other but a girl could hope.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The ten-piece band played a jazz fueled ruckus as the overture to "All That Jazz" as the lights dimmed and the performers took the place on the stage. Some wrote off drag as an over-the-top production. Others called it art. For Eren, stepping into the skin of Venus Lamarr was more than just about putting on a show. It was about sending out a message that they were valid. That they were beautiful, strong, and proud and just as good as any woman on the street. Hell, they likely had more style and sass than the average female; lord knew Glorimama did as did Edie Silke who rushed past Eren, telling him to put on his cigarette and hurry to take his place before the intro ran out.

Glancing to the mirror one more time--staring into not his eyes, but those of Venus--he patted the ends of his finger waved hair and inspected his fire engine red lipstick one last time before heading onto the darkened stage. The tails of his beaded fringe dress swayed viciously around his thighs while the chatter of his Mary-Jean heels mingled with the muffled tapping from the shoes of his fellow queens as they took their positions. With a final deep breath in as the overture reached its last crescendo, he breathed out as the lights turned to them with splashes of warm white, red, and moody blue. Eyes flickering open it didn't take much to find the face he was searching for; to find the eyes he so badly needed to see in that moment.

Smiling back at him from across the room from his seat at the bar was Levi looking as gorgeous as the first time he'd seen him. Chambray button-down making his already bright star blue eyes pop from behind the dark box frame glasses that looked so endearing on him, Eren's lips quirked into a playful smile. Belting out the infamous opening lyrics to the broadway hit--thankful for the years he had spent singing to musicals as a child because it helped him sound more like convincing in the role. More seductive, feisty and fiery as he commanded the stage; dancing in time with the other queens and drag kings they had recruited for the male dancers.

The crowd went wild as he dipped and leaned and twisted about with flashes of his blue velvet garterbelt on his left thigh. Palms smoothing up the long lean expanse of his nylon clad leg--smiling wickedly at the catcalls and wolf whistles--he relished his time in the spotlight. Loved how quickly he could break even the strongest of hearts with a flutter of his lashes or a teasing roll of his bronze shoulders as he leaned toward the crowd then spun away with a fiendish wink. But what he loved most was how enraptured and amused Levi appeared to be. Rather than eyeing him like a piece of sizzling meat the way the others did, his eyes swam with adoration; a flame of humor sparking every time he watched Eren turn down one of the many diehard fans that tried to grab at his ankles and dress.

Foot stomping down as they reached the finale, Eren stared Levi down and sang " _No_ , I'm no one's wife but _oh_ I love my life and _All That Jazz_! That jazz!"

Basking in the rampant applause and cheers and whistles as he held his final pose for a moment longer--chest rising and falling with every hurried breath--Eren and the others broke apart, took a bow with smiles all around, then sauntered of stage; some collecting roses as they did as was a common occurrence after every performance on Broad-wig Tuesdays. And, as per usual, Venus Lamarr always drew the biggest crowd. Heading turning to glance over his shoulder one last time, Eren swallowed back the goofy smile threatening to break his composure when he saw that Levi was still watching him; his expression all boyish charm and irresistable. He needed to get out of this dress and heels immediately. Couldn't get to the dressing room fast enough because tonight he wouldn't be sticking around to see the rest of the show or rub elbows with the big name queens and kings Glorimama had invited to the performance. Tonight was his first date with Levi and he was beside himself--sick with giddy anticipation.

\---x---x---x---x---x---

It was a familiar scene that night as Eren once more navigated his way to the bar--dodging rowdy patrons cheering for the queens on stage and those who had had one too many drinks and were tripping over themselves as they tried to find their bearings before they were escorted out by the bouncers. Now Eren and not Venus, he felt more out of place than usual. Felt strange to be in a club without his extensions, heels, and nails on. Fingers darting up to fiddle with his naked bottom lip--almost surprised he didn't have lipstick on--Eren needed to find Levi before his nerves got to him and he booked it to the back alley for a breather. Thankfully he found the man exactly where his gaze had last left him.

Tucked into the corner of the bar by the entrance where the more mellow queens and their guest were lounging was Levi. The flat of his tatted arms propped on the mahogany surface of the ornate bar with his sleeves rolled to his elbows--the weight of his lean frame resting on his left leg before switching to the other--he was a dream painted in gold, blue, and peony pink as the lights changed above them; the colors dancing over the expanse of his fair skin and delicate features much like a whisper against lips.

Frozen in place as time stilled and all manner of color and life blurred, Eren stood there admiring the man. Took in the realization that he--that Levi--was waiting for _him_. Had his thoughts not been interrupted he would have said he'd fallen just a bit harder in that moment. Likely had but wasn't paying attention when time finally caught up with him and the world returned to how it had been--all wild and full of life as the sound came crashing back and the people began to move again. Exhaling the breath he'd been holding onto, Eren's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Jean walking with purpose over to Levi.

Eren intercepted Levi before Jean could reach him though the smiles they shared between them and the kisses to each other's cheeks didn't ward off the looming figure his friend imposed. He knew the blonde was doing it because he cared. Knew that Jean had every right to question his taste in men or the partners he chose because often they started out nice--or nice-ish--before devolving into a living nightmare. It was Jean after all who had been there to pick up the pieces after the last guy. Kent, the bastards name was; a name Eren tried to forget but had moments of quiet self-hating reflection on. He had started off nice. Was charming and funny with red glasses and the same hipster vibe Eren always fell for. But he had been the worst of them all and from Jean's perspective Levi was likely to be the same. He may have looked different on the outside but Eren could tell just from the look in Jean's eyes that he wasn't buying a moment of it.

" _Hey_ ," Jean said as he dragged out the word while inserting himself between them with Eren behind him. "You must be Levi," he stated, eyes dancing over the tattoo artist with thinly veiled scrutiny and a smile that could make the most harden souls wilt beneath it. Shaking his hand though not letting go, Jean tightened his grip. "Look, I'm in a bit of a rush because I have somewhere I have to be but if you hurt Eren know that I won't hesitate to hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Got it? Great. It was nice meeting you. Night!"

Just as quickly as he'd came, Jean was gone wearing that Wall Street yuppie smile he always wore when he wanted to kill someone but couldn't. Eren knew that look. Remembered when he had first met the guy when they were kids and he was on the receiving end of that crippling gaze. It wasn't a pleasant experience; not in the least and even that didn't do it just. But Levi had taken the encounter in stride. Likely had his own murderous friend that protected him the way a mother hen guarded her brood. 

"Well he was nice," Levi joked as he watched Jean disappear out the front entrance, not even realizing his arm had already found its way around Eren's waist. When he had noticed, he didn't bother to move away. Just gave Eren's hip a gentle squeeze and offered him a kind smile. "Ready to go?"

Unable to dwell on the incident a moment longer when the man was looking at him like that, Eren nodded with a small curling of his lips. "Yeah," he beamed back shyly.

"'Kay. Let's get outta here."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive was mellow and less hampering on his already frayed nerves than Eren thought it'd be. Childish Gambino playing in the background as they sailed through the city, Levi was likely the easiest person Eren had talked to in his life. There was no hesitation, no fear of judgement, or worrying about what to say so that he didn't sound like a fool. No worrying about how to keep the conversation flowing because it came naturally to them as they leapt from one topic to another--learning about one another while quietly coming to understand what the word "us" meant when applied to them.

There was so much more to their stories than either of them had cared to think. More to them as individuals than they had thought before setting out on their evening together. But the more they talked the less they felt inclined to leave the calm soothing comfort of the car cabin--music wrapping around them like a blanket to drown out the sounds from outside as they hung on each other's every word. Eren almost felt wounded by the retraction Levi's hand from his as they arrived at their destination. Gaze questioning as he unbuckled his seatbelt, he slid out of the car with a disbelieving albeit humored lopsided grin.

"Uhhh, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Griffith Observatory closes at ten o'clock and it's ten-forty," Eren said loud enough that Levi would hear him but not enough to alert any security guards that might be making their rounds. Watching the man as he rounded the car with a devilish smile of his own as he popped the trunk and pulled out a mojave patterned blanket, Eren arched a brow. "What are you doing?" he whispered furiously.

"What does it look like?" Levi countered with his own question fully aware of how suspicious he looked as he removed a small yet powerful pocket flashlight from the trunk. "We're going to walk up."

"Like hell we are. We could get arrested Levi."

"Pfft," he snorted with a roll of his eyes. Biting his bottom lip, he stepped into Eren's space; their noses brushing and the smile never once leaving his lips. "Trust me on this. 'Kay?"

"Not sure if I know you well enough to trust you with my clean record."

Shrugging as he began walking toward the blocked access road--he still facing Eren as he did--Levi said it was his choice. And like the fool he knew himself to be, Eren took the bait; half jogging until he reached Levi who outstretched an arm to hook around his waist. Eren knew they shouldn't go up to the observatory when it was closed. Knew they could get into some real trouble for it because it wasn't as though they were sneaking into an abandoned building to go ghost hunting. At the top of the hill sat one of the countries most valuable--most expensive--telescopes so chances were that the police wouldn't go easy on them even if they were only there to snoop around. But Eren couldn't be bothered to care. Couldn't find it in him to worry because he was too distracted by the warm hand that had tangled itself in his and the gentle fleeting press of Levi's arm against his as they trekked up and along the path.

Once they had reached the top, Levi quickly lead the way to another smaller path bordered on either side by tall yellow mustard flowers that reached up to their hips. Following it down and around the observatory until they reached the end, Eren let out a small gasp when they stood at the center of a field--likely used for picnics--that overlooked the entire city. Heart stuttering as Levi's hand gave his a squeeze, Eren let go of it as he stepped further into the field. It was so quiet up there. So far removed from it all that it were as if they were on another continent looking in through a glass case. The flickering of the golden city lights. The trace movements of the cars as they glided along the highways and residential streets. The distant howling of coyotes on unseen hiking trails somewhere far far away. It was like magic.

Pivoting, he chuckled breathlessly when he saw Levi lay out the blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we can't use the telescopes here but," he paused as he pulled out his phone, "I've got something better we can use."

Again, Eren let himself be swept away and went with the flow. Laying down on the blanket--thankful for the soft grass and flowers padding the ground for them--he had to remind his lungs how to breathe when LEvi laid down next to him. He was so close. Too close that Eren could feel the warmth of his skin and smell the hints of cedar and citrus floating off of him. ' _Is he wearing cologne?_ ' Eren wondered to himself as he inched closer without thinking too heavily on his actions. Rather, he wasn't thinking at all; allowing his instincts to take over as he rested his head on Levi's shoulder with eyes closed. It was so familiar--too familiar the way they easily came together as if they'd always been like this. ' _It's too soon to be like this,_ ' Eren's rational speaking brain alarmed. ' _You're moving too fast. You're going to scare him off. Stop clinging so much before you turn him off!_ ' His mind howled wildly in protest and perhaps it was right. But something in Eren drove him closer. 

Watching curiously as Levi unlocked his phone then pulled up an app called Sky Guide, the brunette was once more alight with excitement when the program opened to give them an unobstructed view of the stars above them. Reaching across the screen was the glittering band of the Milky Way muddled by dark nebulae and fuzzy patches where planetary nebulae and the Andromeda Galaxy were located. Trekking along on a small teeny tiny dotted lie was the International Space Station as it made its laps around the planet; Eren waving at the sky without even thinking, wondering if they could see him from their viewing port. Then there was Jupiter and Mars, the twinned bright reddish orange pin points in the sky--one distinctly larger than the other with Saturn in the far bottom left corner of the screen. Reaching up, Eren tapped on the planet, eyes going wide with awe when it expanded to fill up the screen showing the gas giant in detail with all of its history.

"This is amazing," he breathed, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"You like it?" Levi asked; he had been waiting on pins and needles to know if this had been a good idea or if the brunette would be bored.

Eren nodded; his emerald eyes filled with stars and his words caught in place. "How'd you know?" Turning to look at Levi, his gaze was curious; delving in its search for an answer. "That I'd like this, how'd you know?"

Swallowing hard now that they were laying down and face to face--the brats attention focused solely on him, Levi couldn’t speak for a moment. He was too engrossed in the way the moonlight played with the fine lines and soft curves of Eren's face to speak.

"Your tattoos," he said at last. "Almost all of them are space themed so I took a wild guess."

"You got all of that just from looking at my tattoos?"

Levi nodded slightly; his gaze now wandering to Eren's lips before looking away. The comforting darkness of the evening dim hiding the blush playing across his cheeks. Why did he feel like an idiot? Was he coming on too hard? Was he making himself look desperate? Did he even care? Was pride that big of a deal when this was the first time in almost a decade that he'd felt this way? Levi wrestled with his thoughts. Gnawed on his bottom lip as he tried to get a grip on himself. Maybe he was going too fast or so he told himself. But when he rolled his head to the side to see Eren looking up at the sky in awe though not without his own expression of boyish awkwardness, Levi knew he wasn't the only one feeling like some giddy teenager.

Breath leaving him in a sigh when Eren turned onto his side and curled into him with eyes still set on the heavens above, Levi felt his body relax. Could feel the tension as it left and the peace fill the space around them--it only stirred by the breeze rolling along the Hollywood hills as it whistled through the trees and tall grass. A symphony of crickets added to choir of wind and coyotes and owls and gentle breathing as Eren nuzzled in next to him.

"You know, this is kind the perfect first date," Eren spoke, his voice barely breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I was a little nervous you wouldn't come when you got out of the car," Levi admitted. Shifting just enough so that he could kiss the top of Eren's head, he smiled as he buried his face in the thick fragrant waves. "I'm glad you like it."

There was silence again for another moment or two.

"Levi..?"

"Mmm?"

"Go out with me."

"We're already on a date brat," he chuckled; the nickname coming all too easily. Everything was easy with Eren that Levi hardly had to think about it at all.

"No, I mean on a second date." Eren could feel himself blushing up to his ears but what did it matter? It weren't as if Levi could see it.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Shut up."

With a small airy laugh, Levi settled into the embrace with his eyes on the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, yes, I purposefully wrote the performance section through Eren's eyes and not him as Venus. I was not referring to Venus as a "he" as is a common mistake by some when they speak to queens. I intentionally wrote it from his perspective as Eren to show how emboldened he felt while on stage in comparison to how timid he is off stage. I didn't mean to offend anyone (if that happened) and I didn't forget to change it. It was a stylistic choice so please understand that if you were already questioning. Thank you!


	4. All The Ways To Say...

............... _one early afternoon in mid-June_...............

Hand frozen in mid-air with his paintbrush poised at the ready--the pastel violet and burnt orange swirl staining its hairs as it lingered--Eren stared at the canvas; his mind blank and ears filled with music that was doing little to nothing to inspire him. This was how it had been for days; weeks actually if he was being honest with himself. He always put projects off until the last minute. Usually procrastinating up until a few days before the work was due, he would then pull two to three all-nighters in a row, work himself to death and then some, and finally pass out once the piece was complete. This was how it always was and it hadn't failed him thus far. Eren usually worked best under pressure. Everyone who knew him knew this which was why no one lectured him on working ahead of schedule or completing things before the week of the deadline.

Yet, oddly enough, things were not panning out as they should this time around and Eren really needed them to turn in his favor as soon as possible which was why he was forcing himself to sit down at his easel and get something done. The senior exhibition was in four weeks and all submissions were due by the end of the current week. And, much like the peacock he masqueraded as, he had submitted monstrous dimensions for his artwork. A colossal piece that was supposed to measure thirteen feet by nine feet. Why he had given the dimensions before he had even painted it, he would never know. Perhaps it was a moment of insanity. Jean certainly looked gobsmacked when Eren told their Professor Zacharias the size of the piece he planned on entering into the exhibition; so did the professor now that he thought back on it. Maybe they knew this would happen. Maybe not. Still, reckless or not, he had dug his grave so he either had to find a way out or lie in the mess he had gotten himself into.

Paintbrush flinching as he hesitated--his hand moving away from the canvas--Eren could feel his throat tighten and his anxiety heighten. What if he couldn't finish it in time? What if he did but it didn't dry quick enough because of his tendency to over-saturate the canvas? What if it wasn't good enough? ' _No, it'll be okay,_ ' he told himself, his left hand still trembling where it hung. ' _You just have to calm down and start. Once you get going you'll be fine. You always are._ ' But what if he wasn't this time? It was his last year in the master's program so every painting needed to be perfect. Every stroke had to serve a purpose but where should he start? He knew what he wanted to do but what if he couldn't make his hand cooperate?

Weary and fatigued, his gaze fell to the floor--fixating on the corner of the studio that was half lit by the sun while the other half remained in shadows; the stark boundary between the two reminding him much of his current state of near delirium. Eren hadn't slept in the last forty-eight hours because he had been drafting one outline after the next. Scribbling out others in his sketchbook, circling parts he liked, combining them into some frankenstein monster. He had begun to mutter to himself by the thirty-fifth hour without any sleep or rest. Had even scared Jean in the dead of night when the blonde came into the studio to turn the lights off and found him rocking in his chair with all ten fingers tangled in his wild cinnamon hair.

Jolting free from the haze when the phone vibrated in his pant pocket, Eren sluggishly removed it from its confines--his dulled green eyes staring blankly at the screen for a moment or two as they processed the name of the caller. It was only when his mind registered that it was Levi who was calling and not Professor Byrde from the applications committee who seemed to have him on speed dial these days Eren's expression lightened though not by much. Unlocking the screen, he answered it with as much enthusiasm as he could manage.

Swallowing hard, he forced a smile. "Hey," Eren answered. His voice sounded off even to him.

"Eren? Hey, are you alright?" Levi asked, not missing the strain in his voice. "You sound sick."

"I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." As much as Eren truly enjoyed talking to the man, he didn't want to be around Levi at the moment. Didn't want him to see or even hear how crazy art made him. He'd find out eventually but it was too soon for that now. "I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm just a little rough around the edges today."

It wasn't a complete lie. Eren hadn't slept well at all the night before. Well, he hadn't slept at all in fact but that was besides the point. He needed to get off the phone and get back to work or else he'd fall even farther behind.

"What are you doing right now?" Levi inquired. There was something in his tone that Eren didn't like. A certain slant that made it sound like he was up to no good similar to their first date when he told him that they had to hop a few fences to get to where they were heading.

"Working."

"On?"

"None of your business," he snapped then recoiled from the sharpness of his own words. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated and I have to get this done."

"Eren..."

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

Eren chewed on his bottom lip--too exhausted and fed up to deal with the conversation. He just wanted to sleep so badly but his mind wouldn't let him rest until the painting was done. He _couldn't_ rest until it was done. He wouldn't let himself give in so easily. Not when everyone else had already completed their paintings and had submitted them. Even Jean, who normally turned his nose up to such things and would rather paint on the side of a building than a canvas had submitted his piece and it was astounding to say the very least. But what had he done? What had he accomplished?

"Eren," Levi called again, this time with a tone of concern when his lover didn't answer him the first time.

"I'm at my place in the studio."

"And how long have you been in your studio?"

Levi already knew him too well. Had picked up on his habits faster than anyone else ever had and had learned in the past month how to navigate the changes in his moods. It made sense considering the man was an artist himself but he was so mellow and grounded that Eren was afraid he'd scare him off if he showed him how crazy he really was. It was enough that he was a drag queen but could Levi handle him being a tragic artist and a drama queen on top of it all?

"About two days," he answered quietly with a hint of shame peppering his words.

"Jesus," Levi breathed; no doubt running a hand through his hair. "Stay there. I'm coming over."

"W-What?" Eren almost choked on the horror flooding his veins. Levi? There? In his studio? Where every facet of his mind and inner madness was boldly on display like a museum? "N-No, you don't have to. It's okay, really! I'm fine."

"You aren't fine brat, stop lying about it."

"I'm not lying!" the brunette roared. He knew he had no right to be that angry. He was lying and they both knew it. Yet, somehow, being called out on it made things worse; made the humiliation sting more than it already did.

Face turning red when the called suddenly ended--Levi likely hanging up because he knew better than to speak anymore when Eren got like this--Eren raised his hand to throw the phone across the room but stopped midway with it clutched tightly in his trembling fist. Why was this happening? And why now when it was still too soon for him to see all of this?

Self-loathing flowing as his anxiety spiked to an all time high as every possible worst-case scenario ran through his head, Eren rose to his his feet and began to pace the studio with his thumbnail wedged between his tightly clenched teeth. He could feel his stomach knot and his spine stiffen. Could sense the nausea rising within him like a tide and his nerves catch fire. Whether it be the insomnia or the deep-seated inferiority making itself known, he quickly fell apart. Frustration turning to rage, he grabbed an open bucket of scarlet paint and threw it at one of the other large canvases off to the left with a growl. Following it was a bucket of midnight blue and a splattering of white as he then fell to the floor and slammed both fists against it. Drops of red and blue speckled his bronze skin as they were flung free from the canvas. Others landed in his hair as it spilled out from the bun he had tied it back into.

He had reached his breaking point. Had hit the critical limit on how much stress he could handle and had finally blown from the pressure. What had been piling up for months had caved--now running freely through him like a fire fanned by the wind.

\---x---x---x---x---x---

Cautiously, Levi approached the front door of the three bedroom apartment Eren shared with Jean. He hadn't seen the blonde's trooper parked on the curb so he was likely out for the day which meant Eren had been left alone with his thoughts all afternoon. He had seen this happen before during his years at university. Had experienced it himself when he was going through the split with his ex and had to juggle fatherhood and his final student exhibition all at once. Every art student had a mental breakdown or two or even three in their last year. Erwin had even joked that it was a requirement otherwise they couldn't qualify as tragic artists and sell their art for triple what it was worth when they had eventually died--a morbid truth all things considered.

Knocking on the door twice before reaching for the knob, Levi entered the apartment; calling Eren's name as if to announce his arrival once more in the off-chance his knocking hadn't been heard. Navigating through the untouched living room, he turned into the left hand hallway where Eren's room and the third room--which acted as their studio--was located. He had been to the apartment once before to drop Eren off after he'd had too many drinks at the local cantina. The brat was usually good about pacing himself but something had gotten under his skin that night which drove him to drink just a bit over his limit. However, despite the visit, he had yet to see the studio. It was after another knock, this time against the studio door on the right-hand side, that Levi walked into the room; his eyes blowing wide when he saw the beautiful madness strewn all around him.

There were paintings everywhere. Some complete--others abandoned halfway through with only the skeletons of a sketch on them. Like the breath from a celestial fueled fever dream, they were primarily painted in pastels and neons against a black canvas with dreamy figures clashing together or twisting and reaching as they morphed from a human-like being into something more fluid. Nebulae clouds of orange and petal pink took the form of two lovers intertwined in heated bliss on a twenty foot by eight foot frame that stood slanted against the wall; their lips joined and fingers reaching for hair and skin in the midst of their hysteria. And there, at the center of it all, was Eren curled up on his side with paint splatter decorating his clothes, face, arms, and hair.

Eyes closed and breaths even but shallow and quick, Levi could tell he was coming down from an anxiety attack. His roommate and ex both presented similar symptoms whenever they had their breakdowns. Sweat slicked skin and hands trembling despite being in a resting position, the surge of energy was still fresh. It were as if Levi could see it coursing through the brunette as he laid there shaking like a leaf standing in defiance to a strong northeastern wind. 

Exhaling the breath he didn't know he had been holding on to, Levi sank to his knees to gently collect Eren in his arms. Supporting his head as he held him close, Levi smiled weakly as he removed the brats glasses and tapped his cheek with his fingertips to wake him up. It must have been one hell of a blow up for the brunette to burn out and pass out in the thirty minutes it took for Levi to get there. Waiting patiently as the kid came too, he finally relaxed when Erem opened his eyes--those pools of sunny green looking more radiant than they had all week.

"Hey there," Levi said quietly with a kind smile. He didn't want to be too loud in case Eren had a headache or was still on edge and couldn't handle loud noises. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Groaning when the situation had sunken in, Eren rolled onto his side so that he could hide his face in Levi's t-shirt. "Kill me," he plead.

Levi snorted a laugh as his hand lazily combed through Eren's hair. "Sorry but I much prefer you being alive."

Again, Eren could only groan; the sound more like a pathetic whimper than anything else.

"It's fine brat. We all fall apart sometime. I had my episodes when I was a grad student." But Eren didn't budge. Rather, he curled in closer; his arms hugging Levi more tightly. Leaning down, Levi kissed the shell of his ear. "It's fine Eren, really. This isn't anything new to me and you've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Really?" he grumbled. "You aren't put off by the tantrum or that I've wrecked my own studio like an idiot?"

Lifting his head suddenly, Levi took in the damage for the first time since entering the studio. "Huh. I hadn't even noticed."

"Yeah fucking right," Eren growled as he pressed against Levi's stomach, wishing he could just disappear rather than suffer the embarrassment.

"I'm serious brat. You aren't the first artist to have a breakdown and you won't be the last. We all have them and they never go away." 

Holding his ground as Eren groaned and whined as he folded in on himself, Levi waited until he had stilled a bit; a sign that he had calmed down just a bit. With one hand ghosting soothingly up and down the brunette's back, Levi shifted so that they could both be more comfortable with him situated against the wall beneath the window and Eren nestled snugly against his abdomen. Fingers toying with the lush cinnamon waves, Levi reclined his head back, closed his eyes, and sighed. It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long week with more appointments than Levi knew what to do with. He had closed every night; sometimes working on a piece after hours because he was behind schedule and needed to catch up before he went on vacation in July. Long sleepless nights melding with the new summer schedule he and his ex made up so that they had equal time with their daughter made for the worst brew of irritation he had suffered in months.

"How 'bout this," Levi murmured through the onsetting haze flooding his senses as he began to relax--eyes still closed with a small lopsided smile curling the left corner of his lips as the sun poured in through the windows highlighting his face, neck, and shoulders. "We grab a few change of clothes and head back to my place. After washing up and resting for a bit we can have an early dinner then be lazy on the couch. Sound good?"

"But I need to finish the painting," Eren whined, his voice muffled by the fabric of Levi's shirt.

"What you need is to be as far away from this studio as possible before you fall too deep. You still have four days to complete it and the canvas is all blacked out so you just have to apply the overlaying colors. I know you don't want to right now sweetness but you have to get away from this. Even if it's just for a night."

Heart sputtering when he heard Levi call him 'sweetness', Eren's attention was drawn to the last few words he had spoken as he pled for him to listen to reason. "A night?" he repeated with an air of trepidation as if he did not fully grasp the context in which the statement had been made. "You mean as in I'd be staying over?"

Swallowing hard as his eyes opened and fixed themselves on the ceiling, Levi licked his top lip while his hands stilled in their actions. "That was the plan...if you're okay with it."

Smiling as he tightened his hold on Levi, Eren nodded. "I'm okay with it."

"Alright," he beamed, he falling back against the wall with his eyes closed. "We'll get going in a bit. Just give me a moment, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For fucking fuck's sake, god fucking damn it!" Jean growled with a feral sneer as he slammed his fist against the chain link fence at the end of the alleyway. It hadn't been there last week so the property owner must've gotten wise to his crews antics and put it there recently. Looking over his shoulder as the police sirens grew louder, he glanced to Frankie and she looked to him then the fence. "Fuck it, start climbing!"

Tossing their backpacks filled with stencils and cans of spray paint and brushes over the fence, Frankie was first to scale the chain link; her destroyed acid wash jeans hooking on the twist-tie ends jutting out at the top. Fighting to free herself but to no avail, Jean climbed up to meet her, took his black denim jacket off and laid it over the spine of the fence, then straddled it so that he could help his trapped comrade. Fingers fumbling as she jerked her leg in protest to the prodding and jabbing, they brickered like an old angry couple that had been married for too long.

"Stop moving Frankie or you'll make it worse," Jean ordered with a snap to his tone.

"Then stop shoving my thigh into the barbs," she hissed.

"I would if you'd stop fucking moving." Eyes darting to the brick walls of the alley as they were painted neon red and blue as the squad calls pulled up, Jean pulled out his switchblade. "Sorry, I know you like these jeans but," he trailed off as he reached down and cut the fabric free leaving a gaping hole in the front of the left pant leg. "Jump!"

Watching as she haphazardly let go of the fence and fell gracelessly to the ground, Jean waited until she had backed away before he closed his blade, shoved it in his pocket, and jumped down himself. Turning around with a cocky smile that wreaked of prideful triumph, he watched as the cops emerged from their squad cars. Among them was a familiar face; one that had been on his tail for months. Tall and tan with freckles everywhere and eyes so deep he could fall into them, Jean had never seen a more beautiful man than Officer Bott. This wasn't his first run in with the man nor would it be his last; the thought of which sent a shiver down his spine.

Yet his grin began to fade when he saw the young brunette do a running jump at the fence. Eyes wider than the moon with his mouth hanging open, Jean took one step back then another before he and Frankie tripped over their toes as they grabbed their packs and began to run. Usually the cops didn't pursue when they hit a fence or wall because they weren't paid enough to care that much about vandals. Or at least that had been the working theory. However, Officer Bott clearly took his job seriously and was dead set on apprehending them.

"Fucking hell!" Jean gasped breathlessly as they raced through the maze of alleys and corridors that connected the underbelly of downtown Los Angeles. "What is this guy, the fucking terminator?!"

"I don't know but he's fast!" Frankie shouted from in front as she darted ahead as they got to the junction of East 2nd Street and San Pedro Street. "Holy hell, he's still on us!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Jean couldn't believe how much ground the officer had gained on them. Thinking quick, the blonde whistled at his partner then jerked his chin at the shops ahead. Booking it across the street--cars honking at them and screeching to a halt so they didn't hit anyone--they split up once they had made it into the Little Tokyo Village with Frankie taking a sharp right to race up the stairs of the large cement shopping center buzzing with the alarms and chimes of a million game machines and photobooths. Jean on the other hand pivoted, ducked, and dodged through the sea of summertime tourists and cosplayers that were in town for the first Sakura Con hosted by the city.

Apologizing to a woman who he had slammed into at near full force then her husband when the man wasn't satisfied with his apology, Jean felt his heart jump into his throat with panic when he saw Officer Bott muscling through the crowd--albeit with more grace and courtesy than him. Ignoring the belligerent husband who kept demanding a better apology out of him, the blonde bolted ahead once more passing by a congregation of larger than life Hello Kitties dressed in kimonos as well as a flock of men in Sailor Moon and Sailor Scout cosplay. 

Jumping over bushes and ricocheting off the edges of trashcans and doors as they opened without warning, Jean could feel his lungs burn with the strain it took to keep up the pace. He had never had to run from the authorities like this. They had always given up in the past and let him and his team be if they could out run them which they often did. But this new guy they had assigned to the vandalism beat was a different type of beast. Built like the typical gym rat with a killer face, he was as distracting as he was problematic. It was what made the chase just as fun as it was terrifying. The idea of being pursued so heatedly by someone like the officer excited Jean. ' _Maybe I'm the suicidal bastard,_ ' Jean thought with a sense of irony when he considered that--out of the two of them--he was more of a risk taker than Eren was yet Jean was the Pny Boy and Eren was the Suicidal Bastard.

"Jesus, what is your deal?!" Jean shouted over his shoulder when the officer was close enough to hear him. "Just let it go, boy scout!"

Making one final sprint once they had crossed the street to the abandoned front mall of the Japanese American National Museum, Officer Bott tackled Jean; grabbing his hood and yanking it. Reaching his other hand around to guard his head as they both fell to the ground with a violent thud, he wrangled the blonde onto his stomach while he straddled him above his waist with a knee pressed into the small of his back. Reaching for his belt with his left hand while his right held Jean's wrist firmly against his back, Officer bott smirked wickedly as he cuffed him.

"You're a hell of a lot faster than I thought you'd be blondie," he panted as the cuffs clicked into place around the mans fair wrists. "You almost had me there."

Thrashing beneath the weight of the officer, Jean growled in his throat though not without a simmering sense of arousal. "Congrats boy scout, you're the first to pin me."

"I'm honored," the brunette said with a snorted laugh before he reached for the walkie on his shoulder and pressed his thumb on the green side button. "Suspect apprehended. Pick up on East First Street by the Cube."

"Copy that Bott," his partner replied over the device. "Eta five minutes."

"Gotcha. See ya' soon." Heaving out a sigh as he collected himself, the officer reached up to run a hand through his sweat soaked chestnut hair. It wasn't often that he had to run as much as he had to catch perps. But the blonde had one crazy pair of legs on him and, had he taken that turn through the market at the Japanese ramen house, he would have lost him. Thankfully the guy wasn't thinking ten steps ahead as he should have been and had fumbled more than a handful of times.

Looking down when he felt movement under him, the officer chuckled. "Comfortable?"

Grunting against the pavement, Jean shot him a dirty look. "Oh yeah, totally comfortable here with my face pressed into the bricks and your heavy ass on top of me like I'm a god damn race horse."

"Well if I get up then you'll run."

"No I won't. I'm fucking cuffed. How far do you think I'll get like this?"

"Pretty far considering those are on your wrists and not your ankles."

"Ass."

"Watch it kid, I'm an officer and you're in an awfully compromised position."

Smirking devilishly, Jean bit his lip. "I've been in worse," he chirped; tossing the man a wink when he looked down at the blonde.

Brows knitting together accompanied by a disbelieving smile, Officer Bott scoffed. "Are you flirting with me right now?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Never said you would," Jean shrugged nonchalantly as he stopped struggling against the man's weight. "Geeze, didn't think tagging was such a serious crime."

"Usually it isn't but spray painting an apache helicopter piloted by the pope onto the side of a church is."

"How so? How is that a crime?"

"It could be considered hate speech."

"Pfft," Jean snorted with a roll of his eyes. "So artistic license is a crime now? Unbelievable."

"Look, I don't make the laws I just enforce them."

"Uh huh." 

Groaning with a gentle though firm thump of his forehead against the pavement as the squad car rolled up, Jean sighed in defeat as the officer moved away for a moment before carefully helping him to his feet. When he was standing on his own two feet again, Jean felt the wind get knocked out of him when his eyes met the officers' for the first time. He wasn't just handsome. No. The man was stunning. Unique and entrancing in a way that was so unfamiliar it made Jean wish his hands were free and that he had his camera so that he could capture the strange beauty before him. Lips bowed perfectly with a beauty mark hidden in the left corner. Cheeks canvased with freckles that melted into his smooth caramel skin. Wavy chestnut hair that hung around his face and jaw in a shaggy undercut and eyes like chocolate honey. He was a study in pops of golden streetlight and neon pink and green from the signage blaring overhead.

"Whoa," Jean breathed as he gazed up at the man--the three inch height difference more apparent now than it was when they were running. "You're beautiful."

Officer Bott didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say so he just gave a lopsided smirk with a shake of his head then escorted the blonde to the squad car. Gingerly helping him into the backseat, he closed the door then stood up straight--rolling his head from side to side; his neck cracking as his tense muscles relaxed and the pressure was released from his aching joints. Eyes opening, he looked up at the sky with a humored smile. To think, his evening had only just begun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes lazily opening as the breeze rolled over him, Eren's vision blinked in and out of focus as it searched for something to fix on. He didn't know how long he'd been out. Just vaguely remembered the drive to Levi's place and making it in through the front door. He must have been more exhausted than he'd originally thought because the moment his head made contact with the plush cool surface of the pillows and mattress he was out like a candle in the wind. Every bone and muscle and fiber of his body thanked him in full though when he awoke--all the pain and fatigue wiped clean from him like magic.

Stretching and flexing as he rolled onto his back, Eren sighed with a smile as he gently squeezed the pillows beneath his head. Sitting up, he looked around; soaking in every detailed before leaving the room. It was the first time he'd been inside Levi's home. He had dropped him off twice before on their third and sixth dates when Eren insisted on driving since Levi had worked most of the day and was likely too tired to drive. But he had never been inside. Hadn't yet had the chance to see the place his lover called home and shared with his ten year old daughter.

It was strange yet funny how perfectly the room matched Levi's mellow personality. The perfect blend of industrial and modern with Japanese inspiration here and there, everything served a purpose and nothing was out of place. There were plants on the balcony that looked like they were regularly tended for--something Eren could never get the hang of--and neatly folded mojave styled blankets on the riveted chocolate brown leather trunk at the foot of the king size bed. Above was a sleek large bladed black fan without a single speck of dust on it or the frosted glass shell covering its five bulbs. All of the black and white pictures of cityscapes and vast canyons were perfectly level creating a wave pattern along the far wall in front of him where people usually hung their giant tv's. That was also so like Levi to not have a television in his bedroom. The man didn't seem like the kind to watch much of anything. He was more of a reader which Eren was more keenly aware of when he saw the enormous built-in bookcase to the left of the master filled, crammed, and packed with books spanning every genre.

Stomach growling when the smell of spices and savory wafted in, Eren followed his nose and slipped out of bed; sliding on the slippers that were set out for him. Pulling his shirt up his shoulder from where it had slumped to as he wandered down the black iron and wooden beam stairs into the grand living space below, Eren bypassed the living room and the day room off to the side that opened into the side yard. Following the trail past the black lacquer dining room table atop which sat a crystal rectangular vase filled with red poppies, he smiled warmly when he found Levi hard at work making what he assumed was their dinner. Biting down on his lip as the grin grew, Eren snuck up behind him--his arms wrapping snugly around the man's waist while his face nestled into the crook of his neck.

Kissing the soft skin just above his collarbone, Eren closed his eyes. "Hey," he said dreamily.

With a smile of his own, Levi turned just enough to kiss the top of Eren's head. "Hey. Feeling better?"

Eren nodded and Levi chuckled.

"You were out like a light the moment you laid down, I was worried if you'd ever wake up."

"I was waiting for you to kiss me awake," Eren teased though his face remained hidden to hide his blushing cheeks. He'd never been so happy in all his life he had to wonder when the other shoe would drop. "What's for dinner?"

"Mmm?" he hummed. "Just something simple. I didn't want to upset your stomach when you likely hadn't eaten for the past few days so I made a coddle stew."

"A what?" He'd never heard of such a thing before and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to eat hot soup when it was still summer regardless of how cold it was inside.

"Coddle. It's an old Irish dish my grandma used to make whenever I wasn't feeling well."

Another thing that was so Levi, Eren couldn't help but smile. "And what's in coddle?"

"Lift up the lid on the pot and 'ave a look for yourself if you want."

"Mmm, maybe in a moment. I'm comfy like this right now."

Levi laughed. "Okay."

Watching as the man's hands got back to work cutting up fresh carrots and shallots then unfeathering a sprig of rosemary, Eren's mind wandered back to that dreamy place it had been floating in all afternoon while he slept. It was so peaceful here. So comfortable and calm that it were as if none of the terrors from the outside world could reach them. It wasn't just the homey decor or the tantalizing smell of the first home cooked meal Eren will have had in years. Nor was it the smooth low playing jazz that spread through the bottom floor and teased listeners at the top of the stairs. It was the warmth and the joy that filled the space from the colorful flowers in vases throughout the home to the dog toys and fingerpainted pictures Levi's daughter had made hanging on the fridge and sitting atop the piano in frames alongside pictures of them at Disneyland, the beach, and skiing at Mammoth Mountain.

What Levi had created was a proper home. A perfect home that made everyone who came inside feel welcomed. It was an all encompassing feeling much like being wrapped up in the arms of a loving mother or father. Subtle yet overwhelming in a way Eren hadn't felt in years, he clung to Levi tighter. Held him closer because he was sure that if he blinked, he'd be back in his studio covered in paint and lying on the floor. Pressing his cheek deeper into the crook of Levi's neck when he heard the man chuckle, Eren lifted his hand, turned Levi's face toward him, and kissed him long and deep--their lips parting almost immediately as the warmth spread and their tongues dipped into each others mouths. It was a delving tender embrace that silently conveyed everything Eren was feeling but couldn't express. The adoration. The desire. The crippling need to be closer despite his not knowing how to exactly do that. It told Levi of Eren's thankfulness as well as his bashfulness and humility toward how he had behaved earlier that day.

"Thank you," Eren whispered between their shifting lips before they came together for another kiss. "For everything. For dinner. For making me sleep instead of letting me work. For just being you. Thank you."

Smiling into the sudden onslaught of kisses, Levi reached behind him to turn off the stovetop while his other hand smoothed up the column of Eren's back before it found a home in his silken chestnut hair. He hadn't thought that what he was doing was of any consequence. People usually cooked for and looked after the people they cared for. That was how he'd always thought it to be. But not everyone had been raised the way he had so there was bound to be variations. Though for Eren to get this choked up over dinner and a quiet night in... It gave Levi pause; made him wonder just what kind of people had the brat dated.

"You're welcome sweetness," he cooed into another kiss; his hands coming up to frame Eren's face with thumbs swiping gingerly at the fine line of the brunette's jaw. "I'm just happy to see the color back in ya' again."

"Was it that bad?"

"Mmm," Levi hummed as Eren's hands wandered down his waist; each sliding into a back pocket of his jeans where they gave an appreciative squeeze. "You looked paler than usual and like you hadn't been eating. To be honest, I was worried I'd have to take you to the hospital for an IV drip."

Face sprunching, Eren pulled away to look at Levi. "I hate hospitals."

"I do too but that doesn't change the fact that you were dehydrated and malnourished. You can't do that to yourself, 'kay?" he said, the question more of a statement as he combed the hair back from Eren's face; his starry blue eyes seeming much deeper and imploring than before. "It scared me Eren."

Shifting under the weight of his ardent yet pleading gaze, Eren gnawed anxiously at his lip. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize brat. Just tell me when you're feeling like this. You don't have to go through it alone and hurt yourself like that."

Too caught up in Levi's words to respond, Eren just shook his head. He'd never been cared for like this. Had never experienced such kindness from anyone apart from his friends, parents, and brother.

Lip curling with a smile enough that it teased one of the dimples in his cheeks into being, Levi kissed Eren's forehead for a long moment, then his nose and lips. "Thank you."


	5. Réverie

............... _half past five, late June_...............

Sun not yet up and birds still nestled in their twigged patchwork homes with all other manner of life sluggishly coming alive beneath them, Jean quietly walked up the stairs to the landing on the fourth floor, turned down the hall then stopped at door 445B. After a momentary fumble with his keys, he entered the apartment like a ghost--greeting Loom, his talkative siamese cat, who immediately began chirping her delight at his return. Bending over to scratch her soft chin--her eyes closing happily as he did--he gave a muted double click of his tongue; she following him like a lovestruck Betty as he turned to the left and wandered over to Eren's room.

Opening the bedroom door quietly then closing it just as discreetly, he toed off his shoes then socks, shrugged off his jacket and jeans then climbed into bed with his friend. It was something they did often as children--less now as adults. Whenever something was weighing on one of their minds they would sneak into each other's beds or sleeping bags or bunks when they were at summer camp and fall asleep that way. It was why Eren only stirred marginally when he felt through the haze of sleep an unknown pair of arms wrapping around him and legs curving into his own--a sweetheart pointed chin resting between his shoulders before the visitor buried their face in his back. He knew it was Jean; could smell the subtle hint of cigarette smoke and cedar citrus shampoo. Could tell it was him from the slight quake in his hands and how his body always laid a little more heavily on the left than on the right.

"You're back late," Eren mumbled through the haze; still not awake yet not asleep though his eyes remained closed.

"Frankie and Salma had a house-warming and things got a little out of control near the end," Jean answered back--he equally as tired as Eren though more so physically after the night he had had playing babysitter and calling ride-shares for his friends who were too drunk to drive. Eyes fixed on Eren's shoulder as it subtly rose and fell with every breath, the blonde bit back his bottom lip while his brows knitted together. "Eren..?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you and Levi happy?"

Eren's eyes cracked open as a solitary brow arched before his expression relaxed at the still trembling hands wrapped around him. "Yeah. It's ridiculous really. I feel touch-starved whenever we're apart and I don't even have to say it for him to understand me."

"That's amazing."

Hesitating, the brunette could hear the tone of despondency tainting his friends words; understood better than anyone what that meant as well as how to breach the subject. Jean was a man of many faces--too many at times though it was always easy for Eren to tell when something had wormed its way beneath his skin. The way he fidgeted and squirmed as he spoke. The way he was likely gnawing at his bottom lip because his hands weren't running through his messy flaxen hair. Quietly, Eren waited because sometimes that was better than talking. Sometimes the best thing he could do was to remain silent as Jean worked it all out in his head.

"I wish I had someone," he spoke; his admission soft and bittersweet as the sad smile he wore grew heavier on his lips. "I hate that I'm feeling like this but sometimes it's just really hard, you know? I keep telling myself that it's better this way. That I can concentrate on myself and my art but it's really hard to not think I'm defective when I'm the only one showing up to parties alone."

"You're not defective Jean," Eren said; his voice still rough from sleep as the sun slowly began its morning ascent out the bedroom window. "I don't know how to convince you that aren't. That's something you'll have to figure out. But I know without a doubt that you aren't defective and that this isn't forever."

Sighing, Jean closed his eyes and buried his face in his friends back; loving how warm Eren always seemed to run because, as it was, Jean always ran cold.

"I just wish he would show up already, whoever my 'person' is." There was silence between them once more as the usual morning sounds came into focus. Morning doves cooed from their perches in the trees surrounding the apartment complex. There was the distant barking of dogs as the news was delivered and cars passing as the drivers headed out for work. "Tonight's the exhibition, isn't it."

It was less of a question and more of a statement; one to which they both knew the answer.

Groaning, Jean curled around Eren more tightly. "Do we have to go if we're showcasing? I really don't feel like being around people today."

"Sorry but attendance is mandatory for everyone even if you aren't showcasing."

"God-fucking-damn it. Why does Professor Zacharias do this?"

Eren shrugged. He was too comfortable tucked away in his fluffy blankets to care. "Because he's a good professor that wants to promote his students and help them network."

Jean jabbed him in the side; the action earning a laugh from them both.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go. Which side of the gallery are you on?"

"The east wing with the surrealism group. You?"

"I've been grouped with contemporary so I'll be close by."

"Awesome," Eren droned, the word stretching out with a yawn near the end before he hide his face back into the pillow he was clutching. "Night Jean."

Snorting a short laugh before he too yawned, Jean let his eyes close. "Night Eren."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, I am so fucking out of shape," Hanji heaved as she fought to keep pace with Levi, Marco, and Krista. They had been running the same four trails around the Los Angeles basin since they were in college but after two kids she had lost some of her edge. It also didn't help that Moblit was an insatiable foodie that held his wife hostage to his eating habits. "Break," she called. "I need a break."

Almost collapsing as they stopped and pulled off of the trail to rest in the shade of a centuries old oak tree, Hanji melted into the wood of the picnic table with her honeyed eyes glazed over as she stared up at the branches overhead. Parallel to her with a humored grin on their lips was Levi and Marco. Taking a swig from his water bottle after wiping the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his tank top, Levi bent over and drenched the back of his head and the nape of his neck with the icy water; sighing contentedly as he stood back up and slicked his hair back.

"So did you guys get the invite to the exhibition at Erwin's gallery tonight?" Krista asked, looking perfectly fine as if they hadn't just ran a mile and had another half-mile to go before reaching the end.

"Yeah...I got it," Hanji huffed. "Moblit's watching the twins so I guess I can go. I may be too sore after this though."

Her sapphire gaze flickered over to the two men.

"And it's my night off so I'm game," Marco shrugged.

"Same," Levi said then took a swig from his bottle. "Kamali's with her grandparents this weekend so I'm free. I was already planning on going though so..." Finishing his statement with an easy smirk and a shrug, he left the rest up to interpretation which, evidently, didn't take long at all.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your new boy's in it," Hanji grinned wickedly though she had yet to fully recover from her exhaustion. Eyes rolling to the side, she wagged a sly brow at him. "How's it going with him by the way?"

"Wait, you're dating someone?" Marco asked, gobsmacked that he hadn't heard about it sooner.

"Yeah dude, they've been together for a month or so now," Krista chuckled with a hint of snark. Her brother-in-law was so out of touch it was almost sad at times.

"Why am I always the last one to know about things?"

"Because you're a career cop," Levi quipped. "Cops are always the last one to know."

"Ass."

Levi just shrugged. It was true. That and Marco was generally oblivious at most times. Despite this he was an excellent officer and an even better investigator which was why it was so ironic that the obvious always flew right over his head. At least that wasn't how it was when he was working. But, of the two, his twin sister was far more perceptive than him and was actually the first of Levi's friends--apart from Hanji--to figure it out he was seeing someone. Ymir, a firefighter who was always in and out of some massive wildfire had figured out Levi was seeing someone with just a call. From there she spread word to Krista who then called him a day later to congratulate him. Yet Marco had remained hopelessly oblivious.

"Well whatever," Marco grunted as he slumped against the table next to Hanji; the sunlight filtered by the branches above playing across his copper skin like a kaleidoscope of black, grey, and gold. "So long as you guys are happy and he treats Mali right then I'm chill with it."

"He actually hasn't met her yet."

"But he knows you have a kid, right?" Marco pried. It was an important detail he couldn't neglect. He probably hadn't because Kamali was the very center of Levi's world but he wanted to make sure.

Levi nodded from his spot leaning against the tree. "Yeah, he knows and he doesn't have any problem with it. He's pretty excited to meet her though but our schedules haven't lined up for them to meet now that she'll be going to summer camp and he's taking summer classes."

"He's a college kid?" That was unexpected. Usually Levi didn't date anyone under thirty because they were too demanding and often wanted him to shirk off his responsibilities as a parent. But then again Levi didn't date anyone over forty either because they were pretty much the same. Now that Marco thought about it, Levi didn't date much at all. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-five."

Watching Levi who was watching him, Marco just exhaled with a lopsided smirk. "Like I said, so long as you're happy and he treats Mali well. This kid is a fucking magician if he's gotten you to date a twenty-something."

Levi just smiled as he thought back to the string of mornings they had shared last weekend when instead of spending the night, Eren stayed for all of Wednesday, Thursday, and most of Friday. Smiled fondly at the memory of him curled up in the sheets; the dove white linens bunching and pooling around his sun-kissed limbs in beautiful contrast as the light played over his skin. He could still hear his gentle breathing. Could still feel his warmth against his chest from the many times Levi had wrapped himself around the beauty; his fingers threading into Eren's silky chestnut hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. He was more than happy with Eren. He was outright ecstatic; over-the-moon and back with contentment and adoration. It was almost obnoxious how fond he was of his awkward lover.

"Yeah," Levi smiled dreamily to himself. "He's pretty magical."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Anxious eyes surveying his own visage in the mirror for the upteenth time, Eren swallowed back the nerves bunching up in the back of his throat. This was his fifth visit to the bathroom that evening and it likely wouldn't be the last. He couldn't help himself. He had never been featured in an actual exhibition. Sure there were student showcases that were closed to the public--those were nerve wracking enough but manageable since he knew most of the people that came to visit the school gallery. Most of the time it was other peers in the fine arts department and a handful from other majors like the media arts, dance, and theater; definitely the theater department as they were always looking for people to lend a hand with painting and designing sets and backdrops.

This was his first public showcase though. The first time his art had been displayed to the public for their praise and criticism and while most of his peers who were featured in the exhibition were revelling in the spotlight Eren would rather crawl under the stone slab floor than stand there beside his painting--just waiting for it to be picked apart like roadkill lying out in the sun. Yet, despite his aversion to the public eye, he knew he couldn't stay tucked away forever. Couldn't keep himself hidden in the quiet safety of the small bathroom much longer. Soon someone would come looking for him whether it be Mike or Erwin or--God forbid--both. Erwin was caring and nurturing when he donned his alter-ego Glorimama but was tough and hard-nosed when dressed in his suit and glasses. His husband--and Eren's professor as luck would have it--was just as heavy handed on the tough love and wouldn't let him shy away from the crowds for much longer. Ten minutes was fine but twenty was pushing it.

Exiting the restroom--politely apologizing to the elderly man he bumped into on the way out--Eren clenched then unclenched his gently trembling hands as he awkwardly mixed back into the fray. Working his way through the section for impressionist and post-impressionist pieces by which stood proud students preening in the attention being showered on them, he stopped momentarily to sample some of the last minute submissions he hadn't seen.

There were a number done in the pointillism fashion--most notably a dreamy rendition of the Santa Monica Pier lit up at night with distant offshore oil rigs dotted in blackish blue with small touches of gold for the spotlights. A few pieces away was a mammoth work of horseback riders wandering through aline landscape of Red Rock Canyon at midday when the grey and rust red streaking in the weathered mudstone was at its most brilliant. Hands in his pockets with head craning up, he marveled at the work; was so awestruck and captivated by the thick brushstrokes, rivulets of burnt orange and sienna red paint, and the heavenly transparency of the clouds lazily stretched across the bright blue sky.

Eren could never paint something like that. Could never wrangle his frantic mind in or tame his thoughts enough to do such a piece. It took patience, diligence, and a clear train of thought. He, on the other hand was...messy, for lack of a better word. Too hyper and unrestrained, he hadn't learned how to properly channel his emotions the way everyone else in the program had. Despite drawing and painting and sculpting since a young age, he hadn't found a method to his madness yet. It came when it wanted--struck him with a ferocity unlike any other, held him captive for days, sometimes weeks, at a time, and then vanished when it was done with him the way spirits or demons possessed their victims for a time before slinking back to where they had come from.

While most others would call their artistic abilities a gift--something they would dearly miss if taken away, Eren's was more like a hurricane that tore through him at random leaving both him and his apartment in devastation. Regardless of his harsh opinions there were those who stopped and stared with wonder in their eyes at his work. It was something he'd never fully understand as he believed he'd never truly reach his peak. That he'd always be in a state of improvement and self-criticism.

Stopping by Jean's entry--a colossal masterpiece blending of hundreds of thousands of newspaper clippings fashioned into a pistol aimed at a head made from the pictures of mass-shooting victims with a spray of red butterflies coming out the back of the head, Eren laughed to himself when he saw how overwhelmed the blonde was with patrons singing his praise. It didn't matter how much of a combative anti-establishment kid he was, the guy had undeniable talent and was well on his way to making a name for himself. The exhibition had only been open for a few hours and there were already offers for the work Jean had named "We The People..." though none had been accepted as per the blonde's request. The painting was instead to be donated after being sold at the July Student Work's Auction with the proceeds going to various charities aimed to help the families of shooting victims. Jean called it a protest to the privatism of the art culture though Eren knew it was his bleeding heart that was to blame.

Wandering back over to where his piece had been hung, Eren blushed to his ears and down to his throat when he found well over thirty patrons staring up at his artwork. Hands sweaty and heart beating out of his chest, Eren took a handful of deep breaths--repeating the process of breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth when it didn't work the first time. He knew this would happen eventually. That'd he'd have to deal with people sooner or later and their questions and speculation as to the paintings meaning and purpose. That they'd either build him up or tear him down. But did there have to be so many of them all at once? What was so special about his work that it had brought in so many curious pairs of eyes?

Stomach twisting into a sickeningly tight knot when they turned to look at him when he stepped closer, his mind was screaming for him to run. Protested with vehemence as he took his place beside the painting that towered above him like a long shadow cast by the setting sun. Some whispered to their companions while others glanced from him to the painting then again to him as if the expression on his face would decipher the meaning behind the art. There were those that said nothing and simply stared as well as those who approached him with confusion. Some asked him questions while others told him their theories or what they felt while viewing the piece. But they were all eclipsed when a familiar face came upon the scene.

She was unmistakable; her face everywhere in the papers though it wasn't how Eren knew her. Ikinya Ohn was a campus legend at both UCLA and USC. A rising star in the field of musical composition--a genius that used the colors from sounds to mix and meld the world around her into the most enchanting melodies. Barely in her thirties but greatly accomplished for her age, she had won countless awards and led acclaimed orchestra's both domestic and abroad. It would be a lie if Eren said he was anything less than a fan. He had gone to see her in concert numerous times; watched in awe with his chin in his hands and elbows on his knees as she led the orchestra "blind" with both eyes closed--the sound painting a picture for her in a manner that was entirely unique to her.

"Beautiful," she whispered from where she stood on the fringes almost a foot from Eren. Glancing to him--her dark shoulder length spring curl hair bouncing with the gentle motion while her obsidian eyes twinkled behind the frames of her round candy-apple red glasses, it wasn't clear if she knew he was the creator or not. "I wonder who inspired such a sensual piece."

Eren couldn't respond. Rather, he cleared his throat and licked his lips before turning to look up at the painting. He couldn't remember exactly how it came to be nor could he recall the countless hours it likely took to make the damn thing. Just remembered putting his brush against the dark blue canvas then, before he had blinked, he was covered in swaths of peach, blue, white, and champagne gold paint with the work completed in front of him. 

It was a large hulking thing that took well over four people to carry. Much bigger than anything he had ever done before and a departure from his usual style. Instead of a black backdrop he used a deep prussian blue that mimicked the velvety texture of the night sky. Juxtaposed against it were two nebulanic forms--one dark and smokey with red and with stars and the other a milky peachy white with soft points of pink and green--clashing together and intertwining like a pair of lovers as they embraced.

There was a deep-seeded passion--an air of lust and wanting in the painting but also a sense of fragility and vulnerability that viewers commented on. Through their eyes it were as if the two celestial titans were coming together for one last kiss before they were parted for an eternity. Others saw a blending of different worlds; a disruption of harmony while some said it represented balance between chaos and order. But of them all, none had deciphered its origin the way Ikinya had. Rather than ask "what" she focused on the "who"--noting the sensuous overtones and manipulations of color and form.

Leaning to the side so that she was closer, Ikinya whispered, "You have an eye for surrealism. Keep dreaming, 'kay?" And it was with a dimpled smirk that she disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared.

Heart soaring and spine tingling, Eren was about to pinch himself when his attention was redirected to another figure approaching his painting; another familiar form but known for much different reasons to him than Ikinya. Relief washed through him when Levi smiled at him from the other side of the crowd that shrank then expanded around his showpiece. He had been waiting for him. More like praying by the time the man actually showed up though Eren didn't hold Levi's truancy against him. He had told the brunette that he'd be late because of work. Booked from eight in the morning to eight-thirty at night with only three half hour breaks, Eren wondered how the man was even standing after such an exhausting and demanding day. But there he was wearing that charming smile that had dazzled Eren the first night they had met.

That smile--it was some strange magic that seeped into Eren and permeated through every fiber of his being from the tips of his fingers to the sols of his feet. Like a spell, it relaxed and soothed him when Levi flashed that perfect lopsided smirk and had his heart fluttering when it reached from cheek to cheek like it was now. That smile and how it coaxed out the dimples in his fair cheeks and made his starry eyes sparkle. Indeed, it was _someone_ who had inspired his painting rather than something.

Easing into the warm touch of Levi's palm as it pressed tenderly into the small of his spine, Eren smiled happily when the man fondly kissed his cheek. At last, the world had stopped spinning around him and he could breathe. What was once grating to his nerves and unmanageable was now tolerable with Levi at his side. Leaning into the man for support like a sapling tree relying on its twin supports for aid in the midst of a wind storm, Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder; his nose teasing the soft skin of his throat as Eren nuzzled at the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for coming," Eren murmured sweetly against his warm milky skin before pressing a soft kiss to it.

Humming his appreciation, Levi gave his lover's hip a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Always sweetness. I'm glad to have the chance to share this with you."

Eren smiled. "You make it sound like this is _my_ exhibition."

"Might as well be. Look at how many fans you have."

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call them fans."

"I would," Levi asserted though without force or offense. "You're more talented than you give yourself credit for."

"Okay, sure," Eren said with a teasing tone and a light chuckle. 

Sucking in his bottom lip as a familiar fluttering began beating in the pit of his chest, he timidly reached around to secure his own hand on Levi's hip; not daring to look at him because he knew he'd burst into flames from embarrassment if he did. It was hard being so open and forward in crowded places like this. It made his anxiety cry and his overactive brain panic when he did things like this. He'd been conditioned by previous relationships to be more reserved. To keep the touching and cuddling to a minimum when others were watching. But Levi was so responsive; so encouraging and supportive. He'd never push Eren to do something he was uncomfortable doing but never shamed him for wanting more. Never neglected him for the sake of his public image.

Sighing into the warmth of Levi's neck and shoulder, the subtle scent of his bodywash seeping through his charcoal grey t-shirt and leather moto jacket, Eren could have lost himself in the moment. Could have fallen into a blissful sleep while standing after a long day of worrying and operating in a high state of anxiety. It was so easy to forget whenever he was with Levi. So simple and natural to ease into this state of dreamy peace. The only thing that brought him back from the edge was when he felt Levi's shoulders move when he chuckled.

"Long day?" he asked.

Eren nodded; not even bothering to open his eyes unless someone wanted to discuss the painting.

Kissing the top of his head, Levi rubbed his cheek against the soft tresses of chestnut hair. "Want to stay the night?"

Again, Eren only nodded though this time with a small smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jean was on his last nerve of the evening by the time Erwin announced the gallery would be closing in a half hour. Was it already eleven o'clock? Where had all the time gone? It had ran off with his enthusiasm somewhere between telling some McMansion hothead his piece wasn't for sell for the hundredth time; the blonde gritting his teeth every time the self-important prick made an offer under the assumption that his money could buy him whatever he wanted. Jean knew it was all part of the game. That sooner or later he'd have to bend a little if he wanted to support himself with his art. But he couldn't help but hate half of the people Erwin had invited. Friends or not, they didn't have the right to assume that everything on the walls could be bought.

"So _this_ is what you do when you aren't tagging the sides of churches and judicial buildings," spoke a familiar voice that had Jean jumping out of his skin.

Swiftly turning on his heels, he almost leapt from his skin a second time when he saw the charming brunette cop behind him--in his street clothes no less rather then a uniform. Swallowing hard when the man flashed him a teasing grin, Jean huffed out an irritated sigh. He was not in the mood for anyone's antics and doubly so if they were a cop no matter how charming the person may be.

"What? Come to arrest me for this too?" Jean scoffed with folded arms across his chest and an arched brow.

The brunette snorted a laugh. "Hardly," he said, his voice trailing as his eyes wandered along the artwork in a state of total mesmerization.

"Look, I don't have the patience for this offic--"

"Marco."

"What?"

"My name," the brunette murmured; his gaze not once leaving the painting. "It's Marco."

Looking at him with mouth ajar and his spine tingling as the name rang in his ears, Jean shifted from one leg to the other; suddenly feeling as if he'd been exposed or something.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked; his voice more quiet--shy almost.

Head tilting until their eyes met, Marco offered him a small friendly smirk. "I was invited by a friend. This is an impressive piece," he continued, his gaze returning to the canvas. "Morbid and cruel in a way but truthful and unapologetic. Something tells me there's a story behind it too."

Jean couldn't look at Marco when he turned back to him. Instead, he looked up to his painting and cleared his throat. "Maybe there is," he answered back; his voice just a tad rougher than it had been a moment before. "It's an obvious story though. Not interesting in the least if you ask me."

"That's harsh."

Jean shrugged; shoving his fidgety hands into his pockets.

"I don't mind listening," Marco spoke; his voice smooth with a discreet smokiness to it.

"What?"

"To your story." Glancing to the amber-eyed blonde, Marco tossed him a boyish almost shy smirk. "Or anything else you have to talk about."

Studying the mans face while in a suspended state of bewilderment, Jean's confusion had his brows furrowing and head tilting. "Are...are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe...probably." Snorting a laugh when he saw just how confused Jean was, Marco looked back to the painting. "Yes, I'm flirting with you."

Gobsmacked, Jean stood there for a long moment as his thoughts caught up with the admission. "You know I'm on the job right now," he stated flatly; mirroring what the officer had said when he first arrested him.

"Didn't stop you when I was on the clock."

Scoffing, he looked to the left then the right; looked anywhere but at Marco because he couldn't believe what was happening. To think, earlier that morning he'd been sniffling against Eren's back wondering if he'd ever find someone. Him, the most abrasive and stubborn person to walk the earth or so he had been told. Yet standing before him backlit by the warm rudy glow of the dangling industrial bulbs above was a man whose sarcasm and, most likely, his stubbornness too rivaled. 

Maybe this could be something. Maybe, by some divine intervention, the universe decided to cut him a break. It was unlikely since Jean had always had rotten luck--just like Eren though for entirely different reasons. But perhaps this could be something if not a temporary distraction from the stress this grad program had him under. It was almost comical though--a cop and a delinquent. How could such a pairing even work? Jean wasn't about to give up street art and Marco was obligated by law to apprehend people like him. How could they possibly find a middle ground when they came from such different worlds and had such different views and opinions? Opposites may attract but for how long? Would it be worth it or would Jean regret this just as he did his a number of his previous relationships that all ended sooner rather than later?

Gnawing on the corner of his bottom lip as he weighed his options, Jean snuck another glance at the brunette before he went against reason.

"What are you doing after this?" he asked with a hand lifted to rub the back of his neck while the other toyed with a stray strand of cotton in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing." Jean almost choked on the word he was so nervous. Every bone in him was telling him to give up before they could start anything but he wanted to try. Wanted to see if maybe this wouldn't be so bad; that it wouldn't hurt.

Smirking at the blonde's endearing awkwardness, Marco turned to face him, leaned forward and down just a bit so that he could coax Jean into looking him in the eyes.

"Want to go out for a drink?" he offered; his smile growing when he caught the faint dusting of blush on his cheeks.

Gaze lifting, he felt a rush of wonder wash over him as he was enveloped by deep earthen brown eyes. "Drinks would be perfect," he breathed.

Looking into dazzling pools of amber, Marco could only smile.


	6. Beloved, Mine...

............... _8:30am, the following morning_...............

The world was bleeding colors as it poured in through Jean's swollen dreary eyes. The alarm had been buzzing for the past minute--or was it five minutes? The garbage man was arguing with the granny across the street that never did seem to understand it when they told her she could have her bins overflowing with trash. The upstairs neighbor and their two very large dogs were awake and causing more noise than the cranky old man next door did whenever Eren played his music too loud. It all rang so loud and viciously in his throbbing head that made its hatred of hard liquor known as he stirred.

Rolling over with a hiss and a groan as his back crackled and his neck strained, Jean's eyes blew wide open as he froze--gaze fixed on the man sleeping beside him. Painted in the gold, pastel yellow, and twinkling white of the early morning light was Marco; his waves a mess atop his head and caramel speckled skin highlighted by the warmth of the sunshine. ' _What the fuck is with this guy?_ ' he thought to himself, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. Was he even real? Or perhaps this was a fever dream concocted from the liquor and the heat. No one could be that beautiful when they slept. No one could be that beautiful, period. Leaning away in an effort to slip out from under the sheets unnoticed, Jean was stopped by a gentle arm as it stretched out, hooked him around his chest, and brought him back down.

"It's too early to get up," Marco grumbled with eyes closed and brows furrowed. "You should sleep more."

"No...no I should wake up," Jean stammered as the embarrassment from the night before collided into him. 

Did they have sex? He wasn't naked. Not entirely. They were both in boxers and a t-shirt but that wasn't to say that they hadn't done anything. Wrestling himself free from the brunettes grasp, Jean sat up with the sheets pooling around his waist and hips--anxious fingers raking through his hair; tugging at the ends to assist his hazy memory as he rested his forehead against his knees and groaned. What had happened last night? He remembered going out for drinks and hitting it off with Marco. He remembered how annoyed the cop looked when he found a curvy scene queen in leather leggings and heels hitting on him after he had stepped out to take a call from work. It was hilarious really how unimpressed Marco was by the redhead as she put her hand on the inside of Jean's thigh--something that had obviously made him uncomfortable but she was dead set on getting lucky like almost everyone else at the bar. That was probably when Marco handed took his drink from his hand, gave it to the woman for "safekeeping" and then kissed him long and hard. Everything after that was a blur. A beautiful blaze of watercolor delirium that somehow ended with them in bed together.

"Did we fuck?" Jean asked with a sense of bitterness and self-loathing; he not even bothering to look at Marco who was lying right next to him.

Studying his form for a moment and then another with his arms folded beneath the pillows and head reclined, Marco could feel Jean's unease. "No," he said, his tone gentle and reassuring. "We went out for drinks and you did offer but I didn't want to. Both of us had been drinking so it wasn't right."

A sigh shook out of the blonde as a brew of relief and mortification washed through him. His head slumped deeper as the silence lingered and he left Marco hanging. It clouded the space between them like static until the brunette had found the right words to say; sentences starting and stopping on the tip of his tongue all in a manner of moments.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed over Jean."

"Yeah, getting drunk and sloppy isn't embarrassing at all."

"Hey, I wasn't all that refined either if you can remember," Marco joked.

Much to both their relief, Jean did remember and couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Marco making the first move in front of that shocked woman--his hands taking Jean's face in them before their lips met in a crushing deep kiss that was all lips, tongue, heat, and want finished with a bit to his bottom lip. It felt desperate; as if Marco had been thinking about it all night and had gone crazy for a brief moment. But when they parted the look in his eyes wasn't apologetic. His honeyed earthen eyes were all aglow with pride and boyish charm like the bad boy in high school when he snuck a kiss from the picture perfect class rep he was dating behind her fathers back.

Waiting in silence for a moment longer and he propped himself up on his elbows, Marco stared at the wall behind the bed for a second, bite the inside of his cheek as he weighed his words, then glanced over his shoulder at Jean who looked so horribly uncomfortable. "Do you want me to leave?"

Biting his lip, Jean shrugged.

"Would you feel better if I did?"

Nerves clumping in his throat like grease choking up a sink, he swallowed hard. "Yes..? Maybe. I don't know. I'm just trying to put it all together in my head and I feel so ashamed of myself but not enough to regret kissing you. I'm such a fucking idiot. Jesus Christ..." he muttered at the end.

Again, Marco was watching him carefully though not with the assumption of fragility but with genuine care. "I don't regret kissing you either. Guess that makes us both fucking idiots." Smirking softly when Jean peeked over in his direction, Marco reached across the sea of space between them to hold Jean's cheek in his hand--his thumb smoothing the fair skin beneath it.

The pull was magnetic as they--without thinking--came together for a sweet kiss that dripped with all the tenderness of the early morning sun. Mouths moving gently--knowledgeably--with one another, they relaxed into the sensation of skin touching skin; lips parting soon after with hearts beating frantically as they fought to keep their excitement hidden. Marco rotated onto his back as Jean joined him down on the bed; the blonde spread out atop him as their hands explored and wandered over one anothers forms as they melted into the embrace. How could they be sorry for such a perfect thing? How could they apologize when there was nothing to express remorse for?

"What are you doing today?" Marco murmured between kisses; his brain addled with the pleasing sensation of Jean's fingers combing through his hair.

"I was going to sleep off this hangover and get started on sketching my next work."

"And when is your next piece due?"

"There's no due date for this one," the blonde said before deepening the kiss; his tongue happily dipping into Marco's and savoring the taste as well as the smile on the man's perfect pillowy lips. "It's just something I had in my head for a while that I wanted to wait until the end of the semester to paint."

"Hopefully not on the side of a building."

Groaning, Jean rolled off from atop Marco; the mood changing as quickly as it had come. "I forgot you were a cop for a minute."

"So you don't want to kiss me now that you've remembered that?" Marco almost laughed. Flipping back onto his stomach, his gaze traced the elegant slope and curve of Jean's throat as it dipped into his collarbone and extended out to his shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed the beauty mark on the blondes right shoulder. "Stay out of my patrol and response area and we're good."

Brows knitting together, Jean rolled his head to the side to see Marco staring back with his chin resting atop his shoulder--his tan skin contrasting his fair complexion--and a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. Was he serious or was he joking?

"Three weeks ago you were chasing me down, cuffing me, and pushing me into the back of your squad car."

"Three weeks ago I hardly knew you."

"And you do now?" Jean countered.

"No but I want to. If street art means that much to you, keep it out of my area and practice safety when you’re choosing your places and I have no problem with it."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I never had a problem with the art itself Jean although, I gotta say, painting the pope in an apache attack helicopter onto a church isn't exactly a smart move."

"We were trying to make a statement."

"I know," he assured. Grunting as he sat up on his elbows, Marco continued. "All of my friends are artists. I know your kind well although some of the things you guys do still confuses the shit out of me. But if it means that much to you I won't stop you," he paused with a smile, "so long as it's not in my patrol or response area, that is. If _I_ don't have to cuff you then we're good. Deal?"

Gnawing on his lip again, Jean rolled over so that he too was propped up on his elbows; his shoulder bumping Marco's and the feet toying with one another's under the sheets. "What's you patrol area?"

"From Chinatown to the Fashion District."

" _Fuck_ ," Jean gawked when he thought about how exhausting it must be trying to uphold civility in that large of an area. "You're everywhere."

"In downtown at least," Marco chuckled.

"Fuck. And you've got all the best places too."

"Why thank you."

Bumping his shoulder into the brunette's, Jean smiled. "So if I keep out of there..."

"Then we're good. So long as you aren't forcing my hand I'm fine. Now," he paused as he dipped his down and kissed a small trail up Jean's shoulder then moved to kiss where his jaw met his ear, "are you still going to stay in today or can I take you out on a date? One that we'll both remember."

Face turning the lightest shade of peony, Jean nodded quietly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool," the brunette beamed as he nosed at the blondes ear and neck, his breath making Jean laugh and squirm. "We'll get going in another hour or two."

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to go now."

"Fuck no," Marco grinned mischievously as he roped his arms around Jean's waist and pulled him down to lay atop him. "I have a hangover too and it's only eight something. We've got the whole day to ourselves, right? Let's just take it easy and relax. Beside," he yawned lazily with eyes closing while one hand came to rest between Jean's shoulders while the other was bent behind his head, "it's comfortable like this. I like laying here with you."

Whether it was happiness or embarrassment, Jean couldn't tell which it was that had him burning up to his ears. But rather than trying to answer, he just smiled and let himself relax; his head placed above Marco's heart with an arm circling his warm form. For once, he had woken up to a picture perfect morning.

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

"You can't be serious," Jean gawked with subtle disbelief as he stepped out of the Uber they had taken from the apartment back to the bar where Marco had left his ride. Coming up next to the brunette as the man unlocked the small storage compartment near the seat of the new high-gloss Triumph Thruxton TFC motorcycle. "I didn't know you rode a motorcycle," the blonde said more to himself than Marco.

Chuckling, Marco handed him the helmet with a wicked little smirk playing across his lips--the corners tugging up enough to reveal the small beauty mark that had been hidden in the left curve of his mouth.

"You mean you forgot," the brunette teased. "You had already had a couple drinks at the exhibit so you probably didn't remember much of the ride over."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You were just as shocked then as you were now."

"And what did you say?" Jean countered as he drudged up some semblance of courage; he stepping into Marco's space, their noses brushing when he tilted his head up to look the brunette in the eyes.

Smiling, Marco reached up to smooth some of the longer strands of Jean's flaxen hair away from his face. "I said every cop has an adrenaline junkie hidden in them somewhere."

"And yours is motorcycles?"

"Kinda. If you decide to hang around you'll figure it out soon enough." Kissing him softly, Marco gave him a peck on the tip of his sloped nose before parting. "Hang tight for a sec, 'kay? I got to grab my other helmet from inside. I left it with Mic because I wasn't going to drive home last night."

"'Kay," Jean smiled dreamily as his eyes opened from the kiss and he let go of the man he'd been holding so comfortably in his arms.

It was strange, the feeling Jean had as he watched Marco run inside was unlike anything he'd felt before. In that moment he was so sick to his stomach with anxiety that he could have thrown up yet at the same time was over the moon with elation and disbelief. Who was this otherworldly creature before him with eyes like the sun and a smile so warm it made his heart ache within its bony cage--the muscles tightening and nerves crackling with enthusiasm upon Marco's return. What was this sensation that came racing along his skin, dipping below to light his nerves ablaze, and dance upwards along his spine? What was this fantasy borne of a fever dream? Could he trust it? Perhaps. Or perhaps it would crumble in his hands like all his other dreams had. But what did it matter? He was already in pain just looking at Marco so what was just another hit or two more when the brunette eventually left?

Sliding the helmet on--fastening the chin strap before dropping the mirrored visor--Jean zipped up his jacket then hopped on behind Marco who was already situated in his seat. Swallowing hard as his uncertain arms slipped around the brunette's waist, Jean molded himself to Marco's sturdy frame; he finding a strange sense of comfort in the action as his head came to rest on the mans back between his shoulder blades. Nestled in, Jean smiled when Marco reached back to pat his leg as if to communicate to hang on. Then, in a flash, the engine roared to life and they were off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The world had already began to come alive with the rising sun yet the space was still inside the bedroom that morning; warm and tranquil like a whisper shared between lovers. Hair untamed and wild atop his head, Eren laid on his stomach propped up by his elbows as he watched Levi sleep. There was something beautiful in the way he slept--motionless and draped onto his side like one of the melted forms of hellenistic sculpture. His ink black hair spilling over the sharp dips and curves of his face contrasting the luminescent glow of his alabaster skin. Thick lashes dusted his cheeks and petal smooth lips mumbled indecipherable words of no consequence. With right arm stretched and contorting beneath the pillow, Levi's slim elegant fingers curled around the corner of the cushion while the other rested with knuckles down on top of the duvet and sheets. His chest rose and fell, rose and fell like the breeze did whenever it blew through the city carrying leaves and petals further from the earth with every gentle gust.

Reaching out to touch this dream, Eren traced the lines and patterns of the black tattoo patterns that painted his skin. Skin that was so warm to the touch it were as if he had taken hold of the birthplace of life itself. So warm and soft. So smooth and fragrant with faint traces of citrus and fresh water. ' _How are you so beautiful?_ ' Eren thought to himself; smiling a little when his feather-light touch made Levi's brows furrow just the slightest bit. ' _What can I do to keep you?_ ' He knew there was no clue answer to be had or set of instructions on how to keep such a person at his side. Like all things that happened between them, it unfolded all on its own revealing its mystery to him piece by piece. And it was this mystery--this beauty of soul that kept him there; a willing prisoner in this slumbering mans bed.

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

Levi had not expected to wake up to a cold bed that morning. The evening before he had comfortably fallen asleep wrapped up in Erens arms--the brunette's fingers toying and teasing his hair all while kissing his brow, forehead, and temple right next to his ear where he whispered sweet nothings and a hushed goodnight. Yet as Levi rolled onto his stomach and outstretched his arm in search of his companion he was greeted by the brats absence. 

There were a handful of places he could be if they had stayed the night at Eren's apartment. When the brat was troubled or woke up with a fuzzy head he'd either go on a jog or take a long bath while listening to music. Once Levi had found him sunk beneath the warm waters in the tub with his eyes closed; sometimes though they were open. Or he may have gone down to the convenience store for whatever reason as he and Jean were always running out of something. There was the park where he oftentimes wandered and the playground he loved to visit on long nights when he couldn't sleep--the swings acting as a soothing agent for his electric mind that couldn't find balance. All of these places and more were possible had they been at Eren's but they weren't which left only three options.

Slipping into a pair of black joggers then tugging on a t-shirt, Levi first padded across the room and opened the door to the ensuite bathroom. Clicking his tongue with pursed lips and stitched brows when the space stood there empty and abandoned just as it had been when he fell asleep, he moved on to the next spot. Since the first night Eren had spent at the house--soon followed by many more--he had carved out two special places all of his own. Hiding spots that were a necessity for him much like the swings in the park and the corner of his studio where he'd sometimes sit in the sun coming in from the window and draw in his sketchbook. Just as he had found them in his home, Eren had found two in Levi's. The first was the back porch Levi had converted into a solarium when he had first moved into the home seven years ago. Eren loved the sun. Craved it sometimes even and became gloomy whenever he was stuck indoors for too long. Yet when he rounded the corner, the brunette was nowhere to be found.

It was when Levi glanced to the yard beyond the crystalline glass panels of the solarium that he finally found his lover. There, sitting on the edge of the moss covered water fountain that sat at the base of a layered rockface from which the babbling waters flowed was Eren dressed in his sleeping pants and shirt with a smoke gray checkered blanket around his shoulders. Expression mellow and eyes transfixed on his sketchpad, his slender fingers moved the pencil in long sweeps then short meaningful strokes all along the paper in a steccato from left to right and top to bottom. There was something stuck in his head. Levi could tell just from the way his teeth toyed with the bottom of his deep petal pink lip. He could tell because he too adopted that same entranced expression as the image in his head took over and poured itself onto the page.

When he opened the solarium door as quietly as he possibly could, Levi smiled at the soft notes of Satie's " _Trois Gymnopedies: No. 1_ " filling the space. It had become something like their song; it being the movement of choice whenever it had been a long day or a long week and they could finally meet for an evening. Their usual was laying on the couch watching travel shows or ghost hunting shows or sometimes nothing at all. Sometimes they would just fix themselves together with Eren tucked beneath Levi's chin and their bodies pressed close enough that their breaths mingled and warmths collected; Levi's hands occupied with the combing of his lovers long hair or tracing slow aimless patterns into Eren's back as Satie's lullaby-like tune carried them far from this world.

Padding over to the fountain on light feet, Levi smirked then draped his arms around Eren's shoulders. He knew he was there. Had likely heard him moving around in the solarium or when he had had opened the door. Perhaps he used that keen sense of his to feel Levi's inescapable gaze through the glass. Whatever it may have been there was no surprise as Levi let his weigh press into Eren's form; he receiving a tender kiss on the inside of his left bicep from the brunette in return.

"Drawing again?" Levi spoke, his eyes focusing on the intimate portrait of him slumbering. 

It was a close up coming from a near overhead angle much like the kind one had when looking upon their lover from just over their shoulder. He could have been embarrassed. Both of them had been the first time Levi discovered Eren sketching him early one morning. But they were beyond that now. Past the awkward fumbling of words, the hiding, and the uncomfortable admissions. There was nothing strange about it to them. Levi had sketched Eren many times before and Eren had drawn Levi. Their adoration and growing devotion wasn't any secret so why should this admiration be?

"Is my nose really that small?" Levi asked, catching it the longer he stared at the portrait.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It just looks small. Elfin almost."

Eren breathed a laugh. "It's just the angle," he replied as he tilted his head up to kiss Levi's chin. "And you do have a petit nose. Maybe not as small as it looks to you but it suits you. I like it."

Levi hummed his contentment as the brunette kissed him the top of his throat to his chin and then his lips as he angled his head so that their lips could meet. "I guess it's not so bad."

"It really isn't. It suits you."

"Does it?"

"Mmhmmm," Eren smiled into the kiss as lips parted and tongues met in a slow delving embrace--Levi's hands smoothing down the front of Eren's chest while the brunette's right hand reached up to tangle its fingers in those strands of black silk. "Just like your lips suit you."

Levi could not help the grin that pulled at his cheeks nor how it punctuated them with twinned dimples as the brat brought him closer; their mouths greedy and hands wanting. Laughter like the air as he fumbled on his feet when Eren dragged him down by his shirt collar, Levi curled around him; he the one being held now like a slain knight in the arms of his beloved. Just as Aphrodite worshipped her beloved Adonis and Zeus for Ganymede, so did Levi as he kissed every fraction of exposed skin peeking out from Eren's shirt and boxers as they shifted in place. Kissing, licking, and biting his thigh as Eren's leg dipped into the cool waters of the fountain, he praised him wordlessly as the brunette stretched out beneath him. Skin beaded with a veneer of sweat as the summer sun climbed. Bees hummed in the blossoms decorating the branches of the lemon and oranges trees. Birds sang and the water babbled on as Levi drowned in Eren's warmth. His touch was as intoxicating as wine with a sweetness that sparked fires across his skin as the brunette twitched and thoughtlessly raked his nails over Levi's shoulder blades.

"Levi," Eren breathed; back arching and toes curling as his touch-drunk lover kissed bruises into the smooth skin of his hips while fingers toyed with the elastic band of his boxers. "L-Levi..."

Glancing up to Eren as he lowered down so that he too was on the ground--Levi laying on his stomach with his head nestled happily between the brunette's thighs, Levi stripped him of his boxers; trailing the path from his tanned knee to the inside of his right thigh. He noted the small scar at the back of his knee from a surgery he'd had years ago in high school, the triplet of beauty marks in the crease of his thigh, and the heart shaped birthmark in the flat of his pubic bone. Kissed, licked, and memorized everywhere he could place his lips before he took Eren's length in his mouth while his left hand held the brunette up, providing him with the support he'd need.

"O-Oh..Oh...my God... Levi!" Eren gasped, back arching and body squirming. Sketchpad falling to the ground, he reached down instinctively to anchor himself with fingers tangling in Levi's hair while his other hand fought to keep him silent. But he couldn't stop himself. Not with the loving and methodical manner in which he was being unravelled. "Levi," he sighed with chest heaving. "I-It's so good. You're so good."

Humming his approval, Levi continued. He'd pause, make Eren beg for him, kiss his stomach and thighs, worry small little petal pink marks into the brunette's skin that only they'd know where there, then returned to Eren's weeping member. He loved the way Eren tasted on his tongue. Loved how soft and malleable his was in his hands. Adored every sound and committed the sight of Eren enraptured and without control as he fell apart. It was so beautiful. So overwhelming that the joy and pleasure Levi took from it filled him until there was no room left for anything else. All he could think of was Eren, Eren, Eren. Eren's touch, his scent of orange blossoms and water. His voice as it swam through the summer air thick with heat. All he could see was Eren as his body climbed higher toward relief until he found release; spilling himself in Levi's mouth with a whimper.

Short breaths lengthening as they leveled, Eren rolled his head to the side with eyes closed and a content smile. Hair tracing the surface of the water, he was unkempt and carefree thinking nothing of his wanton state or how his naked body was splayed in the sun. All he could think of was how full he felt. How perfect that morning had been and how gentle Levi's hands were as they smoothed up and down his legs--quietly assisting him to come down from the high he had just ascended to. Expression brightening when his lover laid atop him, Eren folded his arms around Levi's frame; fingers combing through his silky hair before tilting his head down so that he may kiss his forehead.

"Mornin'," Eren chuckled. He'd forgotten to say it before they had gotten carried away.

"Morning," Levi returned, kissing the dip in his clavicle.

"We're not doing anything today right?"

Levi shook his head. "Nothing. Today I'm yours."

Eren could only smile. There was nothing he could want more than this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

............... _11:35pm, at the park_...............

Jean could feel his heart in his throat and hear his pulse racing through his ears as he and Marco wandered through the park by his and Eren's apartment. The sun had already set long ago and the world had fallen asleep with the pale golden glow of street lamps illuminating the dark blue banket above them. He could hear the cars as they passed by and the chirping of crickets conducting their mid-evening symphony. He could feel the wind as it rolled through in lazy procession and warmth radiating from the sunbaked ground beneath them. It was all so clear in his mind yet eclipsed by the fragility of the moments he shared with Marco.

There was nothing special about the day nor what their "date" had consisted of yet it was because he had done it all with Marco that had made it important. Lunch and a movie. Strolling through the Arts District, visiting the community galleries, and grabbing a cup of coffee in the park while listening to a jazz band playing. He had forgotten what it was like to just be with someone. Had forgotten what it felt like to hold hands in public and share small kisses to the cheek and lips. Hadn't recalled until that day how much he craved the touch of another; that these gentle touches and caresses fed him just as much as food did. It was beautiful but delicate--could be shattered at any moment if he weren't careful.

"So," Marco spoke into the night as they sat down on the swings in the sandpit. "You've been quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jean murmured with a weak smile before it was gone. "I'm just thinking."

"Of...?" He waited in silence for a moment then another as he watched the words coming together in Jean's head before they fell apart. "It's alright," he conceded without bitterness. "You're probably still wrapping your head around all of this. But..." he hesitated, "if you could consider giving this a chance I'd be really happy."

"Really?"

Marco smirked. "Yeah, really really." Licking his lips, he looked out toward the grasslands of the park; his gaze expansive and searching. "I like you. More than I thought I would. Faster than I thought I would to be completely honest. So if you think there's something here I was hoping we could keep seeing each other."

Biting his bottom lip in a futile effort to contain his joy, Jean smiled. "I'd like that." Turning to look at Marco, he couldn't explain the relief he felt when he saw the man looking just as nervous as he undoubtedly looked. "I'd like to see you again."

Flattening his lips into a barely constrained smile, Marco leaned across the space between them and kissed him softly--so lightly it were as if it had been whispered. "Thank you Jean."

"You're welcome Marco."

"Hey Jean..."

"Mmm?"

"I can feel you blushing."

Jean snorted a laugh; his head coming to rest at an angle on his shoulder. "Ass."


	7. 'Neath the Stars and Beneath the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This part's for my love of new_   
>  _How the bulbs in my heart are true_   
>  _They send the shoots through my fingers into your bones_
> 
> _Oh, the call of the collared dove_   
>  _How I long to be your one true love_   
>  _We'll move like gypsies 'neath the stars and beneath the moon_
> 
> -Sea Wolf, _The Rose Captain_

............... _one Thursday afternoon in late August_...............

Eren was shoved aside as a young brunette in a crop top and ripped up skinny jeans stomped out of Bonobo in a huff. Holding the door open with one hand, his brows knitted together as his expression twisted with the faintest sting of indignation. What was her problem? Head turning when he heard a sigh from the front desk, he was presented with an exasperated Hanji and a furious Moblit--her spouse and far more sensible other half.

"What was that all about?" he dared to ask; his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, you know. Just another instagram influencer that wants free work," Hanji replied with a incredulous smile. Shaking her head she heaved a groan. "God, if I have to deal with another one this month I swear I'll give myself a lobotomy."

"That's extreme," Eren commented; his mouth snapping shut when he saw the murderous look in Hanji's eyes and the expression on Moblit's face the warned him not to push her. 

In the months he had come to know the pair, Eren had learned two things. First was that Hanji was crazy and second was that she was the worst brand of insane when she went off the rails. Usually she was friendly. A little neurotic and entirely strange but harmless for the most part. But when she got into one of her moods it was hard to pull her back for the precipice. It made sense now, after seeing all sides of her personality, why she worked the front and Levi didn't. Yes, Hanji was an animal when she flew off the handle but she was friendly, approachable, and eccentric more often than not which made her the ideal fit for the position. Moblit was too quiet and awkward to work the front desk; something Eren could relate to. In contrast was Levi who was too easily rubbed the wrong way and possessed a minimal threshold for bullshit as he had put it.

Leaning against the counter, Eren bit the corner of his lip out of habit while tightly folding his forearms across the surface. "So," he drawled as if he were buying time or trying to start a conversation with a perfect stranger at a bar. "Is Levi in?"

"He's a little indisposed right now," Moblit answered as he sorted the backlogged paperwork from previous client consultations.

"Oh, wait really? I was supposed to have a session with him at--"

"He's not with a client, kiddo," Hanji cut in. "He had to take an important call."

"Ah."

He was going to sit down. Was going to wait or cancel his appointment and then wait until Levi was off the phone so they could--in the off chance that his partner was stressed--could just go somewhere for lunch and relax. Yet it was as he had decided on the latter that Levi came storming in from the back office; the door slamming behind him with car keys in hand and a scowl in place. Whatever was happening wasn't good. In the months they'd been together Eren had rarely seen the man so frustrated. It was when Levi looked up and saw Eren standing there that his frustration broke, changing to realization, disappointment, and distress. His eyes danced over the brunette, mouth opening though no words fell out while his free hand reached up and roughly dragged through his hair. Groan rolling through him as his hand fell, he looked as crummy as he was likely feeling.

"Shit sweetness, I forgot about our session today," he said, his voice peppered with regret as he closed the space between them; his expression open and contrite like a husband apologizing for forgetting an anniversary or someone readying themselves for the confessional. "I'm sorry but I have to head out early."

"It's okay, we can always reschedule." Smoothing the flats of his palms over Levi's chest in a soothing manner, he had forgotten about their booking. He was more concerned about what had put his partner in such a state. Hands reaching up more, he combed the silken strands of black away from Levi's contenance--admiring how handsome he was even when he was so distraught. "What's wrong?"

Tilting his head so that he could press his cheek more into the warmth of his lover's hand, Levi sighed. It'd been a long day already and things were only souring themselves further. Seeing Eren was the only redeeming aspect of his day.

"I got a call from Mali's school," he confessed with a bitter sigh. "Apparently she got into a fight. I have to pick her up though because her mother is out of town for the week. I'm really sorry about this Eren. I wasn't planning on thi--"

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize," Eren cooed as his thumb smoothed over the fine line of Levi''s jaw. He loved playing with it. Would kiss that spot now if the man weren't so tense. "I didn't know Mali had school during the summer."

"She failed her math class and had to repeat it."

Eren hissed with an empathetic cringe. That was probably why she hadn't been allowed to cross the stage at her school graduation. Thinking back on it a second time, that was likely added reason as to why Levi had been so stressed for the past couple of weeks. He may not be a single parent because Kamali's mother was still in the picture. However, from what Eren could gather, she was always working and would sometimes unload her on him when she had to go on business trips for whatever it was that she did. It wasn't any surprise that he would take this setback in his daughter's education hard considering all he'd done to help the child succeed.

"I'm sorry. You want me to come for moral support?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. You look like you're going to pop a vein from all the frustration." He smiled; a laugh coming when Levi chuckled. "If you don't want to, then I won't go. I just want to make sure you're fine." Eren punctuated his words with a sweet innocent peck to Levi's lips--his thumbs and fingertips gently massaging his temples and the tense muscles of his neck.

Head rolling back, Levi exhaled a deep sigh that carried with it all the anxious thoughts clouding his mind. "I'll pick her up by myself."

"'Kay."

"Not because I'm worried about you two meeting but because that's not how I want to introduce you. It's a shit way for her to meet her father's partner."

"I suppose."

Snorting a silent laugh at the brat's cheeky smirk, Levi took Eren's face in his hands and pulled him in for a proper kiss. "Come over for dinner tonight."

"You sure?"

Levi nodded; his eyes closed with nose brushing the lobe of Eren's ear and their cheeks tenderly pressed together. "It's about time you meet my monster of a child. Better she scare you off now than before I get anymore attached than I already am."

"She's not going to scare me off." Eren couldn't help the smile he wore nor the the fluttering feeling in the pit of his chest. He knew Levi liked him and he knew that Levi knew he liked him back. Their affection and adoration wasn't any secret but something in the way Levi had strung his words together and the nervous laughter he said it with made Eren wonder if it was more than just "liking" at this point. "I doubt anything could now."

Parting just enough to survey the brats expression, Levi smirked. "We'll see. Anyway," he said with a quick kiss. "I gotta go. Come by around seven, 'kay?"

"'Kay," the brunette said--his mouth awkwardly lingering open before it slammed shut before he could say the words dangling on the tip of his tongue. ' _Not yet,_ ' he told himself as he watched Levi walk out the door. ' _It's too soon for that._ '

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feminine or masculine?" Eren asked as he waltzed into Jean's room unannounced. Glancing between his friend and Marco--both of whom were casually laying on his bed watching How The Earth Works--Eren greeted the brunette with a short hello before his attention returned to Jean. "Well? Which should I do? Dress more feminine? Masculine?"

"What's the occasion?" Jean grunted as he turned onto his side; struggling to wrangle himself free from Marco's arms. Neither of them had done anything all afternoon apart from leaving the flat to grab food from the chinese restaurant down the street. Comfortably nestled in his partner's arms, the blonde shivered at the chill from the air conditioning as the plaid wool blanket fell from around his shoulders.

"I'm meeting Levi's daughter tonight and I don't know what the fuck to do. I don't want to go all out in drag and freak her out but I also don't want to look like some tool her dad picked up at the bar. I mean, we did kinda meet at a bar but that's tota--"

"Eren, relax," Marco interjected, cutting his rambling short. Sitting up, he smoothed back the hair from Jean's forehead, kissed it, then excused himself. Rising from the bed, he sighed. "Okay, whatcha thinking?"

"What?"

"I asked what outfits do you have in mind? I'll help you pick."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure. She ripped on me when I last visited but she's only like that because we know each other really well." Cringing when he saw how his words only worked to heighten Eren's anxiety, Marco scrambled to ease the fear. "She's like that with everyone though. Really, she's not that terrible. She's like her dad if that makes sense but a little more high maintenance."

Jean snorted a chuckle. "Babe, you really aren't making this any better. Look Eren, just go with what you think is best."

"But I don't know what's best!" Running his fingers through his hair, he took deep measured breaths in, held them 'til the count of three, then exhaled. He didn't look up for a long minute or a second one. Eyes closed as his ears began to ring, he wondered if he should just cancel the whole thing. What would Levi think if he did? ' _Will he be disappointed? What if it hurts him and he thinks that I'm put off by him having a kid? Shit! What if he thinks I'm not serious about us?! Shit, shit shit!_ '

Catching the wash of fear and nausea as it manifested in his friend, Jean quickly rose to his feet and gently moved Marco to the side. Pressing his palms to Eren's temples, he had made it there just in time to support the brunette as his knees gave out. And unlike Marco who stood there with mild shock painting his countenance, Jean was not surprised in the least that this was happening. 

Eren had been the victim of his nerves since childhood. He'd talk big, bark louder, and fight to the death for the people he loved. He was fiery and outgoing but only on the surface. Beneath the sass and wit and unflinching ambition he was a mess most of the time. Sometimes he would be fine for weeks--maybe a month or two. Sometimes he'd be a screaming fitful wreck inside all while smiling on the outside. Then there were times when he'd break down sobbing because the weight had grown to large to carry any longer.

Eren was Eren's own worst enemy--a constant war waging inside him that worsened the more he cared for someone or something. He'd been this way for as long as Jean had known him. Had been this way since they were children camping in the treehouse in the Kirstein's backyard; the shadows playing tricks on them when the wind blew, scaring Eren and prompting Jean to "fight off" the monsters. Pressing his forehead to Eren's, Jean smiled to himself as he reflected on those days and how little some things had changed.

"Eren," Jean started with a quiet gentle tone as the trembling in Eren's shoulders lessened. "You'll be fine regardless of what you wear. Wear what makes you happy. Wear what makes you comfortable and everything will be fine because you're at your absolute best when you're happy and smiling."

"But Marco--"

"Don't think about what he said. You know you and you know Levi. Just do what you do best and be yourself."

"You mean a nervous wreck wheezing and crying in their friends bedroom? Okay."

"Eren..." Jean said firmly--waiting for the brunette to look up. "Don't do that."

Pressing his lips together tightly, Eren held Jean's gaze yet did not wither. Instead he let go of the breath he'd been holding onto, bowed his head with a groan, and wiped his eyes with another heavy sigh. He knew he shouldn't be worrying as much as he was. He knew that Levi didn't care about what he was wearing and Kamali likely wouldn't either. Eren knew that the clothes weren't the problem--weren't the cause of his panic or his peaking anxiety. He understood it and had tried to quell it but sometimes the fear won.

"I'm sorry," he murmured; voice rough and thick as he swallowed back a breath. "I'm nervous. I'm afraid that if I don't make the right impression I'll screw it all up and...I just..."

"You like him," Jean said, a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips into a curl.

Eren nodded, his head bobbing and nose sniffling. "I do. A lot. A lot alot."

"Then think about that. It doesn't matter what you wear. It's just dinner at his place. That's all."

"If anything they'll probably be in sweatpants or pajamas," Marco added from where he stood. Somewhere between guilt and concern, he didn't know what to say until that point because he'd never seen a panic attack set in that quickly. "Levi's a chill guy and, while Mali may be a bit of a handful, I doubt she'll be paying too close attention to what you're wearing."

"So I should wear sweatpants?"

"Just forget about the clothes," Marco asserted--reinforcing Jean's words with confidence. "They're not going to care. What Mali cares about is her dad so if you treat Levi right and she can see that you'll pass with flying colors."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Looking between them--his tense gaze softening as the words sank in and mind quieted. "Okay," he breathed.

"Okay?" Jean parroted back just to make sure Eren was alright.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay now." Resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, Eren heaved another sigh. "Sorry I ruined your night."

Jean snorted a short laugh. "You didn't do jack. We've been lazing around all day so it's fine. Now, go wash your face, put on something comfy that you like, and get going. Your hot date is waiting for you."

It was Eren's turn to laugh. "Yeah, okay."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi was nervous. So nervous that he'd kept the lid of the trashcan open just in case the few sips of beer that night decided to come back up to say hello. Flipping the seared the ahi tuna steaks simmering in the pan alongside four heads of baby bok choy seasoned with cracked pepper and lemon, he exhaled a weighted breath, sat the tongs down, and braced himself against the counter. Closing his eyes for a long moment, he waited for the attack to pass; for his mind to stop assaulting him when there was nothing to worry about.

Kamali would love Eren. He knew she would. They were so similar to each other yet different in ways that were bound to compliment one another. Where she was talkative and energetic Eren was inquisitive and attentive. For all her knowledge he'd likely have questions. Levi could already see their conversation starting with something Mali had seen in one of the documentary shows she watched. From there Eren would ask her something--How do starfish regrow their limbs? Is there really a supervolcano under Naples, Italy? What do you mean there are black smoke volcano's on Jupiter's moons? It'd be something like that and, being the child she is, his daughter would shoot off rambling on and on continuously about anything and nothing whether it related to the original question or not.

Levi could see it all so clearly. Knew there was nothing to fear or fret over and yet his worries crept up on him in the silence of the kitchen; the noise from the tv in the living room slowly bleeding into the vast quiet space along with the sound of his daughter's laughter. Gripping the counter as tightly as he could, Levi stepped his feet back, dipped his head down with a muted groan, then cracked his neck. ' _It'll be fine,_ ' he told himself. ' _It's going to be fine._ ' There would always be fear there. Fear and doubt that had been instilled after numerous failed romances. But he wasn't going to let it control him. Better yet, he would not let it ruin their night.

Head lifting when there came a knock at the door followed by Ladybird's barking, Levi stared out into the dining room for a brief moment as if he'd forgotten they were expecting company. Eyes blinking and heart fluttering as reality caught up on him, he wiped his hands on a nearby dishtowel, raked his fingers through his hair, then swallowed back the shred of apprehension telling him not to go. Every step felt like two then three then five. His heart raced while shivers shot through him; his nerves screaming in anxious protest with their "if's" and "but's." 

Opening the front door Levi was greeted with relief as Eren lifted his head from where it'd been hung and smiled. That was all he needed. All it took. Just one smile and all of Levi's fears, all his anxieties and worries were gone in a flash. Pulse stilling and mind quieting itself as their lips come together for a soft chaste kiss that was all sugary sweetness like high school sweethearts kissing first thing in the morning in front of their lockers, Levi smiled as Eren's fingers twined together with his. It was so strange and awe-inspiring hold swiftly his pervasive thoughts could be corrected with just a touch.

"Hey sweetness," Levi beamed into another soft peck to his lips; licking them so that he could catch the faint taste of Eren's chapstick. "I'm glad you came."

Warmth spreading throughout him as if he'd caught a fever from Levi, Eren smiled back dreamidly. "Me too." Gaze darting down for the briefest of moments, his smile grew when he saw Levi was, as Marco had predicted, wearing black jogger sweats and a plain white t-shirt. "You look good," he said. It was the truth. Levi looked good in anything--intentional or not.

Lips quirked into a smirk, Levi clicked his tongue. "Sorry. I didn't have time to change after I showered."

"It's fine. I like you like this."

Welcoming the kiss to his cheek, Levi could feel the blush trying to rush to his cheeks. He'd never felt so overwhelmed before. Never experienced this surge of joy or sickening need to hear words of praise from a partner. It'd always come so easily before. He'd always been so sure of himself and never felt the need to seek assurance. He'd been with Kiki for years before they'd started dating and stayed close because of their friendship even after they had Kamali and separated. Everyone before and after her had been a blur. He couldn't even remember his first boyfriend from his junior high days. As much as the words stung they hadn't been important enough to Levi to remember as clearly or thoroughly. But Eren was like the moon bathing him in its gleaming light. He wanted Eren's affection. Wanted to hear his every word. Wanted his hands in his, his caresses and kisses. Levi wanted his love.

Descending back to Earth when he felt himself shake and little hands grab at the back of his shirt, Levi glanced down and to the side--looking over his shoulder with his hand still in Eren's. "Hey there monster," he chuckled, greeting his curious daughter who stood behind him surveying the tall brunette who'd just come in. "Want to say hi?"

"Who are you?" she asked point blank--her expression giving nothing away much like her father's did when he was searching for answers.

Looking to Levi then back to the child, Eren knelt down and outstretched his hand; a gentle smile painting his lovely face with his flowing chestnut hair spilling over his shoulders from behind his ears. "I'm Eren. Nice to meet you."

Pursing her lips as she watched him carefully, the girl shook his hand. "Kamali. Dad calls me Mali and monster but you can't call me monster yet."

Cheeks appelling as he held back a laugh, Eren nodded once. "I wouldn't dream of it." Looking over he shoulder then back to Mali, he asked, "What are you watching?"

"Expedition Unknown."

"Can I watch? I like that show too."

"Really?"

Eren nodded.

Looking up to her father who shrugged, Kamali looked back to the brunette and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sure. I've got popcorn too."

"Cool."

"Don't eat too much monster," Levi warned as they began to walk away. "Dinner's almost ready and I won't hear any whining from you about how you aren't hungry, 'kay?"

" _Fiiiiine_ ," she groaned. It was a rather teenage response for such a young child.

Waiting for her to leave, Levi gently tugged Eren back into his arms so he could kiss him one more time; this time the heat lingering as their mouths welcomed one another before parting. "You're staying the night, right?"

Eren just nodded with a smile. Pecking his partner on the cheek, nose, then lips, he gave a cheeky smile then followed after Mali into the living room leaving Levi standing there gawking with a boyish grin dimpling his cheeks.

\---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

" _I'm about to start my five minute EVP session with Annabelle, one of the most haunted relics in human history. The doll is reported to be possessed by a demon. Some have even claimed to have been physically harmed by the demon possessing this doll,_ " the investigator said as he spoke into the camera; the seriousness of his tone ironically lending itself to the humor of it all. Well, to Levi it did as he watched the spiky haired would-be rocker step inside the 'haunted' home housing the dreaded Annabelle doll. What was so frightening about a cotton stuffed Raggedy Anne doll, Levi would never know. " _There she is,_ " the man murmured in hushed tones as he approached a steepled case made of 'blessed' wood and glass housing the doll. " _Hi Annabelle. My name's Zach. I hear you've hurt people who tap on the glass and I don't like that kind of bullying._ "

Levi couldn't stop the laughter as it sputtered from his lips. He'd done his best to restrain himself up until that point but he could not stop himself anymore. Not when some beefcake in skin tight black goth gear was negotiating with a children's toy made of fluff and yarn. Cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, Levi had to look away or else he'd really lose it--the investigator now shrieking like a prepubescent boy in a haunted corn maze as one of his flashlights went out followed by a loud clap. Glancing to the side for only a moment, he did a double take when he saw how cozy Kamali was nestled in Eren's folded legs.

Her favorite blanket draped over her head and shoulders with her curls peeking out from the corners, Mali attentively watched the action unfold onscreen; she leaning forward without even knowing it before flinching back into Eren's chest when a "shadow figure" was revealed to the audience by the investigators. It was unreal how quickly she had taken a liking to Eren. It started over dinner just as Levi had predicted. She had asked him a question about the great fires of London--questions she already knew the answers to. From there it spiralled into a conversation about kings, queens, ghosts, and plagues and uprisings. And just as Levi had expected, Eren was drawn into it; enjoying the chatter with enthusiasm and humor as Kamali prattled off about everything and anything, she somehow convincing him to watch Ghost Adventurers with her.

It was endearing how Eren instinctively wrapped his arms around her small frame when she gasped or flinched. Heart-wrenching when he rested his chin atop her head; opening his mouth when she mindlessly lifted her hand up with three pieces of popcorn pinched between her slender fingers. Levi knew Eren would be a perfect fit with their strange little family. Even Chifu liked him. Ladybird liked everyone but Chifu was the hardest to please behind Kamali. He knew it would all be fine but actually witnessing it unfold hit Levi with a greater impact than he could've ever fathomed. Perhaps he hadn't known. Perhaps it had all been hope and prayer that Eren would be accepted and become woven into the fabric of their family because Levi never wanted to let go of him.

He'd loved Eren since the night they'd first met. Had adored him in silence--letting the welcomed weight grow with every smile, every kiss, and whispered sweet nothings before they fell asleep. This beauty beyond words. This strength and kindness. This strangeness that could only be described as charm with a vulnerability that Levi didn't know to be possible. How could he not love him? How could he stop his heart from turning to Eren when the pull was so magnetic he'd dare to call it fate? Perhaps it was. Perhaps Eren was his person after all. But fancy frightening words like that could wait because for now he was blissfully immersed in this warm bubble of tv glare, hushed gasps, and muted laughter.

"Guess we should call it a night," Levi smiled softly--his words just as gentle and muted so as not to wake Kamali who'd fallen asleep in Eren's lap.

Smiling, Eren nodded. "Yeah. She knocked out midway through the episode. She's had a long day though so it's to be expected."

"Wanna help be tuck her in?" Levi ventured, a part of him wondering how deep this fondness in Eren ran.

"Sure," he whispered as she shifted and groaned in her sleep; little hands reaching out to grab at his shirt and the silken hair spilling from behind his neck. 

Cradling Kamali in his arms with her small frame pressed in close, Eren carefully rose to his feet and slowly followed Levi up the stairs. She was a sweet thing that played tough but was easily excited by the things she liked. She hated carrots but loved parsnips and cauliflower and refused to eat strawberries. Like her father, she didn't take bull from anyone and defended everyone on the playground--friend or not--from the schoolyard bullies. But most strikingly was her affinity for art and music; something she'd inherited from Levi just as much as she had inherited his starlight blue eyes and petite elfin nose.

Laying her down in her bed with Levi at his side, Eren unlooped her arms from around his neck, pulled the blankets up to her chin, and turned the moon globe nightlight on that sat atop her nightstand as if he'd been acting out the routine for years. It was so comfortable. So natural and easy in how it came that it gave him a small scare. Eren had always loved children but he didn't think they'd like him much. He was too much of an emotional wreck to care for a tiny human that was just as lost and confused as he was. Yet standing there with Levi at his side as they put Kamali to bed felt so perfect it brought the threat of tears to his eyes. Maybe it was because he'd lost his parents young and wanted to replicate what he'd missed out on in his adult years. Or maybe it was because this was the first place he'd felt he truly belonged to.

"We should turn in too," Eren said quietly while pushing back against the tears. Throat tightening when Levi wove their fingers together and pressed their palms together, he fought to steady his heart. "You've had a long day too and could use some sleep."

"You gonna tuck me in too?" Levi teased.

"Maybe."

"Brat," he breathed with a blissful smile as he leaned in to kiss Eren's neck. "Come on. Let's go."

\---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

A quiet late summer chill had set in as it rolled in through the open bedroom window. Space quiet with a symphony of crickets chirping in outside accompanied by the distant passing of cars, Eren laid there wrapped in Levi's arms. Forearm, wrist, and hand forming to his waist and hip while the hand of his other cradled the back of his head--pinky and ring finger dusting the nape of his neck, Eren drifted in and out of sleep; fighting it so that he could have just one more minute awake. Just one more moment of watching Levi slumbering, his gentle breathing expanding and depressing his chest while his heart strummed steadily within him.

"Levi," Eren whispered a low as he could; his voice nothing more than the ghost of a hush in the breeze. "I'm sorry I don't have the courage to say this to you when you're awake. Maybe one day I will. I hope I will..." Gaze cast downward for a moment as the little seed of sadness tried to make a home in him, Eren breathed a quiet laugh. "I'm not as brave or bold as you think I am. But even so," he paused; licking his bottom lip with a small bite to it. "Even so, I hope you'll fall for me because I've already fallen for you."

Chest tightening as the words found a home in him, Eren's smile grew though not without a hint of trepidation. Was this okay? Was this safe? For once, he didn't care what the answer was because he'd already been carried out by this current.

Nuzzling in closer so that he was tucked beneath Levi's chin, Eren tilted his head back and kissed the soft elegant slope of Levi's jaw. "I love you Levi. Please," he prayed as his eyes fell shut as sleep overtook him. "Love me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers live on a strict diet of coffee, comments, and critique. Feel free to leave a comment or feedback. I love hearing from you, my lovely martians. So don't be shy and drop me a line.


	8. Wicked Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the mountain's song_   
>  _In the blue jay's call_   
>  _My heartbeat flows_   
>  _In crystal water falls_   
>  _You were so beautiful_   
>  _In your elegant bed_   
>  _You'd have my blues_   
>  _For your Nantucket reds_   
>  _I'd wait in the dark_   
>  _Balanced on a thread_   
>  _So I'd wait in the dark_   
>  _Balanced on this thread_

............... _an early Friday evening in September_...............

Eren was in an impossibly good mood. Long silken hair tied back into a loose bun that spilled in clusters that framed his face, he loomed over his latest work with a smile punctuating his face and a song in his heart. Singing along as the music played over the speakers, he wiped the paint mixture of dewy peach and snowy white off his fingers and onto the fabric of his light blue denim overalls--one of the straps slipping down his shoulder with every reach of his arm and bend at the waist. He was too busy to bother with putting it back in its place every time it fell if at all for that matter. Too inspired and enraptured to stop with what he was doing to pay attention to anything else.

Pink paint smudge on his cheek with tones of Persian blue and gleaming gold speckling his white tee, he scrambled on all fours to grab the large round brush from where it had been sitting. Dunking it into the current emulsion of colors he'd blended Eren took the brush between both hands, rose to his feet with them set a shoulders width apart, and the spun the brush like a top above the canvas. He smiled as the gold, white, and rosegold whisked and dotted and splattered onto the surface. Delighted in the irregular patterns, spots, and streaks it created. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect just as his day had been.

It all began with Levi surprising him with breakfast before class. Eren had already woken up feeling particularly enthused to greet the day. Didn't know why but there was a strange sense of excitement bubbling in him when he opened his eyes before the alarm. This unforeseen joy was compounded further by Levi's arrival. He knew Eren had a long week ahead of him with performance rehearsals for Glorimama and another exhibition at a different gallery across town in the downtown area. Eren had divulged his anxieties to Levi the night before when they were tangled in the sheets whispering sweetly to each other in the nights dim glow. Seeing his partner standing outside his front door wearing Eren's favorite powder blue t-shirt with his hair pulled back and glasses on was like a fantasy. Watching him cook for him in his own kitchen because Levi knew Eren would forget to eat later on if he didn't eat in the morning was another story entirely.

Eren's heart was so full; so filled with fondness and adoration that it spilled over and poured through him like a flood. He couldn't have smiled harder had he had tried. Couldn't have been more thankful and surprised. Eren could not have been more in love than he was that morning and the feeling grew with every touch of Levi's hands, kiss from his lips, and glint from those sterling eyes of crystal blue. It was all consuming. All encompassing and oh so powerful that it took him under when Levi kissed him goodbye when he left for work. His body was not equipped to contain all this joy. He had not been designed in his conception to withstand the brute force of this sort of admiration and ardor. 

Ablaze with the intoxicating brew of all that he had come to feel, Eren went into autopilot. Mind, body, and heart hijacked by the man with an arresting smile, he stormed into his studio, grabbed the nearest eight foot by six foot canvas he could get his hands on, and began to paint. There was no goal or set image in mind that he hoped to transfer onto the cloth. No particular form or set of colors he'd use. Everything was abstract; based on this overwhelming joy he felt. He couldn't keep it in so he'd release it onto the canvas. Maybe then he'd understand it better--this kind of love that was so heraculean that it had him on his knees with a smile. It wasn't just Levi that had him so gleeful. There was more to it than that. Eren knew that but he couldn't put words on it. Couldn't describe all that had him feeling so blessed.

Hands planting themselves onto the wet paint of the canvas with fingers outstretched, Eren dragged them with applied pressure creating grand arches and swerves before flicking them off to the right, grabbing the paint brush coated in gold and dashing it across the fingered scores he had just created. It had been too long since he had had this much fun painting. Had been eons if not more since he had been so consumed with a piece and not experienced creative anxiety. 

Smiling as he dusted the painting with flecks of sapphire and sky blue, Eren gave out a deep sigh. It was beautiful. Whatever it was that he had created, it was beautiful because it came from something so wondrous that no matter the critique he'd cease to see it differently. It was alive; bursting with all the colors that were thriving within him--the moody blues, whites, pastry pinks, subdued oranges and peaches, and reds all bleeding out from his wide eyes onto the canvas in a cacophony as riotous as the pulse coursing through him with every breath. 

It was an opus. A glimmering jewel crowning the collection of his works. So different and bizarre that one would second guess it was made by him yet so distinct in it's colors that it could not have been created by anyone else. These were his colors; his thoughts and emotions. His heart cut through and bled onto the page. It was disorienting and confusing but honest and unafraid and enraptured. It was overwhelming and resounding. It was exactly everything he had hoped it to be as he stepped back from the painting propped up against the wall in the late afternoon light--the last glittering rays from the afternoon sun shining on it, illuminating the speckles and streaks of gold scattered throughout it.

Still aglow with the vibrancy and enthusiasm he had started the day with, Eren leaned against the opposing wall for a moment then slid down to the floor. Stripped of his energy only momentarily he gazed at the painting with fondness as the streams of blue danced with swaths of macaron pink and notes of scarlet reds. ' _Perfect,_ ' he thought with relief as a dreamy smile curled the corners of his lips. ' _You're perfect._ ' He'd never felt so attached to a piece before. Never felt this sense of calm after painting in all the years he'd been doing it. Eren hadn't the slightest idea where all the time had gone off to that day. Hadn't any clue where to look for it or when it had scampered off from him. But it was the perfect way to end his perfect day--smiling and fulfilled with a wholeness that blossomed in him the longer he stared at the canvas.

Music pausing as his phone vibrated with an incoming call, Eren arched a curious though tired brow as he reached up with one hand to grab the device from the window sill where it sat. Looking at the screen for only a moment, his grin grew into something more humored when he saw the caller ID of Jean trying to be sexy while deep-throating a Pink's hotdog. He loved the picture. Loved even more that Jean wasn't afraid to be a freak much like Eren wasn't afraid of being one. Accepting the call with a chuckle as the memory of the night he took the picture lingered for a moment longer, he shifted into a more relaxed sitting position as he answered.

"Hey," he smirked. "What's up?"

"Whoa, you sound chipper. You eating some edibles or something?"

Eren snorted a laugh. "Ass. I just had a good painting day."

"Is that what that is? You sound so blissed out I would've guessed that you got banged senseless."

"Well, I mean mentally, I kinda did."

"Gross. Anyways, what are you doing apart from melting into a postorgasmic puddle in front of your painting?"

"Right now? Nothing. I should probably take a shower actually now that I think about it," Eren said, his voice turning to a murmur as it trailed off at the end.

"Well if you're up for it, Marco and I are grabbing some drinks with friends."

"Wait, drinks? What time is it?"

"It's about six o'clock my friend."

Withdrawing the phone, he held it at half an arms length while instinctively craning his head back with eyes squinted so that he could make out the time. He had forgotten to wear his contacts and didn't have his glasses on hand so things were a little blurry.

"Well fuck, I guess it is. Which bar you heading to?"

"Art's District Brewing."

Groaning because it'd take a half hour to get to the bar or more with traffic, Eren gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before he caved. "Okay fine." His smile returned when he heard Jean hiss a victorious 'yes' on the other end. "But I can't stay out too late because I have lecture tomorrow afternoon and I don't want to be hungover for it."

"Of course, no worries."

"Can I bring Levi?"

"Marco already did. He said he'd swing by after work. You could ride over with him or drive over yourself if you want. Or maybe uber if you're going to be drinking. That'd probably be better."

"Dude, I am not paying thirty dollars for an uber."

"Fine, do what you want. Anyways, we'll meet see you around eightish. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds fine by me."

"Cool. See ya' then. Enjoy your shower."

Eren chuckled. "I will." Hanging up, he then scrolled through his recent texts and opened the one thread with Levi.

'Hey, Jean invited me out to Art's District tonight. You going too?'

It wasn't even a moment minute later that his phone rang. Levi must've been on his second break if he was calling. Heart fluttering as he answered, Eren waited with baited breath for Levi to talk first. He loved the sound of his voice. Loved how smooth and deep but gentle and soft it was. Loved the little inflections in his tone and the way he said his name.

"Eren, you there sweetness?" Levi asked; the mellow lilt to his words sending his lover up to the edge his was tiptoeing.

"Yeah, I'm hear." He crumbled at the sound of the mans laughter. "So about tonight..."

"Yeah, I'm going. I'll be done with my appointments sooner than expected so I can pick you up if you want. Or were you going to take your car?"

"Either is fine with me," Eren chirped though he was hoping Levi would insist on driving.

"Then I'll pick you up. I just gotta shower and change then I'll head over. I should be there by eight-thirty. That okay?"

Eren nodded without thought. "Yeah, eight-thirty's perfect."

"Good. I'll see you then sweetness."

"'Kay," he beamed; mouth going dry as those three little words rolled right up to the tip of his tongue yet refused to fall once again. It was infuriating and exhilarating all at once--heart pounding as he repeated the words over and over in his head like a prayer. "I'll see you later."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange and wondrous and baffling how regardless of the number of times they had seen each other, Levi still felt anxious walking up to Eren's front door. The countless dates, the nights in spent watching ghost hunters on tv while eating popcorn, the hikes, and the home-cooked dinners followed by quite relaxation with Eren reading a book while draped over Levi's legs as he played sudoku. This quaint domestic life they had not yet realized they were already living together had shed light on their dirty laundry and the odd habits they had developed in the time they had been single. There had been small arguments, bickering, and making up. They were still themselves. Still Levi and still Eren yet at the same time they had grown into the identity of "we" and "us." But even so, Levi could feel his stomach flipping about in him the closer he got to the front door of the apartment.

Had it only been four months? It didn't feel like it. Felt like it had been years but then only weeks since their first kiss--Eren's warm willowy form pressed against him as if he would fly away if Levi didn't hold onto him tightly enough. It seemed like it had been an eternity but yet not one at all since Levi held a spent Eren in his arms, the brunette still reeling physically from his stress-induced panic attack. That pivotal moment when the curtains had been drawn back and they were at their most vulnerable. How many weeks had it been? 

It had all happened so fast that Levi believed his feet had been glued to the ground as time and space whipped past him in a sped up flurry of dreamy colors punctuated with laughter and whispered words he remembered falling asleep to. What had happened to all the time between then and now? He didn't have a moment longer to ponder as he knocked on the door three times with the back of his knuckles without giving the action much thought. Door swinging open seconds later he was greeted with a rush of cool air that contrasted the heat of the late summer evening and the warmth of Eren's smile.

He was a vision as always. A hybrid of his two halves--the vixen and the humble artist--he sported his favorite dove white Converse lowtops, black high-waist skinny jeans, and a boxy Gucci logo top tucked into the front of his jeans with a riveted denim jacket rolled at the sleeves to his elbows. Chestnut hair flowing in torrents down past his shoulder with his lashes manicured and lips glossed, he was too beautiful for words. So arresting in his charms that Levi found himself struggling for words. Tongue-tied and awe-struck like a mousy school boy admiring the cheerleader from across the hall, he could have forgotten about their plans for the evening and spent it worshipping every inch of Eren's gorgeous form had the brunette not spoken.

"Your eyes are about to fall out there," Eren said with a hint of a giggle--Venus leeching through with her confidence the more Levi's ardor bubbled up to the surface. Kissing his partner on the cheek, he smiled. "Let me just grab my bag and we can get going."

Waiting in the door patiently as his brat disappeared down the hall toward his bedroom, Levi's gaze fell downward when he felt a gentle nudge at his calf. "Hey there," he smirked as he crouched down to pet Loom, Jean's short-haired cat. He didn't know the breed, just that it was a sweet thing with one blue eye and one pumpkin gold eye. Cheeks dimpling when the cat began to pur, he couldn't help but laugh when the cat forced its way onto his bent legs in an attempt to pursued him to hold it. "You're friendly tonight. Most times you ignore me when I come over."

"Jean's been gone for two days so he's probably touch starved," Eren commented as he reappeared with a small black studded leather crossbody slung over one shoulder while he threaded a gold liarat earring through his left ear and then the other through his right. "You ready to go?"

"Yup, I'm ready." 

Bidding the cat farewell with a gentle scritch to the soft spot under its chin, he rose and dusted the fur off his dark blue jeans and the red and black flannel tied around his hips. Waiting until Eren had locked the front door behind them, he looped his arms around the brats waist to bring him in for a kiss. Starting soft but budding with longing and need the longer they remained melded together, Levi reluctantly peeled himself away from Eren for a moment; admiring the pinkening of his kiss-swollen lips and slightest shade of peony dusting his faintly freckled cheeks. 

"You look too beautiful to be real," he breathed, the words hanging between them with a strain biting at his wavering tone. 

Levi was no better than the cat, acting touch-starved and greedy in his need to has and possess the bewitching man in his arms. Heart pounding hard and head fuzzy as want took over, his hands palmed at Eren's waist, the small of his back, and the delicious curve of his hips--fingers stopping just short of his ass. Breathing in as the brunette pressed in--he too likely overwhelmed by the spell that'd been cast, Levi bumped his forehead with Eren's; their noses brushing and lips teasing at touches. Breathing a laugh as he watched with enchantment as the brat's lips curled into a coquettish smile, he tilted his head at an angle to capture them one more time--the taste of peppermint and lemon sugar lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"If we grab at each other any more will end up fucking on the front porch," Eren teased though he wasn't behaving anymore innocently than his partner.

Biting his bottom lip, Levi could not help himself as he gave Eren's hips a gentle yet possessive squeeze. "I have half a mind to stay in tonight."

"Then I'll have gotten dressed up for nothing."

Levi snorted a laugh as he came to his senses; hands moving to a more appropriate placement on Eren's waist. "We wouldn't want that. Sorry, you just....you just look really good in those jeans."

It was Eren's turn to scramble for words as he fought to tame the blush rising in his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. Leaning in, he kissed the smooth patch of alabaster skin by Levi's ear. "If you're good tonight you can help me out of them." He could have choked on his embarrassment. Eren had never been so forward in all his life; had almost thrown up the night he had sex for the first time with his highschool sweetheart. But the desire in Levi's star blue eyes spurred him on. Made him want to tease and touch him more just to rile him up so he could see what would happen if he were pushed to his limits. "Ready?"

Levi only nodded with something unfamiliar hiding behind his smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaeger-bombastic!" Jean shouted from where he was sitting by the bar with Marco leaning against the tall table with an arm around the blonde's waist. It had been almost two days since they had last seen each other and Eren couldn't help but notice how much Jean was glowing as he waved them over.

Joining them and in equally high spirits was Hanji and her husband Moblit who did the piercings at the shop as well as all the accounting because his wife didn't have the patience for it. Of course Erwin was present with his partner of ten years, Mike, who was also the art department chair and Eren and Jean's life painting professor. There was something peculiar about seeing his drag mother in male attire. Something unnerving almost since glitter and sequins was the majority of what Eren saw Erwin in with long blonde extensions and perfectly manicured nails that matched his outfits. Seeing him in jeans, a fitted black v-neck tee, and a leather jacket had the brunette second guessing himself; had him wondering if perhaps the legendary queen had a twin brother.

"Looking good Ackerman," Erwin smirked; his defined lips curling as if he were a cat teasing the family dog from atop the fence. Gaze shifting to Eren, his expression lightened. "How's your ankle? Still sore?"

Shaking his head, Eren took a seat on one of the tall stools that ringed the long legged table. "It's fine now. I think it was just aching because I was in heel all night after practicing in them all afternoon."

"Wait, what happened?" Levi asked, he sitting down to Eren's left next to Marco and Jean.

"My ankles were just sore from a long rehearsal."

"He could hardly walk after that," Erwin interjected.

"Yeah I could." Looking to Levi whose expression was showing more alarm the more he heard, Eren could have cursed his drag mother. "It wasn't that bad. I didn't stop when I should have but I'm fine. 'Kay?"

Words of protest dying on his lips as Eren kissed him, Levi made a mental note to keep an eye on the brat in case he pushed himself too hard again. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

Smiling in return of Eren's charming little grin, Levi just bit the bottom of his lip with a small chuckle. His brat was perfect. Even when he was sassing him back and being a punk Eren was still the most beguiling--the most bewitching--person he'd met. A true seductress without intention, he was Levi's muse that both enchanted and amused with every word spoken. Leaning in he gave the brunette a playful pinch to the hip, snorted a laugh when the brat jumped, then apologized as he looped an arm around his denim cinched waist; kissing his neck and loving the way the smell of Eren's gardenia bodywash clung to his skin.

"What do you want to drink? I'm gonna go grab a beer from the bar," Levi almost purred as he, without thought, nuzzled into Eren's neck--missing the humored glances from Erwin and smirks Hanji was throwing their way. He couldn't stop himself. Wouldn't stop himself because they'd been apart all weekend and he needed to touch the brunette even if it was just a press of his cheek against the soft supple skin of Eren's neck.

"Mmm, I'll just have whatever you get."

"Anything to eat?"

"Maybe some fried okra if they still have it."

"And if they don't?"

"The calamari."

"'Kay," Levi said with a peck to Eren's cheek. "Be right back."

Waiting until Levi had disappeared, Jean watched the man fade into the crowd before he swung around on his stool with a cheeky grin playing across his pierced lips.

"So, how are things between you guys? Looks like he can't stop grabbing at ya'."

"Don't start," Eren snipped. If he let Jean pry anymore he'd regret it.

Clicking his tongue--the ball ring piercing inside clacking against the back of his teeth--Jean huffed his disapproval. "I was just asking. We haven't talked in days. No need to shut me down like that."

"If you want to talk then maybe come home."

"Bitter wife much?"

Eren could only roll his eyes; attention jumping from Jean to Erwin who was tapping his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Mike was trying to ask you something," Erwin said casually with a thumb gesturing to his spouse.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"Did you hear back from the exchange program?" Mike asked, his voice straining to be heard over the mix of music, the lively chatter of bar patrons, and the distant chiming of bells from the arcade games in the attached game area behind the bar. "The confirmation letters were supposed to be sent out sometime this month so I wanted to know if you'd heard from them yet."

Lungs catching and throat going dry at the realization,the words calmoring to form sentences got caught on his tongue and teeth--clinging and refusing to fall. His heart plummeted and face went pale as the palms of his hands started to sweat as a panic attack began to brew in the pit of his stomach. It had been so long since he'd thought of the exchange program. Had been so long since he had wanted to escape and leave this life behind. Had been so long since he had last felt alone and broken and starved for the affections of another because he had been happily drowning in Levi's warmth since the night they spent on the hilltop by Griffith Park gazing at the stars with the crickets singing to them in the distance. He hadn't given it a second thought nor cared to check his emails in search of the acceptance letter because, with Levi at his side, Eren didn't feel the need to run away anymore. Didn't feel the crushing loneliness or crippling anxiety that used to be so debilitating it would have him curled into a ball in the corner of his studio for hours crying while the voices of his self-doubt and self-loathing spun their poison.

"I haven't seen anything yet," Eren answered with a forced smile, "but I'll check again just in case."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Something wasn't right. Levi could always tell when Eren was off. Could see right through him whenever he forced a smile or tried to change the subject in a conversation. Even if he didn't know the exact cause for the brunette's plight Levi knew that at some point in the evening something had shifted. His mood had soured and the brat had been trying to cover it up all night the way one would use perfume to cover up a foul smell in the house. But it seeped through the cracks and pervaded the atmosphere between them.

There was bitterness and frustration. An anger and thread of worry that hadn't been there before was so tangible now Levi could almost reach out and touch it. He could see it shrouded over his lover. Could see the weight on his shoulders grow every time he turned to look at Eren. There was no room for words as they rode home in silence. No openings or opportunities as Eren rested his head against the passenger window with a muted sigh and closed his eyes. He had drank more than any of them that evening. It was his default when he couldn't paint what he felt or talk to someone about it. It wasn't a healthy habit and Levi had to stop the brat halfway through his fourth beer because he'd rather Eren be upset at him for "ruining the mood" than drink himself into oblivion.

It was in silence that they pulled up to the house and in silence that Eren yanked the seatbelt away and stormed off to the front door without waiting for his partner. Taking a deep breath in, Levi exhaled a sigh--hands on the steering wheel as he looked out at Eren through the windshield; the brunette standing alone in the light of the porch lamp with his arms folded tight across his ribs and sullen expression turned away from view. This was not how he had imagined the evening progressing. If things had gone the way they had started he and Eren would be on the couch relaxing after changing into their sleeping pants and t-shirts; sharing kisses and tauntingly light caresses while the tv entertained itself. 

Determined but cautious to disarm the situation, Levi exited the car--fighting his own anxiety as he drew closer to the porch. Maybe he had done something. He didn't remember saying anything adverse or crude enough to put Eren in such a state. It had just been the normal banter back and forth. Perhaps someone else at the table had said something. Erwin had a habit of running his mouth and saying things that he typically shouldn't. ' _Or maybe it really is your fault and you should just deal with it like a responsible fucking adult,_ ' Levi chided himself. It wasn't right to blame others regardless of how it made him feel.

Unlocking the front door, he watched as Eren tossed his bag and jacket onto the couch before making a b-line for the kitchen. Following in silence, Levi did not mean to hover over the brunette. He was simply concerned and wanted to make sure he wasn't going for the bottles of Guiness in the fridge. Gaze still fixed on Eren as he took a glass from the dishrack, filled it with water and drank it down before refilling it, Levi couldn't stand the space between them anymore; hated every moment of it as the void drove them apart. He didn't want to fight. Didn't want them to go to sleep angry or hurt or unable to speak to one another but if he did not act now then whatever it was that was keeping them apart would only get worse.

"What happened?" Levi asked; his voice almost cracking and hands nervously diving into his pockets to hide their trembling. "Are you angry at me?"

"No," Eren answered; his voice low and worn through as he used both arms to prop himself up against the kitchen counter.

"Are you upset with yourself?" It was his next best guess since Eren had a history of beating himself up for the smallest things. When he didn't answer, Levi asked again. "Are you upset with yourself?"

The silence loomed between them once more with vengeance--Levi not moving from where he stood frozen in place while Eren stared at the dishes in the sink with brows furrowing.

"If I were to leave, what would you do?"

The words felt like a slap as Levi's mouth fell open; words unable to form just yet because his brain was still scrambling to steady itself.

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to leave, what would you do?" Eren asked once more though this time he turned his head to look at his petrified lover.

Looking into those distant yet painfully beautiful pools of emerald green, Levi could feel his world crumbling. Could swear he had heard the shattering as his heart broke into millions of tiny pieces that littered the floor beneath his feet. Leave? Eren was going to leave? Why? What had he done? Where had he gone wrong? Levi thought things had been going just fine. Thought that they were on the same page and that Eren might even... That they...

"I don't know," Levi breathed; his throat tight and lashes blinking back the tears he felt trying to escape him. "I don't know what I'd do. Fall apart, most likely. I'd probably wonder why you left me and be a little bitch about it and cry for god knows how fucking long," he rambled. Sniffling as the war inside was lost and the first tears fell, he took a sharp breath in. "Why are you doing this?"

Eren hadn't realized what he had done until he saw Levi falling apart right before his eyes like some mighty monument to the gods being toppled over. It hadn't occurred to him how the question sounded or how it could have been interpreted. Hadn't thought of how it could have sounded like a break up because he was so caught up in his own turmoil that he had not thought about how vulnerable Levi was to him. He had torpedoed the very foundation of their relationship without thinking and now his dearest was crumbling and it was all his fault.

"Shit, no Levi, I'm so sorry," Eren rushed to Levi; catching him in his arms as the man lurched forward as the strength left him. Eren hated himself. Could not have kicked himself harder in the pants had he tried as Levi fought to hold back the broken sobs and shivering. "God, I'm a fucking idiot. I'm so sorry Levi. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just a stupid question. I was angry at myself and I took it out on you. I should have--"

"I wouldn't let you go."

"What?"

"I wouldn't let you go," Levi croaked, his voice rough and raw from the strain. "I'd find a way to change or make up for whatever I did because I don't want to lose you." Fingers digging into the fabric of Erens shirt as he clung to him, Levi hide his face in the hair draped over Eren's shoulder. "I love you Eren so please" he choked, "please let me fix this. Please let me fix whatever I did."

The meek confession cut through Eren like a bitter wind. He had no right to feel as elated as he did when Levi was sobbing in his arms. Had no business blushing from how flattered he was when the man he adored was begging for forgiveness when he had done nothing wrong. How had the night turned out so horribly? How had they gone from hanging off of each other with smiles painting their faces and teasing kisses to this? What had possessed Eren to say such careless words and with such a cold expression no less? He must have been out of his mind. It was the only thing that made any sense because anyone in their right mind would have done otherwise.

Cradling Levi in his arms with one hand combing the strands of his dark silky hair, Eren gently lowered them to the ground; Levi not looking up from where he had hid his face while Eren carefully weighed his words and then did it again before speaking.

"I love you Levi," he spoke as gently as possible; eyes closing as he rested his head atop Levi's crown. "I'm not leaving so it's okay. I was just being stupid."

"Then why?"

Flattening his lips into a line, Eren felt his stomach knot. "When you left to get drinks Mike asked me if I had heard back from this foreign exchange program I had applied to earlier in the year. I had forgotten about it but I didn't want it looming over us the whole night so I checked my emails a-and...well...I-I got accepted in. I didn't know what to do because I'm so happy now that I'm with you but we've only been dating for a little while so I just...I...I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I was worried we'd break up. That it'd be too much and our relationship would be strained. I thought about opting out and forfeiting my spot but I knew you'd be disappointed if I did because you're a good fucking person and I'm an idiot. I fucked up and I'm so sorry."

Blinking back tears, Levi took a deep calming breath as he listened, letting it all sink in before saying a word. "Why would I break up with you over something like that?"

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't Eren. I'm proud of you and happy you got in."

"But we'll be apart and it's for a year so I just thought that... I don't know. I'm just being an idiot."

Sighing, Levi reached up to loop his arms around Eren's neck. Pulling him down so that they were both lying on the kitchen floor, it was now he who was cradling Eren in his arms; holding him close with cheek pressed to the brats temple and hushed coo's leaving his lips the way one soothed a child frightened of the dark.

"You're not an idiot. You just have a habit of hitting the self-destruct button."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Levi laughed; the sound rough and strange coming from him as they laid there with the soft white lights above beaming over them. "I don't want your 'sorry's'."

"Sorry."

Pinching Eren in the side, they couldn't help but laugh at how silly this all was.

"I mean it though," Eren said before the silence could settle over them. "I love you Levi. I didn't want to say it yet or tell you like this. B-but I do. I love you."

Fighting for control over his giddy heart, Levi angled his head so that he could kiss Eren's forehead. "Me too. I love you too." Lying there a minute or so longer he could have fallen asleep. It had been ages since he had cried like that. Had been even longer since he'd felt such extreme highs and lows in such a short amount of time and it had drained all the energy from him. "We should wash up and turn in for the night."

"Probably."

"We need to get up first though."

"Yeah..." Eren droned though still unmoving. "Or we could just skip all that and fall asleep here."

"I refuse to fall asleep on the kitchen floor."

"But you haven't lived until you've cried like a baby and then fallen asleep on the kitchen floor at least once in your life," the brunette teased.

"Yeah, I'm already past that point in my life. Come on," he grunted as he sat them both up. Snorting a laugh when he saw how disheveled Eren's hair had become and how pink his cheeks were, Levi took the brats face in his hands to thumb away the last of his tears. "Like I'd let you go."

Sniffling, Eren returned his smile. "You're stuck with me now. It's a final sale though. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Kissing those soft lips that had been pulled into an amused smirk, Levi finally felt his heart settle. He'd been on pins and needles all night and now, at last, he could breathe again. "Thank god."


	9. Boy With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You lift my heart up_   
>  _When the rest of me is down_   
>  _You, you enchant me, even when you're not around_   
>  _If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_   
>  _I'm latching on babe_   
>  _Now I know what I have found_   
>  _[...]_   
>  _I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch_   
>  _Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_   
>  _How do you do it, you got me losing every breath_   
>  _What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?_
> 
> -Sam Smith, _Latch_

The air was still and all manner of life seemed to be slumbering in the gentleness of the night. Racoons bustled in the garbage cans three doors down--the clattering of metal lids hitting the ground reverberated through the mildly warm air through not a soul stirred. Opossums scurried through the bushes in the backyard and an owl called from the towering pine across the street. Yet still, the humans laid soundly asleep in their beds dreaming their lives away while the moon climbed higher in the deep velvety blue sky.

Eyes flickering open when the pack of opossum's gave the neighbors dog a fright, Eren sat up with sleep still staining his emerald eyes as they strained to focus. Hair a disheveled halo around his head, he glanced over his shoulder toward the window with a furrowed brow and a befuddled gaze--groaning to himself when he realized the dog yelp in question could not have come from Ladybird because she was in the living room likely knocked out and belly up on the couch.

Collapsing softly back into the welcoming embrace of pillows piled high, fresh sheets, a cushy duvet, and plush blankets, he could have purred his pleasure as he curled up under the fluffy layers. Warm and content, he opened his eyes with a smile--it growing brighter when he looked up at Levi sleeping soundly. He was a vision painted in the moonlight as it spilled in through the windows. So fair that it were as if he had been carved from alabaster with hair like spilt ink on the page. Eren watched in a trance as his eyelashes--thick and full--flitted and danced like butterfly wings as he dreamt. Gazed upon him with fascination while tracing the slope of his nose and the curve of his full lips. Levi was so beautiful that there were times Eren couldn't believe he was real. But whether it was his beauty or the love he felt, there were other times when he had to look away; when he felt so deeply that it hurt to look at him for a moment longer.

Reaching out with a timid hand fraught with caution and awe he brushed the petal smooth skin of his neck; traced the line of his defined jaw and memorized the shape of his ear with his fingertips. How could such a person love him, Eren wondered to himself. What was so good about him that Levi would come to love him so greatly that the thought of losing him would move the man to tears? When did it all start? How did it all start? Could such a thing be pinned down and specified? Or was it lost in the rose-colored haze that had settled over them the night they had gone up to the observatory to watch the stars?

Flinching when Levi rolled onto his side, Eren swiftly retracted his hand yet it was caught midway by Levi's. There was a moments pause where he laid frozen in place. Yet it was when he saw the sly smirk curling on his lovers lips that the tension melted and he too began to smile.

"You caught me," Eren said quietly despite neither of them no longer being asleep.

Opening his eyes, Levi gazed back at Eren with moonlight in his eyes. "I thought I felt something tickling me," he teased with a kiss to Eren's fingers before bringing them closer so that he could rest his chin atop them. "Why're you awake?"

"I heard barking."

"Mmmm," Levi hummed, "It was probably the neighbors dog."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Mmm..."

A comfortable silence fell between them once more as Eren watched Levi watching him. He couldn't help but smile like a giddy school boy. Couldn't stop the fluttering in his stomach or the nauseating fondness and affection the swelled within him. It was such a beautiful moment that he was afraid it would be lost to time if he blinked. Every minute was precious. Every touch and sound, every chuckle and brush of skin against skin seared itself into his memory because he wanted to the remember everything. _Needed_ to remember everything because there would soon come a day when he would wake up in his bed and Levi would be halfway across the world. 

The thought was bittersweet as it made a home in his mind. He knew Levi would visit him in Paris. Knew now that they were stronger than the physical separation that would come all too soon. Knew that Levi loved him and loved him fiercely yet still, knowing that there'd be a day when they'd have oceans between them had Eren feeling as if he'd been gutted and left out in the sun for scavengers. And, as always, Levi read the premature loneliness in his eyes as it flooded Eren. Shifting under the sheets and blankets, Levi gathered the brunette into his arms; brought him in as close as he could and nuzzled his cheek against Eren's with lips kissing the shell of his ear.

"Don't think about it," Levi whispered; his voice kind and sweet.

Looping his arms up and around Levi's waist and back, one hand came to rest beneath his shoulders where it clung to the fabric of Levi's t-shirt while the other teased the nape of his neck with tender glances of his fingertips. "It's not fair." There came a sniffle then two as his heart sank minutely. "I don't want to go somewhere you won't be. I know it's a great opportunity--that I'd be crazy not to go. But I just...it hurts when I think about it."

Brows knitting together with empathy, Levi smoothed the hair back from Erens forehead where he placed a small quiet kiss. "I know sweetness. You're right. It isn't fair but it's how it is. I'm not going to stop you from staying..."

"But you think I should go."

The question and its answer hung between them in silence--the reality facing them both exciting and poignant.

"I do," Levi finally said. He could feel Eren crumbling little by little in his arms. Could feel his heart break at the words as they escaped past his lips. "I don't want to be an obstacle for you or something you have to give up something you want for."

"But I want you."

There was nothing manipulative or bratty about the confession. Nothing untoward or aggressive in his words. Only honesty and a desperate plea for validation of ones anxieties could be heard in the wateriness of Eren's broken voice.

"I want to stay with you," Eren almost whimpered as he curled into Levi; hiding his face in the warmth of his partners chest--breathing relief when he felt Levi's heart drumming beneath his cheek. "I don't want to let you go."

"You wouldn't be letting me go." Biting his lip when Eren didn't budge--only remained hidden--Levi sighed. "I was going to tell you this tomorrow when we both were level-headed and a bit more calm but I suppose now is as good a time as any." Pausing to collect his words, Levi tried to think of how to say what he wanted without misleading Eren. "When my parents retired they decided to leave the country because they hated the traffic and the politics." Chuckling when Eren peeked up at him with confusion peppering his expression, Levi kissed him on the forehead. "They travelled around for a while before settling down in Paris." Another laugh pushed past his lips when the brunette perked up. "But a couple years later they got antsy again and decided to move somewhere less conventional. I think they're in India now or somewhere around there. They still have the flat in Paris though as a vacation home the family can use."

Swallowing hard on the doubt trying to rear its ugly head, Eren tightened his hold on Levi's shirt and sucked in his quivering bottom lip for a moment. "Does...d-does that mean you'd...you know...would you come and visit m-more often?"

Levi nodded; his eyes closing as he buried his face in the fragrant tresses atop Eren's head.

"How often?"

"A week every month if I can swing it."

Eren could have choked on his excitement but remained composed. "Wouldn't that be tough with the shop and Mali?"

"Hmmm..."

"We could try for every other month."

"Then I'll stay for nine days instead of seven. Sound good?"

It was better than good and more than Eren could have hoped for as he nodded enthusiastically. Yes, they would still be apart for the majority of the two months but this was the best compromise they could reach. Maybe Eren could convince him to stay for ten days instead of nine. Maybe Levi would voluntarily lengthen his trips because he wanted to spend time with Eren just as much as Eren wanted to spend time with Levi. Or perhaps he would fly back to the states and visit every so often. Whatever the solution Eren was happy for now because the thought of waking up in Paris with Levi beside him was too wonderful to muck up with any sour "what if's."

Reaching up, Eren carded his fingers through Levi's satin smooth hair with an affectionate kiss to his nose, dimpled cheeks, and chin as the man laughed beneath his ministrations. Eren was beyond words. Couldn't think of what to say or how to properly convey all that he felt so he kissed Levi. Kissed him deep and long with hands coming down to cup his handsome face; a face he saw in his dreams every night and had come to adore. Breathing a laugh as Levi rolled them over so that he was beneath him, Eren felt a wash of relief as the weight of another's body held him down and soothed his raw nerves like a salve to a wound.

Sighing dreamily as Levi mapped his jaw and neck with kisses and bites to his bronzed skin, Eren revelled in the ardor of Levi's lips and hands as the intertwined with his and gave his palms a light squeeze. He could feel the heat rising beneath his skin like a fever quick to take. Could taste the desire and the need coiling in the pit of his stomach. Eren felt like he'd been set ablaze as Levi's body moved against his--the unconscious rutting of the hips generating a wicked sense of primal wanting. Draping his legs over the back of Levi's calves, Eren pressed up into him; body trembling with glee when he heard the almost guttural growl deep in his throat.

"Levi," Eren breathed as he felt one of Levi's hands wander into his hair where it gave a gentle tug. "Harder. Pull it harder."

Levi smiled against the dewy flesh of Eren's neck; giving it a kiss before nosing his way up to Eren's ear where he kissed, bit, and teasingly sucked on this lobe. "You're so quick to excite sweetness."

"I blame you."

"Feel free to."

Whimpering when Levi did pull more firmly on his hair, Eren's hands scrambled to find purchase on anything that could anchor him to reality. Nails biting into Levi's back, he basked in the overwhelming sensation of lips on his throat, hips pressed to hips, and fingers tangling and tightening in his hair. He was on fire in the most delightful way--consumed whole by Levi's worshipping embrace; their bodies stretching and writhing together with lips clashing, hearts racing, and breaths stunted between moans and whispered sweet nothings.

Back arching when Levi bit the slope of his neck with a rough tug to his hair, Eren could have came undone in that moment had he not been distracted by the firm press of his lover's length to his own. They had gotten each off plenty of times before--had tangled themselves in the sheets in a variety of ways that always ended with them both panting, covered in each others sweat, and smiling like mad. But there was something peculiar about Levi's physique that evening that hadn't been there before. It was as Eren stilled in place, tilted his head with a curious lilt, and began to snake a hand down that Levi tried to jump away.

"Shit," he muttered; his voice raw and thick with lust as he came back to his senses. "Give me a minute sweetness, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why?" Eren asked, his hand wandering ever closer to the elastic band of Levi's boxers where they teased the fine hairs that peeked out in a small happy trail. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"N-No," he stammered while trying to avoid both wandering hands now. Jolting forward when Eren locked him in with his legs, Levi protested. "Seriously Eren, let go."

"Why? What are you hiding?" Laughing as they both fought for dominance, Eren won without contest when he flipped them over and pinned Levi to the bed. He may be tall and willowy and a drag queen but that did not mean he was any less a man. Curiosity peeking when his disgruntled lover still tried to wiggle free, Eren clicked his tongue at the behavior and dove his hand into Levi's boxers--eyes going wide when his fingers tapped against what the man had been trying to hide. "I-It's pierced," he stated awkwardly; the palm of his hand pressing against Levi's length as if to confirm the statement. Mouth agape though only momentarily, he looked to Levi who had blushed peony pink with his head turned the other way. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Are they new?"

Eyes falling shut as Eren's hand retracted, he let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want to freak you out." Licking his lips, he hated how childish and prepubescent his insecurities made him feel. Hands smoothing along Eren's thighs for reassurance, he toyed with the hem of the brunettes sleeping shirt that puddled in folds in the curve where his long legs met his hips. "Everyone has a hard line. I was worried yours may be weird piercings."

"What made you think that?"

Levi didn't answer. Just massaged small circles into the joints of Eren's hips while wearing the same distraught expression like a child who couldn't quite say what was bothering them so they sat there pouting and fretting instead.

Studying Levi's expression with veiled humor, Eren bit his bottom lip and gently rolled his hips atop Levi's. "My hard line is bondage, animal play, and daddy kinks."

Gaze lifting to meet the brunette's warm emerald eyes, Levi spotted the spark of mischief swimming in the depths of deep green and sunshine gold. "That's too bad."

It was Eren's turn now to be confused. "Why?" he asked with brows knitted.

"Because I'm a dad."

Levi didn't even try to hide his laughter or how pleased he was with his horrible dad joke. Blocking Eren's hands as they smacked his chest and shoulders, he pulled the brat down until they were chest to chest with breath mingling and noses brushing. Eren was so close. So tauntingly close but there was still a shred of trepidation. A thorn that pricked at his nerves because others before had said they were fine with other things about him only for him to find out later on that they weren't okay with it later on. Whether it was the piercings, his daughter, the hours he worked, or his orientation or sexuality, there was always something. He was afraid of the other shoe falling. Or this perfect little world he had created with Eren crumbling like it almost had the night before.

"You sure you don't mind them?" Eren was so close, Levi could almost taste him on his lips. "I can take them out if they're a bother."

"I don't mind," Eren said softly--quietly like a secret whispered between them. Kissing Levi for a comforting moment, he trailed down from his chin to his neck and clavicle--worrying marks into the fair skin as if to lay claim and mark what was his. "Actually, I'm curious what it'll feel like," he murmured against the smooth taut flesh of Levi's stomach. Hands soaring up his sides to push away the black shirt covering the other half of his chest, Eren waited until Levi had sat up and ripped it off over the top of his head. Eyeing his lover with voracious eyes like a man starved, he mapped and memorized Levi's form. Traced every dip and curve with fingertips dancing along the details of his tattoos. "You're so beautiful it hurts."

Falling apart under Eren's weighted adoring gaze, the blood in Levi's veins burned and his heart screamed as he closed the distance between them. He needed Eren. Needed him more than air; more than water or food or sunshine. He needed his warmth. Craved his touch and the sound of his voice in his ears. So precious. The brunette was so precious it gave him the most wonderful pain in his chest and he was a glutton for more. All Levi wanted was to be wrapped up in this wildly stunning human trapped beneath him with tresses of chestnut brown streaking his countenance and a breathtaking smile playing upon his plush lips.

Taking command of those lips--that mouth that teased and cooed his name, Levi followed his instincts while praying for the best because there was no hope for control. Not a chance in hell or high water that he could stop now because the want--the need--was too strong to deny anymore. He had been on his best behavior for months. Had moved at Eren's pace because he didn't want to put forth the false belief that all he was interested in was sex. Levi wanted Eren--body, mind, and soul. He wanted his heart. Wanted his voice to call his name and his name only. Wanted his eyes to light up when they saw him. Levi had never desired another person the way he desired Eren. More than a wildfire, it was an all consuming blaze with no means to douse it.

Leaving Eren a breathless mess melting into the pillows, he made quick business of ridding the brunette of his boxers. Tongue licking the line of his top teeth, Levi dropped down and took Eren's length in his mouth. Humming his pleasure at the taste, he set himself to work unravelling his brat. Hands smoothing along the flanks of Eren's thighs as he bobbed his head in long torturous motions--teasing the tip every chance he had before taking the whole thing again, he slipped off from Eren's member when the brunette's back began to twitch upwards and bow. 

Sucking on his balls, Levi trailed the fingertips of his left hand up the bronze expanse of Eren's stomach while the other steadied the brat's hips that had started to shake. Lips slipping back down the head of Eren's cock, he smirked as Eren cried out in unrestrained pleasure. Levi only stayed there for a moment longer before sitting up; moving his idle hand to stroke the brunette's overly sensitive length. Licking his lips as he took in the sight unfolding before him, Levi counted to three in his head slowly then again when he did not calm down the first time.

"Levi," Eren breathed; his eyes heavy with covetous desire and hair in a whirlwind of a halo spilled out around him. "I w-want you. Please....I n-need you."

"What do you want?" he demanded--voice thick and dripping with ardor as he eyed Eren melted form.

Whimpering as the ministrations to his aching member continued, Eren lifted his leg so that his knee nudged at Levi's still clothed cock. "This. I want this."

That was all it took. All Levi needed for him to lose any and all semblance of composure. Arresting Eren's lips--loving it even more when the brunette immediately moved his hands so they knotted and tangled themselves into his hair--Levi reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He was happy that Eren was clinging to him so tightly because had there been a breath of space between them he wouldn't have been able to make it this far without falling apart. He was flying and drowning at the same time. Trembling to pieces inside from the adrenaline coursing through his veins like a junkie riding the highest of highs.

Quickly he slicked up his fingers then gingerly--tentatively--pressed one inside Eren's entrance. Muscles tensing and back arching as the brat's nails bit into the flesh of his shoulders and nape of his neck, he kept his eyes on Eren. Watched him closely for any signs of discomfort. Listened to his whimpers and sighs and moans for any show of pain. It was the only control Levi had over himself at this point. It was the only thing he could do short of pulling away completely and dunking his head into a bucket of ice because he had been so delicately wound up from the beginning. 

Throat going tight when Eren called his name when he pressed the second and third fingers in, Levi reached down with his other hand to remove Eren's baggy sleeping shirt. He wanted to see all of him. Wanted to see that beautiful enticing body that had enchanted him on the stage so many times before. Those mile long legs that looked killer in heels and sneakers. Those hips that had lured him in like a moth to fire and that chest beneath which beated the most giving heart. Levi was drowning in it. Felt hollow the longer he was apart from Eren because even this short distance between them hurt like teeth to bones.

Taking off the last piece of clothing he had on, Levi watched Eren as he eyed him up and down--gaze falling to the four barbell piercings on the underside of his cock. Shivers erupting across his skin and up his spine when the brat palmed it with a dazed smile, Levi laid atop him--lifting one of those deliciously long and lean legs to hitch it around his waist for the perfect angle. Lips brushing as the tip of his member pressed against Eren's entrance, they smothered a shared moan as he pressed in. Sweat already beading on their skin from the anticipation and bodies singing, he continued to push in gently until he was buried entirely within Eren. Breath catching at the sporadic squeezes on his cock, Levi hovered over him on bent elbows.

Laughing to himself, Eren swallowed hard on his building arousal. "It's bigger than I thought." Wincing when the barbells dragged and pressed against his sweet spot, Eren bit his lip. "I-It's funny. I've touched you so many times and seen you naked but I wasn't expecting it to be this filling."

"Does it hurt?"

Eren shook his head. "No. It feels amazing. You feel amazing Levi. I just don't know if I'll last long because you're already hitting that spot."

Levi laughed breathlessly. "Same sweetness," he rasped, dipping his head to share a sugary sweet kiss that reeked of adoration as their tongues met and hands wandered to find more stable purchase on each others bodies. "You're so warm inside. You feel like home."

Eren giggled. "Welcome home," he cooed with Levi in his arms and a hand smoothing the damp tendrils of ink black hair away from his handsome face. "Took you long enough to get here."

Beyond words, Levi kissed him. Kissed him for all he was worth, all he wanted, and all he was as he began to move--thrusting forward in a gentle roll of his hips before picking up the pace when Eren whispered for more against his lips. Cradling the brunette in his arms as if they would both break if they were parted, he reached back to hold the leg draped over his waist for leverage. Pushing in with more power and speed, his eyes never once left Eren's face as he came undone in Levi's hands. Every moment was too precious. Every half-spoken word and breath exhaled was so dear to him that it pained him to see them go. 

Marking Eren again wherever his lips could plant themselves, Levi nuzzled against his neck and breathed him in as Eren pulled him closer. The moans grew louder; so loud it was indecent with the windows being open. But Levi didn't care. Didn't mind if the neighbors were to bare witness to their lovemaking because the entire world should know that Eren was his and he had half a mind not to brand the brunette with his teeth and fierce kisses. Fire burning in the pit of his stomach as a chain set off inside him when Eren urged him for more, Levi could feel his end approaching. Could feels Eren's too as his body tightened around his cock. Thrusts now erratic and urgent, Levi snapped at the last minute--biting down on the skin of Eren's shoulder where it met his neck as he spilled himself inside. Moments behind him was Eren with hands clinging so tightly to him that the knuckles had gone white.

Collapsing into his beloved brat, Levi fought to catch his breath. Couldn't breathe for the life of him because it felt as if he'd just been gut-punched after running a marathon. How could the chemistry between them go from good to unfathomable so quickly? How could such a simple connection of two bodies be so electric? Was it the months of anticipation that had brought this on or was it their confession of love? Could love even do such a thing like this? 

These thoughts were far too elusive and philosophical in their weightiness for Levi to even bother with chasing them in that moment. Instead, he gingerly pulled out of Eren then immediately fell back into his arms. He felt so heavy and yet as light as air--like was soaring above the heavens with the moon at his back. He felt like a poet because he could ramble on nonsensically for hours about how perfect everything was; about how in love he was. It was almost too embarrassing for a man his age to be feeling this way for the first time but what did it matter? Eren was the only one who would see him like this.

"Feel good?" Eren rasped tenderly with a worn out smile as he combed his long slender fingers through Levi's hair.

Levi nodded with his cheek pressed to Eren's chest and his ear above his heart--eyes falling to the steady rhythm below.

Snorting a quiet laugh, Eren kissed his forehead and let Levi fall asleep; the both of them warm and happy in this world that was only them.

"Sleep tight Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhhh, yeah.....Levi's pierced....down there. He actually has a full Jacob's Ladder and a Prince Albert but hardly wears all of them because, well, metal is heavy and the skin down there is delicate. But yeah. He's got dick piercings and Eren obviously loves them. I got the idea from my girlfriend who's a fellow fanfic writer. A number of her fics have an "intimately pierced" Levi in them and I loved it so much I wanted to write it into one of mine. This is why I will always (lovingly) blame her. I'm also timed this release to be posted on my birthday because it makes me happy and it's a celebration of love between the characters and I wanted to share that with y'all too.
> 
> See you guys next time and don't forget to like and leave a comment to let me know what you think. Who knows, maybe I'll get more ideas for later chapters. ;-]


	10. Ours

Rolling out of bed with hair astray in every which direction, the morning could not have been more perfect as Levi breathed in the late summer morning air with a lazy smile. Back streaked with half-crescent nail marks and welts that had already begun to fade, he stretched his arms--his spine popping and cracking from the off-beat position he had contorted himself into before falling asleep. There was still a lingering soreness in his hips and pressure knotting up in his shoulders but it was nothing he couldn't take. Nothing he wouldn't do again because it had come from the most euphoric night he had ever spent with another person.

Glancing at the clock he noted how late in the morning it already was; it being the likely reason his lover was not still in bed with him, curled up and asleep on his side with the sheets spilling over his sleek form. Pausing for a brief moment as the rosy haze sluggishly fled from his mind, Levi got up and slipped on his black joggers knowing there was only one place Eren would be on a Saturday morning. Padding over to the bathroom, he slowed as the smile creeped across his face from dimple to dimple when he spotted the brunette grooving in front of the large panoramic mirror.

Hair pulled back into a loose bun with a wide baby pink terry cloth headband looped around his head to cover his hairline and ears, Eren was halfway through his pre-pre-show beauty routine. He had to perform that night at Bootsy Bellows. It would be a first for the famed club despite it being a West Hollywood hotspot and Glorimama had decided weeks prior that Eren would be the star attraction of the show. Not like the other drag shows they had put on where comedy and over-the-top theatrics were the norm, this time the scene would read more like an old Hollywood speakeasy with jazz performances and a bit of burlesque--something that set Glori's shows apart from the others.

' _Maybe that's why he's been so tense for the past few days,_ ' Levi pondered as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorpost.

He didn't think too heavily on it though. Rather he enjoyed watching that spitfire singing to the mirror while rubbing a cookie dough scented lip scrub into his plush lips. Eren was too much to take at times. A jumble of high anxiety, curiosity, wild ambition, shyness, and undeniable charm, there were too many ways to describe him that nothing seemed sufficient. Artistically brilliant yet socially awkward, it took donning the guise of Venus Lamar for him to shed his anxieties. Although, as of late, Eren had become more confident in himself. When they had first started dating in May he would have rather died than wear drag or anything remotely feminine on their dates. Now, he would proudly step out of the house in flamingo pink stilettos and his nails done up. Something had come alive in Eren and Levi was grateful to be there to see the transformation firsthand.

Smiling when Eren spotted him in the mirror and blew a kiss to him with a playful wink, Levi bit his lip with a smile--tossing him a wink in return. Pushing away from the doorway, he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist while burying his face in the crook of his neck. Taking in a deep lingering breath, he revelled in the fresh clean scent of almonds and honey wafting from his dewy skin and the warmth of his body. Levi didn't know what it was but the brunette just seemed to run hot; never felt cold even when Levi himself was bundled up in a long sleeve and a jacket when the air conditioner came on. Kissing a path up to his ear, Levi chuckled when his nose bumped into the fabric of the headband holding Eren's long locks in place.

"Morning sweetness," he purred; arms giving a gentle squeeze.

"Morning," Eren returned with a kiss to Levi's forehead. Draping his arms over Levi's, they stood there in silence drinking in the moment--soaking in the familiar heat of one another. "You picking up Mali today?"

Levi shook his head. "She's with her grandparents this weekend."

"Did you want to come to the show tonight?"

"I was planning on it. That okay?"

Eren nodded; eyes closing as he relaxed into him. "I like it when you're there. I'm less anxious and don't feel like throwing up afterwards."

Levi snorted a laugh. "Seven years of doing this and you still feel like throwing up after a show."

"I doubt I'll ever grow out of that one babe."

Eyes surveying the spread of beauty products as well as the numerous cases they were transported in, Levi gave Eren's hips a gentle squeeze. "I really should just clear out some drawers in here for you."

"Hmm?"

"You stay over enough that it'd make sense. You look like you're packing for a trip every time you come over and have to lug all of this from your apartment to my place."

Momentarily lost for words, Eren could feel his heart race. "But then I wouldn't have anything at my apartment if I left it all here."

"Then we'd buy a second set. One for here and one for there."

Coughing on a laugh, the brunette spun around in his lovers arms wearing a humored grin. "That is so extra hun, I can't even...I just..."

Watching Eren fall into a fit of laughter, Levi's smile only grew broader with dreamy eyes swimming. "Let's go today after we have some brunch."

"Wait, are you serious? Levi..."

Quieting his protests with a kiss, Levi spoke between embraces. "Make a list of everything here and we'll go buy it today."

"I can't afford to buy some of this shit right now," Eren countered through the onslaught of tender pecks and teasing kisses to his lips and neck.

"Who said you were buying any of this? It was my idea so it's my treat."

"But..."

"Just let me spoil you for once brat."

Wincing at the playful bite to his neck, Eren caved. "Fine but only this."

"Only this and a few drawers in the dresser and a spot in the closet."

Unable to stop the laughter anymore, Eren fell into stitches--his head coming to rest on Levi's shoulder. He couldn't believe he was arguing over this. Couldn't understand why he was still trying to hold back when Levi clearly wanted him to be there and rely on him more not just as a confidant but as his significant other--as his boyfriend. Not once had Eren ever experienced such a thing in his previous relationships. Not once had any of his ex's cleared out a space for him let alone allow him to leave something at their place even if it was just a toothbrush and a shaver. It was why he still carried his things in large overstuffed beauty cases with bottles of brush clear, eye palettes, foundations, and concealers crammed together while his face masks, toners, peels, and washes lived together in the vinyl pink piece from Jeffree Star. 

He was afraid of the other shoe dropping--of Levi changing his mind somewhere down the line leaving Eren to cry while he gathered his things from Levi's home. Knew and accepted that there'd always be a part of him that would remain fearful of being left--of being abandoned. But he did not want it to rule him. Did not want it to control his every move so he had made a conscious effort to allow himself to be happy and believe in someone again. 

Eren could feel the twinge of fear ast he stood there snuggly tucked into Levi's warm embrace. Could hear the voice in the back of his head telling him it would all end the way it had last night when they had come home from the bar but he was stronger that morning than he was last night. Was more confident about his place in Levi's world than he had been weeks ago or even days ago. Eren knew now that he was there to stay. For how long didn't matter. What did matter though was that he was Levi's and Levi was his.

"Okay," Eren answered quietly; his face burning from the blush and hands tightening as they held onto Levi's shoulders.

Nuzzling into the brunette's hairline as he removed the terry cloth headband for his shy lover, Levi gave Eren all the support he needed without a word. "Feeling anxious?"

Eren nodded.

"You need to throw up or you good?"

He jabbed Levi in the side; smiling when he heard Levi chuckle. "I'm good. I'm just...happy. And scared. I haven't been this happy in a while."

"It's okay. We'll be okay, 'kay?" Smirking when Eren nodded, Levi reached up to undo the brunette's bun--taking his fingers and running them through the strands in long loving strokes; toying and fiddling with the ends as they swayed in place waiting to come down from where they'd climbed to. "So brunch and then shopping?"

Again, Eren only nodded.

Kissing the side of his head once more, Levi struggled to find the will to make them part. "What are you feeling like this morning? A full grand slam or something different?"

"Something light if it's okay."

"Sure." With one last squeeze to his hip, Levi peeled himself away from his brat and kissed him quick on the lips. "Finish up in here and I'll get started on cooking."

Watching as Levi turned his back Eren stopped him. "Levi..."

"Hmm?"

Smiling shyly, Eren's stubbornness relented. "I love you like crazy."

Levi smiled. "I love you like crazy too. Now get ready."

"'Kay."

\---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Hair cascading in waves and nails a the perfect shade of nude. Eyes dressed up in mauves and rosegold with lashes curled and lips lined, filled, and glossed. The faintest trace of peony, jasmine, and amber musk wafted from Eren as he sorted through the few outfits he had packed. Normally he didn't dip into his show gear for day-to-day activities but Levi had him feeling like a perfect ten and wanted to dress to match. 

It was going to be hot all day; already was with the digital thermometer in the house reading eighty-six for outside. Grabbing his favorite pair of high-waist black skinnies that snatched in his waist, he paired it with a boxy faded black crop top with purposefully worn in holes around the neck and sleeves. It was as he was tugging the tee over his head that he decided on heels--electing to wear his favorite strappy suede petal pink pumps he had brought along just in case. 

Grabbing one of Levi's old stonewashed denim jackets that he rarely wore anymore with patches all up the back panel, Eren looked at himself in the mirror one last time. Loving what he saw Eren felt more like himself then than he had in a while. Felt like he was finally wearing the right skin or that he had settled into the correct body. Not entirely male but not female either, he was somewhere in between and was fine with it. Was happy that the lines were blurred and that people would have to guess if they cared that much to begin with.

Gliding down the stairs with his phone and wallet in hand, Eren wandered through the living room--petting Ladybird on the head as he passed the dog with Chifoo hot on his heels. Levi had gotten dressed for the day ahead of him as per usual. The man honestly looked good in everything and anything. Could walk around in a burlap sac and still turn heads and yet it was Levi who was always complimenting Eren. Turning into the dining room that opened into the kitchen where they usually had breakfast in what Eren called the "brunch nook," he was surprised though not entirely when he saw that they were wearing nearly identical outfits.

Black paint splattered slim jeans on making Levi's legs look miles long with a scoop neck white tee giving him that James Dean feel while flaunting his tattoo's Eren swore that he'd have to beat the women off of him with a bat. He was way to handsome but was so clueless at times it was almost unbelievable. Hair pulled back into a small top knot with his clear box frame glasses on, Levi was a study in discreet masculinity and charm. Still every bit the hipster Eren had accused him numerous times of being though lacking the pretentious attitude, he was an impossibility made possible; a man he'd dreamed of yet was never lucky enough to run across.

Slinking up behind him quietly, Eren slipped his hands into the back pockets of Levi's jeans and gave his ass a firm squeeze. "Hey handsome," he chuckled when his lover jumped from the sudden and very intimate contact. "You look good."

Looking over his shoulder then up and down, he appraised Eren with thinly veiled desire in his eyes; a brow quirking up accompanied by a lopsided grin. "So do you sweetness. I'm almost tempted to stay home and make a mess out of us again."

Stomach fluttering, he kissed Levi's cheek. “Maybe later tonight after the show?"

Beaming back at the coquettish brunette with his bottom lip bit between his teeth, Levi exhaled a sigh. "Fine, I can wait." Kissing him, Levi turned off the burners for the stove as he finished what he was doing. Looping an arm around Eren's waist, he gave him a proper kiss then took in his entire outfit. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Smacking Levi on the butt as he stepped away, Eren gave him a wink. "Come on, let's eat and get going."

"Yes sir."

\---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Eren was practically vibrating with adrenaline as they sped along the freeway. Levi hardly drove the dark silver McLaren 570s Erwin had gifted him for his thirtieth birthday two years ago. Rather, he usually kept it locked in the back of the garage under a tarp and used his SUV instead. He was a dad first and a tattoo artist second and needed to haul new components to the shop every other week and drive Mali and her friends from soccer to practice when Kiki couldn't. It didn't make sense to have a sports car and he had considered selling it and giving the resale money to Erwin but the diva wouldn't allow it. So in the garage it had sat for years it had sat--never to be used except for the occasional drive and tune up. It wasn't until Eren had spotted it that morning peeking out from under its tarp that he had any desire to give it a spin.

Happy that he had kept the expensive waste of space the moment he saw the dumbfounded look in Eren's eyes and heard him shriek with excitement when he tossed him the keys, Levi relaxed in the passenger seat with the window down and his arm resting on the sill. Sunglasses on and wind blowing in from the outside, he could not stop the smile on his face as Eren sang along to "Can't Let Go, Juno" by Kishi Bashi and without missing a single word. It was amusing because Eren was still Eren no matter what he wore, what he was driving, or what others said. Silly but sweet. Young but mature in so many ways and wise beyond his years. Reserved but full of fire and sass on the flipside, he was absolutely perfect.

Rolling his head to the side, Levi reached across the space between them and tucked errant strands of his wavy dark caramel hair behind his ear--giving the silver linear drop earring hanging from his lobe a little tug when the brunette smiled. ' _He's mine,_ ' Levi reminded himself for the upteenth time that morning because he still couldn't believe it. Even as Eren lifted his hand from the gear change, took Levi's in his, and kissed the knuckles before weaving their fingers together until he had to shift gears again--even then, Levi couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky.

Pulling up to the curbside valet service at Rodeo Drive, Levi waited for Eren to hand off the keys to the man who had opened his door and slid his shades on before he proudly wrapped a possessive arm around the brunette's waist. Though Eren was far more-- _much_ more--than arm candy, Levi was all too eager to show off his beautiful partner. Felt a strong sense of satisfaction having him hanging off his arm with Eren's arm draped over his shoulders. Looking to his brat, he smiled.

"What?" Eren breathed a small laugh when he saw Levi looking at him with the same star-eyed expression high school sweethearts looked at each other with.

"Nothing," he said. "Where do you want to go first?"

"We're just here for makeup and face care."

"We're here so I can spoil you."

"Levi!" Eren was exasperated but humored nonetheless. The man could be stubborn but why was he insisting on this?

"Come on, I've got a hole burning in my pocket and no one to spend it on."

"What about Mali?"

Levi clicked his tongue as they began to wander along the bustling avenue fat with tourists taking selfies and disinterested locals in their designer sneakers. "That kid won't let me buy her anything except for art supplies or new soccer cleats."

"You poor thing."

"She's the same way with her mom. I mean, it's a good quality to have but she's only ten."

Eren laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where a father would complain about his daughter not asking him for anything."

"Right? Makes me wonder where I went wrong," Levi joked. Pulling Eren closer so that his side was flush with the brunette's, Levi then pivoted so that he was in front of Eren--giving him a kiss with a boyish grin. "Come on. I said today was my treat and I mean it. I have two drawers that need to be filled and a spot in the closet."

Gobsmacked as he stumbled over his words, Eren wasn't sure if Levi was joking or being serious. "You are not buying me a new wardrobe." When he didn't answer--simply took Eren by the hand and lead him along, Eren blinked back in disbelief. "Levi Ackerman."

Smiling, Levi said nothing as he tightened his grip on Eren's hand and jerked his head toward the Prada and Gucci stores.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

............... _9:45pm that evening_...............

The backstage dressing rooms were a hotbed of hair and makeup assistants running from room to room and with setting sprays and hair mists spilling over into the halls with queens tromping through--pulling up their brassiers and checking their spanx's in the mirrors that lined the space leading up to the back entrance of the main stage. Kiki Mombasa was gently teasing her luscious finger curls while her best friend Keeley dusted her ebony shoulders with a gold powder to make them even more eye catching under the spotlights. They had known each other since their "eating glue days back in pre-k" as Kiki had put it and even went into business together launching a cosmetics label inspired by the world of drag. 

Cherry Spice had just finished the opener alongside Lilac Star and Queensy. As she lamented the rip in her brand new nylons and how she was now forced to swap them out since they were damaged beyond repair Lilac checked her tuck lo make sure everything was staying where it should because she couldn't afford any slips during the next group piece. Another assistant rushed through the hall with two faint rosegold wigs in hand--dodging a stage hand that was talking into their clip on mic that the next act was ready for the curtain. Riotous laughter erupted from changing room three while there came an excited shriek from room six when Rosie Chi's boyfriend surprised her with another gift he'd likely bought her while travelling overseas.

Jumping when Rosie squealed again, Eren was surprised Jean didn't stab him in the eye with the mascara wand he was holding as he added the finishing touches to Eren's look. He had always done Eren's hair and makeup for big events and showers because the brunette's hands were useless from all the anxious shaking they were doing. Gently jerking his face back to the position it had originally been in, Jean ran the mascara comb over Eren's bottom lashes--paying close attention for any stray marks, dots, or spots that may have been missed. Returning the applicator back to it's tube, he screwed it shut and then reached for the new wand of Jeffree Star gloss he had just got in the mail that afternoon. Had it not arrived that day the entire rosegold look Eren was wearing that evening would have been ruined because--as per usual--his lips and eyes were the center of the look.

"So how are things going with you and Mr. Law and Order?" Eren asked as best as he could as the high shine pinky nude gloss was swept over his lips. "You guys looked pretty cute last night at the brewery."

Smirking, Jean arched a brow. " _Marco_ and I are doing well, thank you."

"Really?" he scoffed as his chin was released and Jean stepped away. "That's all I get? Come on, I know there is way more you're keeping and I won't stand for that."

"Like you tell me everything that happens between you and Levi."

"I do! I may not tell you his dick size but girl, seriously?"

Sighing as the switch was flipped from Eren Jeager to Venus Lamarr, the blonde knew that arguing with a queen would be impossible. Maybe he could win when Eren was just being Eren. But the moment he slipped into Venus's skin all bets were off. It was best to come clean now and spare himself the pain of beating his head against a wall later.

"We had sex," he admitted with an air of nonchalance. Glancing to Eren who sat there smiling and stunned, he breathed another laugh. "What?"

Brows raised with a smile that hung from his perfectly manicured lips with mild disbelief, Eren batted his heavily lashed lids. " _And_?"

Coyly biting down on the tip of his tongue, Jean looked to either side to make sure no one was around. "It was amazing."

"Yeah?"

Flattening his lips into a line, he bobbed his head as if the mere thought of it sent him back to the intimate evening he'd spent with his partner. "I've had some pretty great sex before but after a night with Marco, I was recovering and reeling for a full day and night. Like, he's it Eren. He's _it_."

"I love that you can tell based solely off the sexual chemistry."

"Ass."

"Always," he grinned cheekily. Coming back down to earth, Eren turned in the plush pink velvet studded chair he was seated it; eyes carefully following Jean as he walked over to his rolling makeup kit. "Apart from the sex though, is he treating you right? He's not...you know...?"

"No, he's nothing like that." Smile soft and gaze trailing to somewhere from from where he stood, Jean was quiet for a brief moment. "I really think he's my person Eren. He listens to me, is there when I'm down, and doesn't try to fix me. He just lets me exist and lifts me up when I can't do it on my own. And when he smiles it makes me want to smile and..." Sighing, he shook his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "It's disgusting how many mornings I've woken up early just to stare at him and count the freckles on his face."

"You love him," he stated matter-of-factly with a kindness to his tone. Folding his arms down over the back of the chair, Eren rest his chin on them. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm worried that it'll put too much pressure on him. I don't even know how I would tell him either so I try not to think about it."

"Hmmm, you know you could always do what I did and make him panic and cry then tell him you love him."

Rolling his eyes though it was a classic Eren thing to say, Jean shook his head. "God, you really are an asshole."

Laughing when Jean threw a beauty blender sponge at him, Eren's expression lit up like a firefly when Levi walked in behind the stage assistants that had come to remind him he was up in fifteen. Springing up from the chair, Eren all but ran into Levi's outstretched arms. He wanted to kiss him. Wanted to touch him and feel small and warm again in his embrace--would have if it wasn't for Jean intercepting them at the last minute when Eren went to kiss him.

"Nah ah, not after I spent a fucking hour on this look," he warned with a sternness in his steeled amber gaze. "You guys can do whatever the hell you want later but I am not redoing this before he goes on stage."

Hands releasing Eren's shoulders in a gesture similar to that of a truce, Levi held them up and away before jamming one into his pocket while the other took Eren's hand in his. "You look stunning sweetness." Eyeing the new bodysuit leotard that hugged the brunette in all the right places and looked as if it were dripping wet in torrents of rosegold crystals with a sheer underlay, he smiled when he saw a familiar pair of embellished Louboutin Follies. "I love how those look on you," he commented.

"You mean you like the way they make my legs look," Eren teased with his usual sass.

"That too."

Fighting the urge to kiss him because Jean would nail them both to a cross if he ruined his lips, Eren took a sharp breath in through his teeth then let it out while closing the space between he and Levi. Running his perfectly polished nails through his lovers satiny hair, he massaged his scalp with the pads of his fingertips with giving a gentle scratch to his head with the tips of his acrylics; loving how it got Levi purring and tugging him closer. Snorting an airy laugh when Jean left the room because their PDA was too sickening for him, Eren hummed as Levi kissed from his bare clavicle up to his chin, ghosted his lips along the line of his jaw then to his ear where Levi gave Eren's earlobe a mischievous little nip.

"How long do you have to stay after the show tonight?" he murmured into Eren's ear; hands itching with restraint as they groped his hips--fingers hanging only a fraction of an inch or so over the lowest dip of his spine.

"'Til eleven-thirty," Eren moaned; his head rolling back with eyes closed and feathery lashes dusting his cheeks as Levi's ministrations continued. "Why?"

"I wanna mess up Jean's handy work."

Eren cackled. "He'd kill you if he heard that."

"He already said I could so long as it was after the show."

"Mmm, want me again already, huh?"

Lips curling into a roguish grin against the supple skin of Eren's throat, Levi dared to give his ass a teasing squeeze loving how it made the brat gasp. "Eren, I've been wanting you since the night I first saw you on stage."

"Levi," Eren whined though he hardly wanted to get away. "Don't. I can't get hard right now. I already tucked."

"That would be a problem."

"I'm serious."

Relenting, Levi pulled away though not before stealing a quick kiss. "Sorry but I had to."

Lifting a hand to wipe gloss off of his lover's lips, Eren wished he could skip the show, go home, and spend the rest of the night with Levi in bed. "I'm sure he'll forgive you." Looking to his right, Eren reached a hand out to grab the tube of lipgloss off the top of Jean's makeup kit. Holding it between them, he smirked. "Put it on for me?"

It was less of a question and more of a command and Levi was happy to oblige. Taking it from the brunette's hands, Levi unscrewed the golden stiletto capped top with a cool expression as if he'd done this before. It was as he pressed the wand to Eren's pillowy lips that the brunette could see the hunger and fire lurking in his eyes of starlight blue. Knees weak, he stood there frozen in place wondering how a simple gesture like this could have his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

"There," Levi whispered into the small space between them; wand returning to its case before it was discarded. "Perfect."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing where you talk low and make me want to jump you."

Dimples teasing his cheeks as a lopsided grin formed, Levi brushed their noses. "I'm just giving you something to look forward to."

Eyes closing as a stage assistant timidly stuck their head into the dressing room to tell him he was next, Eren too a deep grounding breath. "You better be ready when I'm done because I'm not going to go easy on you. Getting me half-hard when I'm in drag," he trailed off acting as if he were angry.

Kissing the side of his face by his ear, Levi smirked. "Of course, your highness."

Playfully pinching Levi in the side, Eren gave him a long hug to soothe any last minute anxiety flare-ups. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go knock 'em dead."

"You'll be watching right?"

"I always do."

With one last squeeze to his hand, Eren let go of Levi and his fears to yet again become Venus Lamarr. And with his lover at his back and the crowd outside cheering for him, Eren smiled as he took center stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's take a tally. Daddy Levi? Check. Tattooed and Pierced Levi? Check Check. Lowkey Baller Levi? Check. Supportive Boyfriend Levi who Thinks Eren Looks Gorgeous in Everything He Wears? Check and CHECK!
> 
> Hi, how are ya'? Hope you enjoyed this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel like I tiptoed that deep-end line but didn't fall into. Idk though. Let me know what y'all think in the comments. Remember, writers live off of coffee, critique, and comments so Feed Your Writers!
> 
> Stay Freaky and Stay Lovely!
> 
> -Mars, your friendly martian overlord


	11. Home

............... _early October, Friday afternoon_...............

Hair pulled back with tendrils framing his face, glasses on, and an apron covering his paint splattered jeans and white tee, Eren was in a world of his own as he sang along to the groovy music playing over the radio while watching a cooking tutorial for souffle pancakes. He had woken up early that morning. Not because he was a day lark or had a project to work on. All of the paintings required of him for the next two weeks had already been outlined, filled in with black or deep blue where needed, and set with an iridescent glitter streaking through nebulanic clouds as was part of the theme for his latest series. No, today--just like every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday now--was special because it was "family day."

Over a month ago Kamali had adopted Eren into the little ragtag family unit consisting of her and Levi and her father could not have been more pleased with the development. Eren knew that one of Levi's greatest fears when it came to dating was meeting his ideal only to learn later that having a kid was a deal breaker; the other fear being that his child would not accept his partner. Thankfully for them all, they all connected and got along famously with one another. So when Levi would Levi on Friday mornings to pick Mali up from school Eren would make a full breakfast for them all.

The day was already planned out. Mali had called two days prior asking if they could go shopping for back to school supplies and clothes since she was starting the sixth grade at a new school. It was a simple enough request until she asked to get her nails and hair done. Apparently cotton candy pink was her new favorite color and wanted all of her bouncy curls done in an ombre of light pink to hot barbie pink--a skill that Levi did not possess regardless of how many times he had watched the stylist at DearDolls dye his daughters hair. It was as Levi sat there floundering over the facetime call with Mali that Eren suggested he take her shopping. He had almost laughed at how comically wide the child's eyes had grown or how she was practically bouncing off the walls--begging her father to let them go.

Smile appearing immediately when Ladybird began to bark, Eren had just finished the last of the pancakes and the lemon-blueberry syrup when Levi's car pulled up into the driveway. He could hear his partner calling to his excitable daughter to grab her backpack, a command she likely ignored as she bolted out of the car and raced toward the front door. Blowing in like a storm, Kamali briefly greet Chifoo and Ladybird before running into the kitchen. Laughing when she latched onto his waist--her sweetheart face and button nose rubbing into his hip affectionately--Eren turned around to return her hug.

"Hey little bean," he beamed with warmth bubbling in his chest. "How was school?"

"It's boring and I hate PE."

He snorted a short laugh. "I hate PE too. You hungry."

Kamali shook her head.

"You want some pancakes?"

Gaze lifting instantly, her eyes glittered with dimples peeking out of the apples of her cheeks the more her grin grew. "Uh huh."

"How about souffle pancakes?"

Mali exhaled an excited shriek as she jumped in place--her spring curls bouncing around her ears from the pompom buns they'd been pulled into.

Unable to contain his laughter when she ran off toward the dining room, Eren watched as she blew past her father for the second time that morning; Levi dodging her only by a fraction as she charged out of the cooking space with an eager Ladybird tailing her. Throat tightening and heart pattering the way it always did when Levi kissed him in the morning, Eren melted into his arms when Levi closed the space between them. He'd never experienced such happiness; not since he had last seen his parents. Had never felt so fulfilled or peaceful as if the world had stilled and only this little bubble was all that existed. It was wild and strange how being with someone--someone who loved him so deeply--could taken his world and turn it on its head.

Kissing Eren with arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, Levi sighed as they parted. "Look at that smile," he commented with one of his own. "How you doing this morning sweetness? Sorry I took so long. I had to stop by the shop and sort some things out with the schedule for next months appointments."

Lashes fluttering and smile bright when Levi's thumb traced the bottom of his lip, Eren gave him a quick peck. "I'm doing good. I just finished breakfast. Hungry?"

"Starving. Whatcha got for us today?"

"The whole nine yards and then some."

Chuckling as Eren's fingers began to run through his hair, Levi almost forgot about the plans they had for the day. Had almost forgotten that his daughter was in the other room playing with the dog or that stovetop was on keeping the sausage and bacon warm. All of it had nearly flown right out of his head the longer he stayed there in his beautiful brat's embrace. It felt so warm and right. Felt so perfect--like this was precisely where he should be. Levi had never experienced a love like this before. Something so dazzling and wholesome; not even his first love in high school was as memorable--it paling in comparison.

Laughter like bubbles floating through champagne, Eren bit back a squeak when Levi kissed a trail from his throat to his jaw then ear where he nibbled on the lobe. "Behave yourself. You're on dad duty right now."

Breathing in the dizzying coconut and vanilla leftover from Eren's body scrub, Levi reigned himself in. "Later then."

"I promise. Once Mali's gone to sleep."

Levi smiled softly. Eren was always so accommodating even when he shouldn't be. That was just the kind of person his brat was. "'Kay," he said, stealing a quick kiss. "Breakfast time."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Windows down with the sun shining in, Eren focused on driving while Mali danced in her seat to "Say So" by Doja Cat. She and Eren had learned spent all Saturday last week watching music videos on youtube and copying the dances until they were done to perfection. The seventies inspired hit was her favorite though and she had been listening to it on repeat all week so it was no surprise that she'd play it on their trip that afternoon. With curls done it the prettiest shades of pink and rose tinted sunglasses on, the little girl grooved to the music as if she were on stage and at the center of everyone's attention. Yet what she loved especially was whenever Eren would stop at a light and dance with her.

Pulling into the parking structure at The Grove, Eren stopped at the valet parking. He hated looking for spots and arguing with people over who had gotten to a spot first--especially at the mall where all rules were cast to the wind and drivers would literally hop out of their cars and scream in each others faces. It didn't happen all the time but often enough that he chose to avoid it completely and just pay for someone else to take care of the issue of finding a parking spot. Handing over the keys to the McLaren, he tugged on the new Gucci denim jacket Levi had bought for him weeks ago and thanked Mali when she handed him his rose pink Chanel boy bag. He'd been using it nonstop much to Levi's delight but Eren had to be careful because his partner would buy him the moon and the whole world to match if he let him.

With Kamali taking his hand--their pink glitter manicures matching as did their rosegold eyeshadow, Eren felt oddly proud as they walked into the open air shopping center. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Strange yet pleasing when women stopped to comment on how cute they were--likely thinking that Eren was Mali's mother because of how he was dressed. He didn't care to correct them when they called Mali his daughter. Didn't bother to tell them that he wasn't actually a she especially when Mali thanked the women; her applecheeks dimpling just like her fathers when she looked up at Eren through her glasses and smiled.

Ducking into the Apple store briefly to drop off Levi's tablet for repairs, their first stop was Sephora. Levi told Eren he didn't want Mali wearing too much makeup before she was old enough and he would respect her father's wishes. However, he said that eyeshadow and lip gloss was fine so long as it wasn't too mature; the song sang by every parent the closer their child got to puberty. Greeting the familiar faces who called to him by name and came to him with open arms, Eren scanned the front of the store before turning to Bristol, the young redhead who had helped him a few times in the past.

"Hey, is Bre in today?" he asked; taking his sunglasses off and hooking them on the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah, she's in. Let me call her to the front."

Waiting as Bristol talked into the small mic clipped to her smock, he and Mali browsed the new arrivals section--swatching some lipsticks on his wrist; noting it when the little girl sprunched her face in protest at the wine red shade he had just tested. Teasingly spraying her with a grapefruit honey body mist--laughing when she got him back with the Donna Born In Roma eau toilette--Eren almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name shrieked from across the front half of the store. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled when Breanna came roaring up in her managers button-down, black slacks, and waist pouch holding all her makeup brushes, glosses, and blending sponges. 

"Hey gorgeous!" she sang as they hugged each other with small kisses to one another's cheeks. "You. Look. _Stunning!_ Ugh, and your makeup is perfect as per usual. I hate you for your lips."

"And I hate you for your perfect skin."

"Foundation and concealer love. It covers a multitude of sins." Glancing down at the curious girl hanging off of Eren's hip, Bre's crystalline green eyes lit up. "And who's this little munchkin? She's so precious."

"This is Kamali." Looking to Mali, Eren smiled, "Mali, this is my friend Bre. She's going to help us out today."

"I like your hair Kamali," Bre said first. "You look pretty rad in pink."

"I like yours too. It's matches your eyes."

Smirking, Bre playfully flicked her aquamarine hair over her shoulder. "Why thank you. I did it myself."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm."

Brows furrowing as if she couldn't comprehend Bre's words, Mali tilted her head. "Was it hard?"

"Not really. We can talk about it while we shop. Now, what are we looking for today?"

"The new Fenty eyeshadow palettes if you still have them," Eren interjected. "And some good starter lip glosses that she can get away with wearing to school."

"I think I've got just the thing."

\---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Tired and with a dozen or so shopping bags in tow, Eren and Mali sat down on the dining patio of the Dominique Ansel Bakery. Fishing a macaroon out of the two dozen they had already bought to take home, he handed it to Mali then went back in to grab a raspberry rose one for himself. Smiling back at her as she smiled at him while munching on the french cookie, he gave her a quick wink right as their order arrived. It was still sweltering despite it being well into October and some of the seasonal favorites had hung around from summer. Laughing when Kamali took a cartoonishly large bite out of her watermelon slice ice cream, he started in on his favorite lime tart; the burst of citrus taking the edge off of the heat and touch of weariness that came from shopping all day in ninety degree weather.

"Having fun?" Eren asked though he already knew the answer.

Nodding, Mali paused eating the watermelon slice to drink the milk inside her chocolate chip cookie shot before eating the cookie itself.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you and dad getting married?"

Eren almost choked on his water; the reaction shocking both him and the girl. "What?"

"You guys are going to, right? You're at home with us a lot and you love him a lot."

"Well, yeah but there's more to it than that." Watching as her expression fell to something more sullen, Eren sighed. "Eventually I hope to. But there's a lot that your dad and I have to figure out first."

"Like what?"

"Like my schooling and career. He told you that I'm going away for a study abroad program right?"

She nodded.

"Well it'd be hard to get married when we live in other countries for a year."

"Then why not do it before?"

"Because it'd be too soon."

"Why?"

Understanding how his own parents must have felt when he asked 'why' all the time, Eren gave an exasperated smirk. "Because it just is. I love your dad and I love you too. But I don't think him and I are ready for that just yet."

"What about after when you come back?"

Pressing his lips into a line, Eren shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. We'll have to see little bean."

Pursing her lips, Mali looked as if she were considering his answer; thinking about it as if she could somehow change it. "Well I hope you guys hurry up. You're happy. I'm happy. I don't know why it has to be so hard."

"Same. Things get weird when you grow up and become an adult."

"Gross."

"Yeah. It's really gross. But you get to wear cool shoes and do whatever you want with your hair and makeup so it works out in the end."

They both laughed; the cheerful sound detracting from the seriousness of the conversation. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it--what it'd be like being Levi's partner both in practice and on paper. It seemed like it'd be nice. A beautiful dream where they'd wake up to each other, raise Mali and maybe another child, and grow old together. But Eren was still a mess despite how much he'd grown as a person. Still was late doing his taxes, neglected making doctors and dentists appointments, and couldn't remember a grocery list to save his life which led to him always buying things he did not need like the jackfruit that was currently sitting on the kitchen counter of his apartment unless Jean and Marco had made use out of it. He wasn't anywhere close to being ready for such a leap and he wasn't sure if Levi was either. They'd never talked about it so he couldn't be sure but they were happy the way they were now.

Looking at Kamali as she ate her watermelon slice ice cream, Eren smiled to himself. Maybe one day they'd be ready and she'd be able to call him "dad" too. He didn't see himself where is was now that night he and Levi first met. Hadn't imagined that his life would change so much in the time that they had been dating so who was to say what would happen a year from now when Eren came back from his study abroad. But for now, he was happy with the way things were--loving Levi and the oddball family they had amassed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lips loosely murmuring the words to the music he was listening to, hadn't kept track of the hours that had passed since he sat down in his studio and began working on the sketches for Eren's next tattoo. They had already finished his back piece; a jewel that adorned his caramel skin that gave Levi a chest puffing sense of satisfaction every time he saw it. Soon after its completion the brat had started drafting ideas for the next one. It was hilarious really how much Eren tried to deny that he was addicted to tattoos yet unashamedly turned around and asked to get another just two weeks after they had finished the large celestial piece covering the left half of his back.

Naturally it would be in keeping with the space theme like all of his other tattoos and after days of collaborating on it together, he and Eren settled on a design. The brat had always loved the way he drew people; it being one of the skills he was envious of him for. So this time around they were going to marry Eren's love for space and old Hollywood sci-fi movies with Levi's artistic abilities with the human form. This time it would be a bombshell pin up girl in a skintight space suit floating against a backdrop of stars and comets with a "blaster" gun in her raised hand. It was so iconic and fitting for Eren. Just so him because regardless of how brilliant and clever his brat was, the brunette was still a space cadet at times.

Smirking back at the smiling spacewoman had had drawn on the paper--her gleaming green eyes sparkling like gemstones--Levi was brought back to earth when he heard the roar of a familiar engine down the street. Looking up from the tabletop, his mouth nearly fell open when he noticed that the sun had already begun to set. ' _Is it really already that late?_ ' he asked himself before checking his watch to read eighty-forty pm. 

Pausing his music, he slipped off his headphones leaving them hanging around his neck as he got up to leave. Opening the door to the studio that was adjacent to the deep driveway just as Eren pulled in, he smiled when Mali came roaring up to him with fire in her eyes. Catching her in his arms, he swung her in a circle; commenting on how lovely her neon pink glitter eyeshadow looked. It made her bright blue eyes sparkle in a way he'd never seen before. Perhaps that was just the happiness from having a "girly" day as she called them.

"The hair looks amazing," Levi said casually with a doting smile as Eren closed the car door with his hip and walked up the drive to meet him. "Was the ombre your idea or hers?"

"That was all Mali's idea babe. She's an artist just like her father," he cooed, giving Levi a sweet but all too brief peck on the lips. Hand on his partners chest--loving the way Levi immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, Eren draped his arm over his mans shoulders. "I hope you don't kill me but we went a little overboard today."

"How much am I in the hole?"

"In total with the hair, nails, food, and shopping?"

"Hit me with it."

Eren's face twisted slightly as if he were already cringing. "A little over twenty-three hundred."

"Ouch," Levi hissed though the sting didn't linger as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. "It's fine honey," he assured his wary partner with a gentle squeeze to his hip and a kiss to his cheek. "I told you guys to go crazy. Besides, it's Mali's first time going to a school without a uniform. There's no way I'd send my monster to school without the coolest kicks, right kiddo?"

Mali nodded with a cheeky grin. "Right right!"

"See," Levi grinned, his dimples peeking out throwing Eren's heart into a tizzy, "it's nothing to worry about." Leaning in for another kiss--this one deep and soothing, he only stopped when he heard his daughter click her tongue and walk away towards the front door with a sigh. Blinking back his confusion, Levi turned back to Eren. "Did I miss something?"

Holding back a sigh of his own, Eren gave Levi a soft smile. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, have you eaten? I was thinking we could order out."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Maybe Marugame udon or some Killer Ramen."

"I could fuck with some Killer Ramen."

Eren laughed as Levi gave his hips a firm squeeze. "Oh I'm sure you could."

\---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Reclined across the couch with his gaze lazily focusing on the television as the training lessons Yoda drilled Luke with in Empire Strikes Back played, he felt so fond and peaceful watching something he'd cherished in his childhood with his own daughter and partner. Leaning his head forward just enough so that he could kiss Mali on her head, Levi peeked at Eren who was snuggled up comfortably at the other end of the couch; his hands absentmindedly massaging and toying with his legs which were draped over the brats lap.

"How's she hanging in there?" Eren whispered as he gave Levi's leg a gentle tap--jerking his chin at the child blanketed over her father when they made eye contact.

Glancing down, he snorted a quiet laugh. "She's out." Studying how sweet Kamali was when she was knocked out--mouth ajar with a little bit of drool coming out and her applecheeks smushed against his chest with eyes closed--he rubbed long tender circles into her back. "Usually she tries to stay awake for the full series. She must have been tired from being out all day."

"It's also midnight baby."

Craning his head back and just a bit to the side, Levi expressed only mild shock when he saw the time on the clock sitting atop the small table near the foyer. "Huh. Well that explains a lot."

"We should turn in too. We can finish watching the movies tomorrow night if we want."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just so comfy."

"Mali looks pretty happy there too," Eren smiled; fondness and the softness of something else unseen sparkling in the emerald depths of his eyes.

Looking from Eren to his daughter, Levi's expression softened even more; his hands coming up to smooth her cotton candy pink curls. "When she was baby she used to cry uncontrollably. So much so that Kiki and I thought we would go crazy because we would go days without any sleep. One night it was so bad the Kiki began to cry too because she was so overwhelmed. I didn't know how to make her feel better so I thought that if I got Mali to quiet down a little that would help." Laughing to himself when Mali groaned and rubbed her face against his shirt, Levi felt himself being pulled backwards in time. "I had no clue how to care for a child but my mom had taught me a thing or two which was all I had to go off of. So I took Mali out of her crib, went into the living room, and laid down with her on my chest and patted her back. A couple minutes later she was out like a light."

"Babies like hearing their parents heartbeats and voices," Eren said; he looking like he was feeling the same sickening knot of affection that Levi was at that very moment. "I used to cry when I was little too and my mom would lay me on her chest and rock me to sleep while talking to me." Choked up but still in enough control that he was on the brink of tears, he laughed to himself. "Funny how kids are so complicated yet so easy all at once."

Levi smirked. "Hilarious." Watching the brat for a moment, Levi tapped Eren's hand with the heel of his foot. "You okay?"

"Yeah." It was a small little white lie; nothing harmful. He just didn't feel like revisiting the memories of his parents he had cordoned off for so many years. "I'm alright."

Knowing better than to push him, Levi let him be for now. They could talk about whatever was on his mind later when his brat was ready. Exhaling a deep breath, Levi secured his arms around Mali's small frame as he cautiously got up. "Wanna go wash up? I'm going to tuck her in and then I'll meet you in bed."

"'Kay."

Watching as Levi rose to his feet with the slumbering child in his arms and headed up the stairs, Eren turned off the television and tidied up the living room. He'd do the dishes tomorrow after making breakfast so that way he'd only have one load to do. Unlike Levi who was a bit neurotic with his cleaning, Eren didn't mind putting things off until the next day; especially when he was as tired as he currently was. Checking the water bowls for Ladybird and Chifoo, Eren turned off the downstairs lights except for the lowlights that lit up the steps of the stairs, and headed to the bedroom.

Already in his sleeping sweats and t-shirt, Eren wandered into the master bathroom. Washing his face before patting in a toner, he took a quarter size amount of coconut oil and massaged it into his face and neck for a minute before dabbing it off with a hot damp towel. Looking into the mirror as he swiped off the last of the oil, he could feel a familiar loneliness pooling in his chest. It'd been almost a year since he had last thought about his parents. There'd be brief moments here and there but it had been a while since he had last really thought about them. 

He could still remember what they were wearing the morning he last saw them. Carla was in her favorite yellow cable knit sweater and jeans with black polka dot tennis shoes. Her hair was in a bun showing off the lotus tattoo on the back of her neck she had gotten in her late teens. Grisha was in a grey cashmere sweater--the one mom had bought him for his birthday years and years ago because he was always cold but never said so. He had his faded green cargo jacket and brown boots on too since it was raining hard that day. Yet despite the gloomy weather, they were all smiles as they drove off to the farmer's market--telling Eren they'd be back in time for lunch. 

Swallowing back the hurt as he remembered how he waited for them to come home, Eren took in a deep steadying breath. He was only twenty when he had lost them. The only family he had left in the entire world--robbed from him without him even knowing. It had been six years and the memory still stung like salt to an open wound. It still bit and gnawed every time it resurfaced and cursed him when he'd force the memory of their funeral back into the dark little corner of his mind he kept those thoughts in. Most days Eren didn't have much trouble ignoring them. He had become quite skilled at forgetting the more painful aspects of living. But sometimes they'd crop up when he saw Levi playing with Mali or doting on her the way he had earlier that night. It reminded him that he had not only gained a family but that he had lost one as well.

"You almost done in here sweetness?" Levi asked as he entered the bathroom; not even hesitating as he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and gave the dewy skin of his neck a kiss. Looking at the brunette through the mirror when he didn't respond, his expression fell a little. "What's wrong?"

Taking in a deep trembling breath, Eren closed his eyes while wearing a sad smile. "I'm just thinking about my mom and dad," he said at last, nuzzling into Levi's neck for comfort. "Watching you and Mali made me miss them."

Heart heavy, he tightened his hold around Eren. "I'm sorry Eren." He kissed the side of his head; his own eyes closing as they nosed at each other and nuzzled one another. "I'm really sorry. I wish I could fill that hole and take away your pain."

"You already do take away the pain." Eren was surprised he could smile during such a moment. Maybe it was because it was Levi. Or maybe it was because he'd grown and accepted that no amount of crying would bring them back. "You always make me feel better when I'm sad or upset."

"Really?"

"Really really." They were quite for a long moment as the mood between them settled into something less charged. Laying his arms atop Levi's as they began to gently sway, Eren sighed blissfully--contentedly--as Levi kissed from his ear to his jaw and all the way down to his shoulder where he buried his face in Eren's fragrant hair. "Mali asked me when we're going to get married today." Another pause yet the atmosphere remained relaxed. "She's convinced that it'll happen before I leave for Paris. She wasn't too happy when I told her it probably wasn't going to happen."

Eyes studying how their fingers had begun to interlock together, Levi wore a soft smirk. "I don't know," he murmured while toying with Eren's left ring finger. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"Levi..."

"Maybe not now or in a year but I know you're my one and that eventually I want to marry you."

Struggling to form sentences, Eren's head was a mess and his heart felt as if it were going to leap out of his throat. "You really want to be tied down to this hot mess?" he joked. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from shaking himself to pieces.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're my hot mess." Kissing his shoulder again, Levi smiled. "Although I'd understand if you didn't want to. I'm a geezer after all."

Eren snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. "You're hardly old Levi. You're barely out of your twenties."

"I don't know. I'm going to be thirty-two this year."

"Oh my god, shut up. You're not old!"

Laughing when Eren jabbed him in the side, Levi turned him around and kissed him the way he'd been wanting to all night--fingers combing through his long luxurious hair and bodies pressed together. "I'm serious though. It doesn't have to be now. We got all the time in the world but what do you say? Will you?"

"I say yes," Eren whispered against his lips before sealing their promise with a kiss. "Now if only I could get pregnant and give you another baby."

Lips curling into a teasing grin, Levi chuckled. "Oh, we could most definitely try for that. Maybe not tonight though. I'm actually really tired."

"Same. Can we raincheck for tomorrow?"

"Sure. Now finish up and lets turn in, 'kay."

""Kay." Giving him a quick peck on the lips, Eren smiled; his heart feeling lighter yet happily heavy at the same time. "Love ya'."

"Love you too."


End file.
